<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alexandra Lynn Potter by moumia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564257">Alexandra Lynn Potter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moumia/pseuds/moumia'>moumia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Lots of Characters will appear, Marauders do it their own way, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Several Cliches Abound Watch Your Step, Slight Dumbledore Bashing, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Those tagged are simply the main ones for now, Undecided Relationship(s), Violence due to the War in later chapters, Wizarding Traditions (Harry Potter), Worldbuilding, harry has an older sister, probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moumia/pseuds/moumia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's summer, before his fifth year, gets interrupted by a surprise visitor barely a week after the holidays started. She reveals several things and together they plan to take the Wizarding world by storm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Unexppected Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! I've been a member of the HP fandom for years but this is the first story I'm posting.<br/>I've been inspired by many works I've read in the past and will reference some of them here, just in case any of you want to check them out.<br/>Please note, this is my first work and I'm not a native English speaker.</p>
<p>Works that have inspired me include:<br/>Families and Familiars by Sherza<br/>A Marauder's Plan by CatsAreCool (Rachel500)<br/>All of StormyFireDragon's works on FF.net<br/>The Goddess Trilogy by Philosophize (The beginning of it is here, but you can find it complete on FF.net)<br/>All of RobSt's works on FF.net<br/>Harry Potter in the Claw of the Raven by BakenandEggs</p>
<p>I have not decided on the pairings as of yet, but i have a general idea. Will probably include M/F, M/M and F/F  relationships.<br/>Constructive criticism is great, hate for the sake of hate will be ignored. Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p>A tall figure was wandering the roads of Surrey in the dead of the night, searching for a particular house. A girl –no, a young woman- with chopped red hair and bright green eyes. It was clear from the way she moved that she had a lean figure. Coupled with her height at 5<sup>ft </sup>10, she seemed almost ethereal while gliding between the shadows. Having found the house she was looking for, she approached number 4 Privet Drive stealthily. Casting a non-verbal ‘<em>Homenum Revelio</em>’ she located a magical person at the side of the house, hiding under an invisibility cloak. Realizing that this must be one of the guards Dumbledore had ordered to keep an eye on Harry Potter after the disastrous events of the Triwizard Tournament, she casted a silent spell and put the guard under a magic induced sleep. She walked the perimeter of the property confirming there was only one guard, before she made her way into the house. Walking up the back door, she used a simple Alohamora to unlock it. Then she spelled her footsteps and breathing to be soundless. Climbing up the stairs she started looking into the different rooms trying to find the right one. It seemed that Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were spoiling themselves, if the house and the utilities were anything to go by.</p><p><br/>
At last, she saw a door with multiple locks on the outside and a cat flap. Praying she was wrong she opened the door silently and looked inside. Her hunch was correct and the small bedroom was indeed Harry Potter’s room. They were many broken things inside mostly toys and some electronics. But her attention was drawn to a small broken cot in the corner of the room. Harry Potter was sleeping deeply and didn’t even flinch when she opened the door. Moving inside the room, she noticed a small bed side table the boy’s glasses were sitting on it beside an alarm clock that looked a bit rough around the edges ‘Perhaps the kid even fixed it himself’ she thought. Clearing those thoughts away ‘After all there were more important things to dwell on’ she thought grimly, she closed the door and put up a strong silencing charm and a privacy ward around the room. Pulling some papers from her pocket, she grabbed the chair that was in front of the desk and sat down across the bed. She observed the sleeping teenager for a few moments before softly calling out his name. “Harry?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Harry heard his name being called in his sleep; he opened his eyes slowly and looked at the ceiling. He picked up his glasses and put them on. “Finally!” a female voice from his right exclaimed. “I’ve been calling your name for three minutes, if it wasn’t for the fact that you were breathing, I would have thought you were dead.” Surprised as hell and confused, he stared at the girl who was sitting across from him. She looked around seventeen but it was her eyes and her hair that caught his attention. Her eyes were a vibrant forest green not unlike his own and her hair; her hair were red, not a Weasley red but an almost blood red color.</p><p><br/>
“Who are you? What are you doing here?” he whispered furiously, mindful of his sleeping relatives, knowing that if he woke them up he would be in big trouble. “Don’t worry you can shout I’ve put up a silencing charm and a temporary privacy ward around the room, no one can hear us. Now, regarding your first question, I am Alexandra but you may call me Alex. As to why I’m here, there are a number of things that you and I need to talk about.” She said looking at him calmly. “What do you mean?” Harry asked even more confused. Did he know her? There was something familiar about her but he couldn’t place it. She looked a lot like his mother but he supposed that it must be a coincidence. After all, everyone knew he didn’t have any other relatives, save for Aunt Petunia and Dudley. He didn’t even think of Vernon as family.</p><p><br/>
</p><p> “First of all, what do you know of magical oaths?” she responded looking at him curiously. Harry, having read on the subject of binding contracts and magical oaths after the fiasco with the Tri-Wizard Tournament replied “Magical oaths are very dangerous because there is no way around them, for someone to take such an oath one must be very careful, articulate and sure about the statement he is going to make.” “Correct.” Said Alex. “Now I’m going to make such an oath and I want you to keep that in mind for the duration of our conversation.” She then took out her wand stood up and said “I, Alexandra Lynn Peverel, swear on my life and magic that anything I’ll say to Hadrian James Potter during our discussion in the next hour will be the truth, the absolute truth and nothing but the truth. So mote it be.” She finished in a very serious note. “My name is not Hadrian.” Said Harry confused. “Yes it is, you are nicknamed Harry, but you were christened Hadrian”. “I had no idea…” mumbled Harry bewildered. “Yes, shocking I know. For now though save it for later.” “Oh sorry, go ahead.” He gestured a bit wildly. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Alright then, please bear in mind that if I lie I will lose my magic and die.” Alex said looking at Harry to see if he understood. He nodded his head at her unspoken question. “I guess my story begins with a young couple, very much in love in their seventh year of Hogwarts.” She paused and took a fortifying breath. Harry was very confused, he didn’t understand where this was going or how it involved him. “The first war with the Dark Lord was going strong and <strong><em>HE</em></strong> was gaining more and more power every day. Those were dark and dangerous times. The young man was the sole heir of a tradionally light pureblood family and the young woman was a first generation witch, or a muggleborn as the British community prefers to put it. Both of them were in danger. Their lives became even more complicated when the young woman found out she was pregnant. She did not tell anyone, not even her parents; the only ones who knew were her partner, who proposed immediately, and their two closest friends.<br/>
One of those friends charmed a medallion which would hide all signs of pregnancy to all who didn’t know the couple’s secret. Kind of like the Fidelius charm only more specified and less complex. They finished school and got married shortly after. Their child was born a few days after their graduation. It was a healthy little girl, and her birth filled them with happiness. The husband quickly joined the Auror Corps, so he could fight against the growing evil of the Dark Lord and keep his family safe in the process. The wife on the other hand, first focused on taking care of the baby and then started working on getting her Charms mastery. Three years later in the summer of 1980 she gave birth once again; this time to a healthy baby boy. The small family of four was very happy. The parents, a daughter and a son. They were really thrilled, especially with the latest addition.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>She paused again, looking troubled. “Do you want breakfast?” she asked suddenly. “It’s still four o’clock in the morning.” Said Harry, but then he thought that the Dursleys might withhold food again in the morning as a punishment for just existing. “Actually breakfast sounds perfect!” continued Harry. As if reading his mind Alex got a dark look on her face and Harry’s first thought was, that he never wanted to piss her off. She nodded her head and waved her wand, then a table appeared between her and Harry. On it there were two big plates with full English breakfasts each and two kettles one for tea and the other for coffee. Harry poured some tea while Alex had coffee. After a few minutes of eating in silence Alex decided to go on with the story.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“So, everything was going great for our little family but as you have probably guessed, it didn’t stay that way for long.” Harry nodded; he too, was expecting something bad to happen. “Before the boy’s birth, a prophecy was made that a child will be born that summer, who would have the power to defeat Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore, who was and still is the leader of the Order of the Phoenix” Harry stared at her with puzzlement. “An organization that fights the Dark Lord and his Deatheaters created by the Chief Warlock himself. He actually reactivated it this summer because of the events that took place at Hogwarts late this June.” Alex supplied. Looking interested he mentioned for Alex to continue with the story.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“He advised both families that fit the criteria of the prophecy to go into hiding and they did. Unfortunately, something went wrong and one night while the mother was putting the little boy to sleep, and the father was in the living room about to go and fix his daughter her dinner; their front door was blown away. The father ran to the hallway and saw Voldemort, he shouted at his wife to take their son and leave, hoping that the Dark Lord wouldn’t know about their daughter, who was waiting in the kitchen. Before he could do anything else he saw a green light coming towards him and then he fell to the floor dead. The little girl, petrified by seeing her father being murdered in front of her went into shock and instinctively apparated away from the house. Thinking that it was the mother who had left the house, Voldemort rushed upstairs only to find that both mother and son had barricaded themselves in the nursery. Forcing his way in, he killed the mother first and then tried to kill the son.” Harry’s eyes went saucer-wide in shock.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Yes, that baby boy was you. You see, because of Sirius going to jail and Remus being classified as a dark creature, anyone who knew about your sister was either dead or indisposed.” Said Alex. “Is she still alive? Do you know where she is? Do you know <strong>who</strong> she is?” standing up, too worked up to be able to sit anymore, Harry started shooting questions; not even daring to hope that his suspicions were correct.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Alex stood up as well. She vanished the breakfast table and slowly approached Harry coming to stand in front of him. Frustrated and confused green eyes met kind and understanding ones. “Hey little brother I’ve missed you…” She ruffled his hair a little and pulled him in a loose hug, one that he could get out of if he felt uncomfortable or he could enforce it. She would let him set the pace of their relationship. After all it’s not easy to discover an eighteen year old sister you never knew you had.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Harry couldn’t hold it in. The entire psychological trauma from the previous year’s suddenly flooded him. He averted his eyes and stared at the darkness out of the window. Alex could feel the break down coming, but still Harry wouldn’t let the tears fall. He had learn from a young age that crying only angered his relatives more and because of that he had stopped crying entirely when he was five. Even later in life, when he became friends with Ron and Hermione he always told them that he was fine, he didn’t want to burden them. After all that’s what he was to everyone, a burden, Aunt Petunia made sure he knew that from a very young age. He bit his lips so hard that they bled a little, but in the end he didn’t manage it and a few silent tears escaped. He couldn’t believe it; he had a family he didn’t even know about. A sister, someone to love him unconditionally. How many hours did he spend inside his cupboard dreaming and wishing something like this would happen?</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He was trembling now; trying but failing to get himself under control. Alex hugged him tight and although it was silent, for the first time after many years Harry cried. He cried for the abuse he suffered at the hands of the Dursleys, he cried for Quirrell, for Ginny and the basilisk, for Sirius and Pettigrew and finally he cried for Cedric. It felt cathartic to finally let go of all the emotions that he had bottled up the previous years.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>They were sitting on the bed now and Alex was holding him. She was soothing him, rubbing his back and speaking words of comfort. Harry relished the love and care his sister was showing him. After a few minutes he managed to get his voice back. “But how? Why? Where have you been?” Harry tried to ask all his questions at the same time. “Shh… I’ll explain everything.” Said Alex reassuringly. Harry gave her his undivided attention, looking at her with unshed tears. “When I saw Dad being killed, I accidentally apparated as far away from Gordric’s Hollow as possible. I ended up in an alley in London. I stayed there all night crying, until the wee hours of morning when a pub owner was taking his trash out and found me. His name was Gregory; he asked me where my parents were, if I was okay and what my name was. I only told him that daddy was hurt by a bad man and that my name was Alex. He took me in and cared for me like I was his own daughter, he didn’t have any family of his own and he wasn’t even a native British man. He spent a couple of weeks trying to find my family, or at least find out what had happened to them.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Unfortunately, since he was non-magical, he couldn’t find anything. He came from Greece and due to economical difficulties we moved there shortly after. That is also why I didn’t go to Hogwarts. You should have seen his face when a representative from the magic school of Greece came to inform him of my abilities.” She said with a chuckle. Harry smiled a little. “And?” he asked eagerly. “I’m going to tell you the rest once we get out of here.” She responded. Harry looked at her with wide eyes. “What do you mean?” She handed him a document with an official Gringotts seal on it that confirmed her identity and her date of birth, 27/6/1977.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“This proves that I’m considered an adult in both worlds, and since I’m your closest blood relative, it makes me your guardian de facto.” Replied Alex smiling. “And you are not spending one more minute in this place! So gather your things ‘cause you are never coming back.” “Where will we go?” “I checked with Gringotts before I came here to see what kind of properties were readily available to us, and it turns out we own a hotel in London, so I asked the goblins to book us a suite there.” Explained Alex. “Oh” said Harry and he started grabbing his stuff. He put it all in his trunk and looked around his room in Privet Drive for the last time. “Can your owl follow a car?” Alex questioned. “Yes, why?” “I don’t want us to leave a magical trace for someone to follow, so we are going to drive there.” Alex looked at Harry’s school trunk “Is that all?” she asked. “Yes, that’s everything” said Harry. She nodded and tapped his trunk once with her wand making the trunk rise up in the air.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>As they got out of the room and silently descended the stairs, Harry asked “What did you mean when you said that you didn’t want to leave a magical trace?” “This is something you will learn later on, but when you apparate or when you use a portkey you leave a magical trace behind. Some people, like Aurors or Dumbledore, know how to read those traces, now they cannot know the destination of the witch or wizard, but still they will know that someone apparated or used a portkey. In your case, since you are a minor, you can’t do either of those, which means that if they find traces of apparition or of a portkey being used they will know that someone else is with you, right now the best course of action for us is to stay low and not attract attention, ok?” “Ok” responded Harry, after four years of living in the magical world he was still surprised by all the possibilities.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>When they were ready to step out of the house Alex grabbed his shoulder. “Before we get out of here I will cast a notice-me-not and a disillusionment charm on us. The first one will make people not notice us and the second will make us almost invisible to both magical and non-magical people. Although I doubt we will see anyone out on the streets at this hour, but better be safe than sorry. We will have to walk to Magnolia Crescent since that’s where I’ve parked.” Harry nodded his head and Alex waved her wand over them. Then she tapped him on the head with her wand. He felt like a raw egg had been cracked on his head, looking down he noticed that his body had taken on the exact color and texture of the wall behind him, he felt like a chameleon. He was about to comment on the effects of the charm when Alex took his hand, opened the door and walked out.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>They walked about five minutes before they reached Magnolia Crescent and true to Alex’s word there was no one out and about. She pulled him towards a parked Aston Martin, Harry did not know a lot about cars, but from what he had heard from Dudley and Vernon this was considered a very nice and expensive car. Alex unlocked it and put his things in the boot “Well get in” she said to Harry motioning towards the passenger’s door. As soon as they were both inside with their seatbelts on, Alex drove away.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>And so, just as the sun was beginning to rise and the sky was painted with a warm pink color, Harry Potter left Privet Drive, Surrey for the last time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Conversations and Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p>
<p>After an hour or so of traveling, he felt someone shaking him awake. “Good morning sunshine, we are here.” Said Alex while smirking at him. Harry sleepily looked around trying to get his bearings. What he saw made him pause and blink owlish. The car was parked in front of the most luxurious hotel he had ever seen. He looked up from his window and read “The Ritz”. Harry knew from the magazines that Aunt Petunia read, that this was a very famous hotel where even celebrities stayed. Boy, wouldn’t she have a heart attack if she ever learned that Alex and he owned it.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Suddenly someone opened his door, interrupting his trail of thought. A young man wearing a pristine uniform was patiently waiting for him to get out of the car. He threw a look side-way and saw the same thing happening to Alex. They both got out at the same time; the man that had opened Alex’s door asked “Do you have any luggage Miss?” “Yes thank you, only one in the boot of the car.” Alex responded handing him the keys. The man went and took Harry’s trunk out, then the younger one took the keys and drove the car in the parking lot of the hotel.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
“Come on.” He heard Alex say. They walked in to the reception where a woman immediately came to service them. “Good morning, do you have reservations?” She greeted them. “Yes, we have a suite booked under the name Peverel” Alex replied. The woman looked up their reservation and stammered “O-of c-course Lady Peverel, we are honored you decided to stay with us. We have prepared the two bedroom Piccadilly Suite for you. Guests that stay there receive the complimentary services of The Ritz Butler 24 hours to tend to their needs.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Appearing with the keys to their suite the butler led them to the elevators. The journey from the reception to their room passed in a blur for Harry, he was feeling so overwhelmed by the happenings of the last hours, and now this. This was too much. If their family owned this hotel and his sister was a Lady then how did he end up with the Dursley’s? There must have been other potential guardians aside from Sirius. And didn’t Vernon always complain that he, Harry, cost a fortune? He broke out of his trance when he heard Alex thanking the butler and telling him that they didn’t need him for now.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>As the butler left he noticed the room he was in. It was a huge suite, at least a hundred square meters. There were two halls, two lounges separated by a wall and on each side there were two bedrooms with luxurious bathrooms and walk-in closets. Then, he looked outside from the windows, and realized why they called The Two Bedroom Piccadilly Suite. The suite had exceptional views over Piccadilly towards The Royal Academy. Finally, he turned and looked at Alex. “I know that you still have a lot of questions and if I have the answers then I will gladly give them to you.” She said to him and gestured for him to sit in one of the lounges.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>After they sat down, Harry tried to get his thought process straight. “Why was I left with the Dursley’s? Mom and Dad would have named other guardians besides Sirius; after all they were in the middle of a war.” “Well, I know that our parent’s will was never executed, on Dumbledore’s orders, and he was the one that put you with the Dursley’s. And yes, you are right, Sirius wasn’t the only possible guardian for us, just the first choice. Remus was next on the list, but due to his lycanthropy the Ministry wouldn’t have let him get custody over us, then your godmother and her husband, Alice and Frank Longbottom,” “Wait! Neville’s mother is my godmother?” Harry exclaimed in shock.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Yes, didn’t you know? We three used to be inseparable as toddlers, but then both the Longbottoms and our parents went in to hiding. Actually, if I remember correctly, Mom was Neville’s godmother.” “I didn’t have a clue; maybe if I did I would have done more to befriend him in school.” Said Harry looking down morosely. “Don’t worry so much, now that you do know you can rectify that, better late than never right?” responded Alex trying to cheer him up a bit. Harry nodded. “So, other than the Longbottoms, there was one of their Professor’s on the list, their Head of the House I think, McGonagall or something, and last but not least Dad’s boss in the Ministry at the time a woman by the name of Amelia Bones.” Alex finished.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Well” said Harry “Professor McGonagall is alive and well, but I don’t know if she has other family and if she would have been able to take us in at the time. I don’t know Madam Bones personally, however her niece Susan is in my year in Hufflepuff, and if Dad worked as an auror she must have been the Head of the Auror Office back then, because now she is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; again very much alive and well, although I don’t know a lot about the Bones family.” “I told you kiddo, Dumbledore sealed our parent’s will there was no way these people knew Mom and Dad had chosen them as potential guardians, unless they had been told beforehand, like Sirius. I do look forward to meeting Aunt Alice and Uncle Frank again.” Alex said, smiling a little.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Harry’s face turned sober “Alice and Frank Longbottom were tortured into insanity by Barty Crouch Jr., Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Bellatrix Lestrange a day after Halloween in 1981. They are permanent patients of St. Mungo’s.” He told her. “Fuck, those bastards!” exclaimed Alex. Her face twisting in anger and grief. They spent a few minutes in silence trying to calm their thoughts. “The last thing I don’t understand-““Is it only one?” Alex interrupted him. Harry was ready to rudely reply, but then he saw the mischief in the eyes of his new-found sister and instead he threw a pillow at her and said “Shut up!” Alex caught the pillow, chuckled and put it on her lap.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Sorry, please continue.” “What I don’t understand is how you are a Lady and how we own all this, and still Vernon complained that caring for me cost too much.” Said Harry with a frown. Alex had taken on a thoughtful look. “Well, I’m pretty sure that there must have been a stipend coming out of the Potter Family vault, that was supposed to go to whomever family took care of us, from what I saw in the Dursley residency, if they received a stipend then they probably used it on themselves and their son. We can’t really know for sure unless we get Gringotts to investigate, which we will do on the day after tomorrow, when we have an appointment with our account manager.</p>
<p><br/>
Now about the Lordship, I am not sure if you know this, but the Magical world has laws and ranks based on feudal England, that’s how they operate. The Wizengamot consists of Houses, the Houses are split into categories, firstly there are the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses, these are families that predate the Ministry of Magic and also helped with its founding. Only the Potters and the Blacks belong in that category. Then, we have the Ancient and Noble Houses; the Longbottoms are one of them amongst others, like the Diggorys and the Bones’s. Afterwards there are the Ancient Houses, which include families’ that can trace their pureblood lineage at least ten generations back. Lastly there are the Noble Houses, which mainly consist of newer members, ten generations pureblood or less, that are quite wealthy, the Malfoys fall in that category. From all of those Houses only the first two tiers hold Lordships.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Ok, I think I got all that, but I still have two questions.” Said Harry “Go ahead.” “You said that only the top two tiers hold Lordships, in which tier does House Peverel belong? Also I thought the Malfoys had an extensive pureblood ancestry why are they only a Noble House?” asked Harry with a curious look on his face. “Well, let me first answer your second question since it’s a bit easier. The Malfoys may be an old pureblood family, but they originated from France and only came in England four centuries ago, now do you know any British Lord who would willingly give political power to a Frenchman?”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Harry negatively shook his head. “It’s a sore point for the Malfoys, that’s why they spread their gold around gaining favors from pretty powerful people inside the government, so they can gain more political clout.” “Alright, that makes sense. What about the Lordship?” “House Peverel is a Most Ancient and Most Noble House; as you can imagine in the beginning there were a lot more Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses than just the Blacks and our family, but after a while they started dying out, like the founders of Hogwarts or the Peverels, only just because the main line died out doesn’t mean that there weren’t others who were related to them by blood. If someone wants to find out his ancestry, and see if he has enough blood to claim a Lordship, there is an inheritance test that the goblins do for a small fee.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Now I did that test, and I found out several things. For starters, it seems like the Potter Lordship will be passed over to you and not me, that is because in the past a curse was placed over the family, that doesn’t let the women to become Heads of the House without going insane.” “That’s terrible!” Harry said shocked. “Certainly unpleasant yes, good thing Mom and Dad had you.” Alex winked at him and Harry smiled at his sister’s attempt in humoring the situation. “But don’t feel bad about lil’ old me, you see I have a stronger claim on the Gryffindor Lordship since I am the first-born; no matter what, the Gryffindor Lordship always goes to the first born, even if I was a squib you wouldn’t be able to claim it.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Then why didn’t the personnel call you Lady Gryffindor?” “Because a first generation witch or wizard would have immediately recognized the name, so even if one in a million there is a magical person either working or residing here we would have been spotted, and as I said I want to stay under the radar for now.” “Oh, I didn’t think of that.” Said Harry looking downcast. “Don’t worry about it. The Peverel Lordship could go to either one of us, but I have a theory and if I’m proven right I would like you to let me keep it.” Harry nodded intrigued.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“This past year I’ve been doing a lot of research, concerning both the British Magical World in general and also you and your life specifically. Correct me if I am wrong, but from the rumors that I have heard you have faced Voldemort three more times since the night our parents died, and lived to tell the tale.” He confirmed her statement with a wary nod. “Then maybe there is way for you to claim the Slytherin Lordship. You see, there is an ancient law which states that if a Head of a House is defeated in a duel, then the winner can claim their Lordship by right of conquest. You may have not actually won, but ever since you were born he has tried to kill you four times and each time he failed; so it’s possible for you to be able to claim his Lordship. That is also something we will check when we go to Gringotts.” Explained Alex.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Harry’s head was reeling with all this information. Alex gave him a side-hug and said to him. “Look I know that all of this is new and completely unexpected, but we have to deal with it, we are at war and all this political power and money will help us in the long run.” Understanding her motives Harry nodded “Alright” he said determined. “Good, first things first we are sending a letter to Sirius and Remus, to inform them that we are together and that they should meet us here.” “Wait a moment if they knew about you why didn’t they tell me anything after I met them? And didn’t you say that you wanted to stay incognito?” Asked Harry suddenly.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“They are still under the Unbreakable vow that Mom and Dad made them swear, since you didn’t remember me or knew about me they couldn’t say anything to you. Plus trying to find a way around the oath would have been too risky. Secondly, we are going to send them a coded message for their eyes only.” “Oh, right.” Said Harry feeling a little foolish “Ok” said Alex while pulling some parchment, a quill and an ink bottle from her briefcase. “I want you to write them a letter telling them that we are together, where we are and that they should come here in the evening, around dinner time, to meet us.” Harry started writing, when he was done he handed it over to her.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Alex tapped the letter twice with her wand and mumbled something. Harry watched in astonishment as the ink disappeared like it was being absorbed by the parchment. “Now from the other side I want you to write a letter that I will dictate to you.” Alex said handing him the letter. He looked at her confused, but did it anyway. After they were done Harry sealed the letter in an envelope and wrote Sirius’s and Remus’s names on it. He was ready to give the letter to Hedwig who was sleepily waiting on her perch when Alex stopped him.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Your owl while beautiful is kind of noticeable, so we won’t use her. Hades.” She called out softly, after a few seconds a pitch black raven came through an open window and settled on her shoulder. She took the letter and tied it on one of the raven’s feet. “Take this letter to Sirius and Remus, make sure they are alone when you give it to them and don’t let a lot of people see you.” The raven gave a raspy caw and flew away. “Another thing that we have to do is to go shopping so we can get you some decent clothes, which will reflect your station.” Commented Alex.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>It was only then that Harry noticed the clothes his sister was wearing. Alex had a pretty expensive business suit on, and next to her with Dudley’s hand me down’s he looked like a ruffian. He sighed and said. “Yes, I think that would be for the best.” “Don’t worry we can do that tomorrow. So have you ever been in London?” “Aside from Charring Cross and Kings Cross station, no.” answered Harry truthfully. “We should go for a walk then to see the sights and all. The others won’t come until the evening anyhow.” Said Alex pulling him up. Then, brother and sister left the hotel and headed towards Piccadilly Circus.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Meanwhile in a completely different part of London, in Islington, inside a dark and foreboding house, two men were hunched over a letter. They were sitting on a couch in the dim-lighted and dusty library. The man on the left had short light brown hair and blue eyes. There were scars adorning his face and the robes he was wearing hinted on his limited wealth. His companion had shoulder length black hair and steely grey eyes. If someone looked closely they could recognize an air of wariness around him and a haunted look in his eyes. These men were Remus Lupin and Sirius Black respectively.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Come on Moony, open it already I want to see what the Pup says.” Said Sirius impatiently. Remus was frowning and sniffing the letter curiously. “What is it?” Sirius asked alarmed. “Someone was with him when he wrote the letter. I don’t recognize the scent, but it seems familiar somehow.” Responded Remus. They looked at each other and as if silently communicating Remus opened the letter. Together they read.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
    <strong>Dear Sirius and Remus,<br/>
If you are worrying about how I’m fairing don’t, I am fine. You don’t happen to know what’s going on with Voldemort and his Death Munchers do you? Want to learn more but The Daily Prophet only tells lies and there is nothing on the muggle news. To know more would be great, after all forewarned is forearmed. Know that the Dursleys are getting unbearable. More, Dudley is again terrified of magic because of the prank the twins pulled last summer. Say you don’t think that he is scarred for life do you? The idea of him being traumatized for the rest of his life isn’t appealing no matter how funny the prank was. Magic is supposed to be a gift.<br/>
Words aren’t enough to express how much I miss the magical word, my friends and you guys.<br/>
With regards,<br/>
Harry</strong>
  
</p>
<p><br/>
“That is a weird letter.” Commented Sirius looking at it suspiciously. “You don’t think he has been captured, do you?” He asked Remus. “I don’t know….” Murmured Remus while analyzing the letter. “I’ve seen Harry’s essays and while they aren’t the best, they look nothing like this either. The syntax is weird, unless….” “Unless what?” Asked Sirius fretfully.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Ingenious!” Breathed Remus his eyes shining in recognition. “What is going on?!” Half-shouted Sirius angrily. “The letter is coded, and I don’t think there are a lot of witches and wizards that would be able to decode it.” “What do you mean? It would only take a few revealing charms.” “No. Not in this case. For someone to recognize this code, they would have to know some muggle history. You see during the World War II the muggle resistance of France used this method to send hidden messages through the most obvious way, the newspapers. But if you didn’t know the code, like the Germans, the message could be staring at you in the face, and you wouldn’t be able to read it. Now, what we have to do is read only the first word from each sentence.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Both of them bend over the parchment again and Sirius read out loud. “If. You. Want. To. Know. More. Say. The. Magic. Words.” The old friends looked at each other simultaneously. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!” All of a sudden a second letter appeared on the other side of the page. Remus and Sirius grinned at each other and leant forward to read the newly revealed message.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Sirius and Remus,<br/>
I am writing to tell you that I left Privet Drive for good. Now before you jump into conclusions, I didn’t run away or something like that, Alex came and took me. Yes, you read that right. Alexandra, my sister came in the middle of the night and got me out of the Dursleys. She is sitting next to me right now as I am writing this letter. Alex told me how you guys are still under the Unbreakable Vow that Mom and Dad made you take and that is why you didn’t tell me anything about her. Currently we are staying in a muggle hotel in London that the Potters own, it is called The Ritz. She said that you should come and meet us here in the evening around six o’clock, we have booked a suite under the name Peverel. I can’t wait to see you.<br/>
Love,<br/>
Harry</em>
</p>
<p>The letter fell to the floor soundlessly while both men appeared to be in deep shock. Then Remus whined and his eyes took a golden hue. Seeing this, Sirius hugged him closely. For werewolves pack is everything. Whether it is made of other werewolves, blood relatives, close friends or a combination of the three, it matters not. Even the most insane werewolves, like Fenrir Greyback, will try to build and protect a pack, but the members will not be stable due to the capricious nature of its leader.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>For sane werewolves losing their pack is traumatic. Poor Remus had lost his entire pack fourteen years ago, all within a three-day timespan. The only reason he had stayed sane was because of Harry, whom he had only seen a few times before the Potters’ death. He hadn’t allowed himself to dwell on their deaths, Peter’s betrayal, Sirius incarceration, or the fact that Alexandra was missing and was probably dead, because if he had, he was sure he’d have gone mad with grief and eventually he would have killed himself.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Getting Harry back was a huge step in the right direction, but he was never attached to him as pack before. Moony started considering him pack when Remus was teaching him the Patronus spell. So meeting him again, hadn’t hit all that hard. Having Sirius back, was an entirely different kettle of fish, and now after fourteen years of holding it together as best as he could, he just lost it. Sirius too, had tears in his eyes as he hugged Remus trying to wrap his mind around the fact that both of his “pups”, as he used to call them, were together again. After a few more tears and some comforting words they pulled apart.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“All right Moony let’s pull ourselves together, first things first we need a plan, we can’t just leave; Dumbledore will notice right away.” Said Sirius. “Yes, you are right…” responded Remus while deep in thought. “How about this, we can say that I’ll come with you to sound out the werewolves, as a back-up.” Exclaimed Sirius enthusiastically. “Hmm… That could work, all right let’s go get permission” said Remus sarcastically. “Wait, before we go we have one more thing to do” Remus inclined his head at Sirius questioningly. Sirius picked up the fallen letter pointed his wand at it and whispered “Incendio.” The parchment burst into flames and slowly turned to ashes. “Now we can go.” Sirius decisively said. “Good thinking.” Remus nodded.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Together the two men walked out of the library; if anyone was looking at them they would have noticed some of their old Marauder’s spark, and a glimmer of hope in their eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reunions and Shopping Trips.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was two laughing and smiling teenagers that entered the lobby of one of the most famous hotels in London around five o’ clock in the afternoon. As they made their way to their suite Harry noticed Alex becoming increasingly nervous. Once they were in the safety of their room he asked “Why the sudden nervousness?” Alex slowly responded. “I’m anxious about meeting Sirius and Remus again.” “I actually got that…” Said Harry smiling. “But why?” Alex regarded him seriously “Well for one, I haven’t seen them since I was three and now I’m eighteen that’s enough to get anyone nervous. Second, I don’t want to disappoint either of them if they realize that I am not like Mum and Dad and I don’t behave like them, I would feel like I’m letting them down or something.” Alex trailed off staring in space.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“I understand.” Said Harry looking at her. “I felt the same way in the beginning, but after I spend some time talking to Sirius and exchanging letters with him I realized that he was just happy we could talk and that he could be part of my life. I’m sure that when they meet you it will be just like that, they are going to be very happy to have you back.” Said Harry comfortingly. Alex half-smiled at that “Well there is no turning back, they’ll be here any minute now.” Almost immediately the phone rang. Alex picked up. “Hello” “Good evening Lady Peverel, there is a man with his dog here asking for you.” Alex could actually feel the distaste in the receptionist’s voice. She threw a wink at Harry “It’s okay send them up, I was expecting them, but first do ask if the dog has fleas, thank you.” Hanging up she saw Harry laughing on the couch “What?” She said looking at him with mischief in her eyes “It’s a legitimate question!” She claimed trying to appear as innocent as she could. “It was a nice touch I’ll admit.” Said Harry with amusement. She gave him a grin and started pacing up and down the room.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>After a few minutes someone knocked on their door. Harry got up to open it when he saw that Alex was looking at it with trepidation. “Wait!” Alex exclaimed. “Before you answer let’s make sure that it’s them. Ask Remus what he got me for my second birthday and what Padfoot used to do when you were born.” “Ok” said Harry looking at her quizzically. He approached the door and asked with a clear voice. “Who is it?” “It’s us” responded Remus softly from the other side of the door. “Remus what did you get Alex for her second birthday and what did Padfoot use to do when I was born?” “I gave her a normal wolf plushie which she baptized Moony and Padfoot used to sleep with you inside your crib.” Came the shaken reply through the door. Harry turned to Alex for permission. She gave a slight nod in approval. Harry opened the door to reveal a fidgety Remus and a big black shaggy dog that was wagging its tail in anticipation.</p>
<p><br/>
“Come in guys.” Said Harry. The moment the door was closed the dog transformed into a tall man with black shoulder length hair and grey eyes. Harry noticed that Sirius didn’t look as thin as he looked last summer but he could tell that he wasn’t as healthy as he could be, either. Sirius hugged Harry first “Harry it’s so good to see you, I’m really glad you managed to get away from the Dursley’s.” “Thanks Siri it’s good to see you too.” Then it was Remus turn “Harry you look good, I hope you are feeling okay?” “I’m okay Remus thank you for asking.” They moved towards the living room where they saw that Sirius had stopped short and was staring at Alex in awe. Remus stared as well. Alex cleared her throat nervously “Hey Uncle Remy, hey Uncle Siri it’s good to see you again.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Remus reacted first; he raced up at her, grabbed her from the shoulders and examined her from head to toe as if she would disappear the minute he took his eyes off of her. “I always thought that you would become the overbearing uncle.” Said Sirius trying to diffuse the tension. When Alex looked at him she could see the tears in his eyes. Suddenly she was pulled in a hug by Remus. She didn’t know how to react at first, her hands were hanging limp by her side. After a while, she hugged him back awkwardly. Remus having sensed her discomfort, reluctantly pulled away. As he let her go Sirius approached her slowly and gave her a one armed hug. “Hey kiddo, it’s good to see that you are alive and well, for years we thought that the worst had happened.” “It’s good to be back Uncle Siri.” Said Alex smiling softly at them.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“But where have you been? I searched all over the country looking for you.” Asked Remus anxious to hear what had happened to Alex. “Why don’t we all take a seat guys?” Harry intervened before she could reply. Alex sat on an armchair while Harry sat between Sirius and Remus on the sofa. “To answer your question Remus, I’ve been living in Greece all those years, the only time I returned here in England was last summer. When I found out where Harry was living; I went to see him, only to witness a very funny scene between two identical red heads and Dudley.” She finished her explanation with a smirk. “So that’s how you knew about the prank the twins pulled!!” Exclaimed Harry in comprehension. The two older men turned to look at him questioningly “Sorry, but I was wondering about that.” He continued scratching the back of his head sheepishly.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Alex chuckled “It’s okay, I was just sorry I didn’t find you sooner.” “But who were you living with? What happened?” Sirius questioned urgently. “Well I was in the kitchen when Voldemort burst into the house. Seeing Dad being murdered in front of me, I apparated to London, in a bout of accidental magic. There, a pub owner found me and took me in; he never managed to find my parents and after a few weeks he adopted me and together we moved to Greece.” “Is he a good man? Did he take good care of you?” asked Remus. “He was a great man and yes he always treated me as if I was his own daughter. Although he got a nasty shock when an envoy from The Lyceum of Spells and Enchantments informed him that I was a witch; but I got to hand it to him he got over it pretty quickly.” Responded Alex with a fond smile. “What’s his name?” Sirius piped in. “His name was Gregory, Greg for short, he run a pub and our apartment was right above it.” “Why do you keep referring to him in past tense?” interrupted Harry curiously. “Because he died in May…” Mumbled Alex.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Harry looked down guiltily; he shouldn’t have brought it up. “If you don’t mind me asking Alex, how did he die?” Remus inquired carefully. “He suffered from cirrhosis of the liver, due to alcohol abuse when he was younger. He could have been treated magically but he claimed that since he caused this to himself he should fight it by himself as well.” Answered Alex looking down at her lap in sadness. “He sounds like a very honorable man.” Commented Sirius quietly. “He was; he took me in and cared for me like I was his own.” A couple of minutes went by in silence. “Guys, I know that you still have a lot of questions, but now is not the time, ok? We have to discuss our plans for the oncoming weeks and the War in general. Even if the Ministry idiots will never admit there is one coming.” “Right” Said Harry “and from the looks of it you already have a plan of action.” “Well, sort of, anyway my plans won’t really mean anything, if you three don’t agree with them.” Replied Alex confirming Remus’s and Sirius’s suspicion of her having long term plans.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Alright kiddo, lay it out for us.” Added Sirius with Remus nodding along. “Ok, the first step is to clean up the Ministry so Voldemort can’t take it from the inside.” “Ambitious, aren’t we? How exactly are you planning to do that?” Asked Remus. “Between the three of us we have control over four Lordships, which means four votes in the Wizengamot, so whether the rest of the pure blood families want it or not they have to listen to us.” “Alex, my family disowned me when I ran away at sixteen and I am also a fugitive of the law, I don’t think that you can count on the Black Lordship to help things along.” Said Sirius. “That’s where you are wrong Uncle Siri, you see I’ve been gathering information and planning this ever since last year, I did some digging and I found out that even though your mother wanted to kick you out of the Black family your father never agreed to it, thus you were never disowned.<br/>
Plus you never had a trial which means that you were never a convicted criminal, so logically the magic should accept you as the new Lord Black, not only that but since Harry is a minor and you are his Godfather you can act as a proxy for the Potter lordship as well.” Explained Alex. “I see where you are going with this, but I would still have to go to Gringotts and even in my dog form I could be recognized, after all I am sure that Pettigrew would have told his Master all about it.” Bitterly exclaimed Sirius. “Well then, I guess it’s a good thing that I have a portkey that will take us directly inside the bank.” Alex said while smirking at them.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“How did you manage that?” Remus was gaping at her. “The first thing I did, before I went to get Harry, was visit Gringotts; there I met with the senior manager Ragnarok, who is also the Director of the bank. I gave him a rough outline of what was going on, and let’s just say that he was really helpful once he realized that, by helping us, the Goblin Nation would outsmart both the Ministry and Dumbledore.” She seemed very amused by this; while Harry, Sirius and Remus were staring at her in shock. After a moment Sirius roared with laughter. “Moony, I think that we are in the presence of an up and coming Marauder!” “Why Padfoot, I think you are right!” Harry still seemed concerned. “What’s on your mind kid?” Alex asked.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“I don’t really get it. Why is it so important for the goblins to stick it to the Ministry, so to speak? Also, you didn’t elaborate on how we are going to get Sirius free; only how he will get his lordship.” “To cut a long history lesson short, the goblins are angry and tired of being treated like second class citizens by wizards, so anything they can do to ruin their day is heaven sent in their minds. Now concerning your second question, Sirius being Lord Black means that he has a lot of power, political and economic, so him getting send to jail without even a trial, which is a fundamental right, especially for the heads of the Most Ancient and Most Noble houses, will create a huge scandal. It will also mean that the current Ministry will go out of their way to please him.” “I get that. But Fudge won’t listen to you and if Sirius turns up at the Ministry for questioning the only thing he is going to get is a Dementor’s kiss.” Said Harry quite distressed by that fact.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Don’t worry pup, I’m sure your brilliant sister already has a plan in place so that won’t happen.” Sirius said comfortingly hugging Harry close to him. “I do, actually.” The three of them looked at her expectantly. “Amelia Bones.” The two men gave her twin looks of confusion while Harry just sat there deep in thought. She didn’t give a further explanation and was looking at Harry while smirking. Just as Remus was about to ask her to clarify, Harry jumped up from the couch. “You are going to get her to investigate Sirius’s case, since she used to be Dad’s boss back in the day and now she is the Head of the Department of Law Enforcement.” He rushed out excitedly. “Yes, that’s partly the reason I want her to be the one to investigate the case; because she is known for her sense of justice and fairness, but you see she can also become a valuable ally in our campaign to clean up the Ministry.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Remus and Sirius looked at each other frowning in contemplation. “But Alex, if it was so easy to get Sirius free, wouldn’t have Dumbledore done it two years ago when we saw Pettigrew alive?”  Remus asked her. “Uncle Remy, Dumbledore could have demanded for Sirius to get a trial back in 1981 and everyone would have to abide, since he was and still is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, but he didn’t. He didn’t even question Bagnold’s and Crouch’s decision to throw Sirius in Azkaban without a trial. I mean, correct me if I am wrong, but wasn’t Sirius a member of the Order of the Phoenix? You would think the old man would at least ask for a trial for one of the members of his organization.” Alex vented in anger. “Whoa there princess, no need to get angry. I get what you are saying, trust me, I do.” Sirius said in an attempt to calm her down.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“You don’t really like Dumbledore do you?” Harry asked. “I don’t trust him. Dumbledore would do anything in the name of the Greater Good. For example, while he would be sad if all of us were to die in this war; he wouldn’t stop it either. Because he looks at the greater picture, which means that for the good of the Wizarding world we are all expendable and frankly I don’t agree with that logic.” Alex explained. They sat and chatted for a while, when Harry’s eyes began to close. The excitement of the day finally catching up to him. “I think it’s time for bed.” Said Remus. Alex noticed Harry’s half-asleep state and nodded. “Will you guys stay the night? Tomorrow, Harry and I will be going on a shopping trip in London, and you are very welcome to come with us. Now that I think about it, we should also buy some suits and stuff for you too Sirius.” Responded Alex thoughtfully. “Huh… Why?” asked Sirius, wondering how he got roped into the shopping excursion. “Well, you too need some modern clothes that will reflect your station.” Said Alex looking at him with a ‘duh’ expression on her face. “Right…” muttered Sirius to himself. “So, it’s settled then, we will stay the night.” Remus nodded. By then Harry had completely fallen asleep on the couch.  After they had figured out their sleeping arrangements, they woke him up and they all got into bed.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The next morning shone bright and early for the four occupants of the Piccadilly Suite. Alex was up first; having decided that it would be better to have breakfast in their rooms, she ordered a wide variety of breakfast food to be delivered courtesy of a very handy comfort called room service. As she hung up the phone she turned and saw Remus entering the living room. “Good morning cub.” “Morning Remus, how did you sleep?” “Good, good and you?” “Just fine.” Replied Alex. An awkward silence fell over them as they stared at each other. “So, what was your favorite subject in school?” asked Remus thinking that academics were a good and relatively safe thing to inquire upon. “Well, I didn’t have a favorite per se; I liked most of my subjects and did pretty well at school, Potions was always a subject that didn’t appeal to me. Not that I was bad at it, it just never interested me all that much.” Remus chuckled with amusement “Your brother doesn’t care for Potions either.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“What about me?” Asked Harry coming into the room, while rubbing his face to get rid of the sleepy look. “Alex and I were just talking academics-” Remus was cut off by a knock at the door. Alex got up, pulled her wand out and went to open it. Harry and Remus looked at her questioningly “It’s most likely the room service with our breakfast, but better be safe than sorry.” Stated Alex. When she confirmed the identity of the knocker, she opened the door, tipped the employee for his services and pulled the cart in the living room closing the door behind her. “Someone go wake Sirius. We should eat and then hit the road to get an early start.” “I am up, I am up no need for violence.” Rasped out Sirius from the doorway of one of the bedrooms looking half-dead. “Forgive the mutt, he is not a morning person.” Said Remus looking cheerful. “Hey! I resent that!” “No Sirius, you resemble that!” Harry piped in while sitting on the couch next to Alex.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>They all laughed at Sirius’s pouting face. As they sat down and started eating, Harry asked Alex “So what’s the plan for today?” “Well it’s simple, you are getting a new wardrobe, Sirius will get some suits and the likes and then we will burn those rugs that the Dursley’s gave you.” Both Sirius and Remus let out an angry growl at the Dursley’s name. “Easy there boys, we will deal with them when the time comes.” Alex responded easily. Harry shot her a look, but she didn’t elaborate. After they finished with their breakfast they went back to their rooms to get dressed. They met again in the living room. “Alright” said Alex and pulled a measuring tape from her briefcase “Come here Sirius” “Why?” He asked looking at her wearily. “Because you are still a wanted man, even in the mundane world, so I am going to take your measurements now and order your suits for you.” “Right.” Said Sirius and walked towards her resigned to his fate.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Stay still now.” Harry and Remus were looking at him and tried to stifle their laughter. “I wouldn’t be as amused as you two are; both of you will go through the same process when we are at the store, only it will be done by a professional.” Alex stated looking at them with a raised eyebrow. “Wait a moment, why would we buy a suit for me?” asked Remus alarmed. “Because, if you keep your current clothing, you are going to look like a servant beside us. That’s neither the truth nor what we want to project to the world. What we want to show is that you are a valuable member of the family, which is the truth.” Remus started to protest. “This is not up for discussion Remus, you are going to get at least some fancy clothes whether you like it or not.” Alex said with an air of finality in her voice. “Now-” she said as pulled away from Sirius and put the measuring tape on the table “let’s get a move on, we are wasting daylight.” She pulled the front door of the suite open and started heading towards the elevator.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Pushy isn’t she?” Sirius said looking at her leaving. Before Harry or Remus were able to voice their agreement, a voice sounded from the hallway “You have no idea!” Harry laughed and said “Come on guys, we shouldn’t keep her waiting.” Sirius transformed into his dog form and Remus put a leash on him. The massive black dog whined “It’s the law, Sirius.” Remus admonished him. Together, they all headed out and met Alex waiting for them in front of an elevator. As they made their way downstairs, they discussed their plans for the day. Exiting the hotel three heads, two human and one canine, turned and looked at Alex questioningly. “What? Do I have something on my face?” “I’m guessing you have an idea from where to start?” inquired Remus. “Oh, right, follow me, we are heading towards Savile Row, it’s a very famous road that has some of the best tailors.” She started walking and the three men followed her all the while trying to wheedle more information out of her. “At least give us some details. What are we going to do at Gringotts?” Asked Harry impatiently.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Alex turned and put her hand on top of his mouth. “Are you insane? Why don’t you run in the middle of the street yelling that we are wizards or that you are Harry Potter?!” Alex half-whispered half-yelled. “Wow, relax cub, it was just an innocent question.” Remus intervened. Alex let Harry go. “I know, I am sorry. It’s just that I’ve been planning this for so long, and it would be a shame for all of it to go to waste due to carelessness.” Admitted Alex. “Sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” Said Harry staring at his feet. “Hey chin up kid; just remember to only ask questions like that when we are in private.” Alex said while rubbing his hair. “Hey!” Shouted Harry indignantly. “Relax I can’t make it worse, can I?” asked Alex chuckling. Remus and Sirius were looking over them fondly. “Well here we are.” The boys looked around and noticed that they were on a street with a lot of fancy shops.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Remus and Harry were standing out in their shabby clothes, Sirius was standing out because of his size and Alex was the only one able to blend in. “Follow me gentlemen.” She said heading towards a shop. Apparently she had even researched the shops, since she looked like she knew exactly where she was going. They entered the store and a well-dressed employee approached them. He seemed to be in a dilemma; normally he would address the gentlemen first, but the girl was dressed far better than both of them. In the end he made up his mind as he turned and looked at Alex. “My name is John. Can I help you Miss?” He asked making clear that he thought they were in the wrong shop. “The name is Lady Peverel, and yes John. I do believe you can help me.” Said Alex while sending him a glare that would cut through ice. Hearing the name and the title made the salesman’s eyes to grow wide. “Of course my Lady” He fumbled. “How may I be of assistance?” he added with a small bow.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>After making sure, with another glare to his direction, that he was sufficiently cowered she explained “The gentlemen need to be tailored for suits, obviously. Plus I need to buy some ready-to-wear suits with these measurements.” She said pulling the paper where she had noted Sirius’s numbers from the inside pocket of her jacket, and handing it to the employee. “Certainly Lady Peverel, am I right to assume that you are going to oversee the procedure?” “Of course I will.” Remus and Harry were watching the by-play bewildered. Sirius was just happy that he had already done his part and in private too. “Then, may I suggest that we start with the ready-to-wear suits? They are the ones that will take the least amount of time.” Alex nodded.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>John led them in an area deeper inside the shop and finally came to stop between two racks. “So what are we looking for?” He asked. “At least one formal dinner suit; and then one or two that will be more suitable for everyday use.” “Would you like something classic or more modern?” “I believe we should keep it classic and classy.” Alex said jokingly. John gave a brief smile “Well, this is our take on the classically elegant dinner suit. The satin faced peaked lapels, buttons and bound pockets, as well as the satin trim on the trousers are all technically correct features, whilst the elegant cloth with its mohair content lends the suit a superior sheen for a sophisticated look, worthy of the most exclusive black tie events.” “Hmm… I like it.” Said Alex examining it critically. “We will take it.” She added with a final tone. “Let’s move on to the everyday pieces.” “Right, this way please.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>He led them to the next rack. “I don’t want to see them all John. I don’t have the time. I would like one of them to be grey and the other to be a classic pinstripe. A Lord in his mid-thirties will wear them so make your choices.” “Uh… Right, how about this shadow grey wool herringbone stripe suit?” Seeing Alex nod he continued. “And then for the second one maybe this pinstripe single breasted two button suit, cut in our house style with strong shoulders and a sculpted waist?” He looked over at the young Lady; she was looking at their dog as if waiting for something then the dog inclined his head as in agreement ‘now THAT is weird’ thought the employee. “We’ll take both.” “Shall we move on to the tailored suits for the gentlemen?” “Lead the way.” Piped in Remus.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>They walked in a room with mirrors all over, a tailor and a stand. “I think we should begin with the younger sir.” Said John shyly. Alex looked at him from the corner of her eyes. “Indeed.” “If you could please step on the stand?” said the tailor. Harry followed the instructions of the man perfectly and he was done in a few minutes. “How would you like the suits?” asked John. Before Harry could say anything, Alex started speaking. “I would like one to be made just like the formal dinner suit that we purchased before, only this one will have a black velvet jacket. Then I want two everyday suits; one in indigo and the other in navy and perhaps some burgundy tones.” “Of course my Lady. They sound lovely.” After John and the tailor had noted down Alex’s wishes they motioned Remus to take Harry’s place. “And what about the gentleman Lady Peverel?” “I want his formal suit to be in midnight blue tones; I want charcoal tones for one of the simpler suits and last but not least a simple black stripe suit. That would be all.” Alex said concluding their business.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>When Remus was done, they walked back towards the entrance of the shop. “Other than the ready-to-wear suits, the others will take four weeks to be made. Where do you want us to send them Lady Peverel?” “Send them to The Ritz under my name.” “It will be done. Have a pleasant day.” He bowed as they got out of the store.  As they headed up the road, Remus turned to Alex “Alright, what the hell was that?” “You didn’t like the colors?” asked Alex surprised. “The colors were fine, I mean what was up with you speaking for us when we were right there?!” Harry was shaking his head in agreement. “Guys, to him I was the one with the title, meaning that I was his customer. Even if you had spoken out about the colors, he would have still looked at me to see if I was in agreement.” “Shopping is weird.” Said Harry and Sirius barked, agreeing with his godson. “Only that kind of shopping.” Added Alex. “Where are we going now?” asked Harry. “Now we are heading towards Oxford Street, where we will find the simpler stuff that you need, dear brother.” She responded giving him a one armed hug.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The four of them spent an exhausting day shopping for Harry. They got him a variety of shirts in emerald, white, black, navy and red; three pairs of jeans, sneakers, combat boots, socks and underwear. It had been a dark moment when Sirius, Remus and Alex figured out that the Dursleys hadn’t even bothered to buy their nephew his own underwear. But all in all, it was a fun day. They bought him hundreds of T-shirts and long-sleeved blouses, a few trousers and Alex insisted on him getting a leather jacket. They returned to the hotel late in the evening. As soon as they got inside their suite Sirius changed back to his human self. “Tell me we are not doing that again anytime soon?” he exclaimed falling face first on the couch. “It wasn’t that bad.” Responded Alex. The men turned and looked at her with wide eyes. “Okay, it was a bit much, but that was because the Dursleys are assholes.” Trailed off Alex bitterly. “I still don’t understand why we bought a leather jacket.” Harry said suddenly trying to diffuse the situation. “We bought it so you can be cool like your awesome sister.” Said Alex grinning madly. “And here I thought you were normal, not like those two jokers.” Harry replied pointing at Sirius and Remus. “Meh, normal is way overrated” Said Alex waving her hand dismissively. “Um- Okay.” Harry replied bemused. “I think we should order dinner and then go to bed.” Remus interrupted them. “Yeah, sounds good.” Agreed Alex. After they ate, they all headed to bed. Tomorrow they had to tackle a new challenge, Gringotts.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Harry awoke with a start, gasping for breath. His new pajamas were drenched in sweat as he tried to calm his wildly beating heart. Every night, since he got back from Hogwarts, he had nightmares about Cedric’s death and Voldemort’s return. He went to the bathroom and washed his face, so it was free of tear tracks. Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again, he changed into the clothes that he would wear for the meeting in the bank and headed towards the living room. As he entered, he noticed a shadow leaning next to the open window, smoking.</p>
<p>For a minute he was petrified; then the person’s eyes were illuminated by their cigarette. “Alex?” He questioned curiously. “Hey kid, what are you doing out of bed? Bad dream?” She inquired with a gravelly voice. Even though Harry wanted to lie and claim he was fine, he had this weird notion that Alex would know if he did. “Yes, it was about the third task.” Harry said sitting in the armchair closest to her. “Wish I could tell you that it’s going to be fine. But I have a feeling that it’s going to get worse, before it gets better. What you should keep in mind though is this; don’t feel ashamed by the nightmares, because they make you stronger. They are just a testament of what you went through, they are the proof that you survived.”</p>
<p>Harry thought about it for a minute, and drawing strength from what his sister told him, he admitted something that he hadn’t told anyone. “I have them every night. Before the third task they were about Quirrell or the basilisk or the night our parents died.” He finished quietly. Alex sighed sadly at this. “I would be surprised if you didn’t. We all have our crosses to bear; you shouldn’t think less of yourself for having them.” Harry looked down at his feet. “Do you really think that after twelve years in Azkaban Sirius is in that room sleeping peacefully?” She asked, while pointing at Sirius’s bedroom. “Or that Remus doesn’t have his own demons too? There is nothing wrong with having nightmares.”</p>
<p>Harry stared out the window deep in thought. “I dream about that night too, you know.” Stated Alex quietly looking outside as well. Harry’s head snapped up to stare at her, the same time Alex turned to him. An understanding passed through them, one that comes only from a shared experience. Alex brought Harry close to her half hugging him as the two siblings watched the sun rise over London.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Confusion and Search Parties.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>POV change.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus Dumbledore was sitting in the Headmaster’s office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, unaware that this gorgeous summer day would soon take a turn for the worse. He was humming to himself sucking on a lemon drop, when suddenly his fireplace burst into green flames. His floo revealed Alastor Moody followed closely by Nymphadora Tonks, both members of the Order of the Phoenix.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Good morning Alastor, Nymphadora. Would you care for a lemon drop?” He greeted them jovially. “Now is not the time Albus. Potter is missing.” Barked out Moody. Dumbledore’s whole exterior changed “What do you mean?” He asked seriously. “Tonks had the night shift and I was supposed to change her in the morning around six, when I arrived there I found Tonks sleeping, though from what we gathered it was a magic induced sleep, and the boy missing. I scanned the house from the outside with my eye and I could only see three people inside, his relatives. I went inside, woke them up and asked them where he was. They had no idea, they hadn’t even realized he wasn’t there. We also checked his room, there were no signs of a magical trace, like a portkey or someone apparating recently, but all of his things were missing.” Reported Moody with his gruff voice.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Tonks looked down in shame when the part about her being caught unaware was mentioned. Dumbledore appeared deep in thought, though on the inside he was really angry at the young auror. A light probe in her mind confirmed Moody’s thoughts. “This is very troubling. Alright, Auror Tonks you will be patrolling Diagon Alley for the next few hours to see if he turns up there. Alastor you will be standing guard at the Leaking Cauldron. Report back in five hours.” Having their orders, both aurors headed out using the floo again.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Thinking it was possible for Voldemort to be behind this, Albus fire-called his faithful spy and Potions Master. “Severus, Are you there?” “What is it Headmaster?” “Could you come to my office? There is something I want to talk to you about.” Knowing that it was more of an order and less of a request Snape replied “Of course Albus, I will step right through.” Dumbledore ended the fire-call allowing the other man to come into his office. Gesturing to the younger man to sit in an armchair, he sat again behind his office. For a while none of them spoke. Snape was waiting for the Headmaster to tell him why he had been summoned. Dumbledore surveyed him carefully above his glasses.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Tell me Severus, has Voldemort called a meeting lately?” “Of course not Albus, you know as well as I do, that if there had been a death-eater meeting you would have been the first to know.” The older man continued to look at him searchingly. Finally finding no hint of deception he said “I’m afraid Severus that young Harry has been missing since early this morning.” “Is that why you called me? The arrogant brat probably thought it would be great fun to leave his house for a few hours, just to make us chase him around like headless chickens. He is just like his father-” “That’s enough Severus.” Thundered Dumbledore looking down at him. “You think that I didn’t think of that? But young Nymphadora who was guarding Harry at the time was put to sleep by someone, and if that someone was Harry then the Ministry would have sent him a warning, but they haven’t or I would have heard about it.” Said Albus while stroking his beard.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“So the girl is incompetent, nothing new there, she was a Hufflepuff after all. I don’t see how this concerns me.” Replied Snape. “Is there any chance that Voldemort took him?” Asked the Headmaster, ignoring Snape’s insults. “If he did, we would have heard from him by now. Plus he would have probably questioned me about Privet Drive and the protections you put up.” “That’s what I thought too. Alright Severus you can go.” Knowing a dismissal when he heard one Snape flooed back into his lab. Dumbledore got up and started pacing. ‘Who would Harry trust enough to leave the protections of his house?’ thought Albus. The answer came to him right away ‘Sirius and Remus of course! But no, they left this morning to act as an envoy to the werewolves. Hm… Maybe his little friends know something.’ With that final thought he got up and called Fawkes to him. The phoenix appeared in a burst of flames and took him at number 12 Grimmauld Place.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Dumbledore materialized in the kitchen of the house startling Molly Weasley who was preparing lunch at the time. “Oh Albus, you scared me!” she exclaimed with her hand over her heart. “I’m sorry Molly; I assure you it was not my intention.” He said gently, eyes twinkling. “What can I help you with?” she asked knowing there was no Order meeting scheduled today. “I need to speak with your youngest son and Miss Granger.” “Oh, the children are in the drawing room cleaning. Do you want me to call them down?” “No need, I will go up and talk to them there.” And with that he walked out of the kitchen in the hallway. Ascending the stairs he entered the room and saw all the children, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, huddled together whispering to each other.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Good morning, my dear girls and boys.” He greeted them jovially. They jumped at the sound of his voice and turned to look at him with wide eyes. The redheads looked uncomfortable but Hermione stepped forward. “Good morning P-professor, we didn’t realize you were here.” “That’s quite alright my dear; I can be quite stealthy even in my old age.” Albus continued merrily. Hearing that Ron let a nervous laugh, but quickly looked down at his feet blushing when the others turned to stare at him. “I was wondering Miss Granger if I may speak with you and Mr. Weasley in private.” Without looking at Ron Hermione answered “Of course Professor.” “Excellent. Why don’t you two follow me to the library?” He said and walked out with Ron and Hermione trailing close behind.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>After they reached the library and Dumbledore put up the necessary privacy charms they all sat down. “Now children, I’m going to tell you something and I want you to stay calm. I’m afraid that young Harry is missing since early this morning.” Albus said watching their reactions closely. Hermione let out a gasp of horrified surprise while Ron just stared at the Headmaster confused. “But I thought that he was safe at the muggles.” “Oh my God what if he has been taken? What if” “Miss Granger! Calm yourself.” He gave them a few minutes until he had their full attention again “I don’t believe Harry was abducted by Death eaters or Voldemort. To answer your question Mr. Weasley, yes Harry is quite safe at the Dursleys. The only explanation I can think of, is that young Harry might have run away.” Dumbledore stated after he was sure they didn’t know anything about Harry’s disappearing act. Immediately Hermione stood up in alarm.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“But that is so irresponsible, so reckless and not to mention dangerous.” She frantically said. Ron stayed silent still processing the new information. Truth be told ever since their first year Christmas, when Harry’s relatives gave him a knut for a Christmas gift, even if it was in muggle money, he had disliked them. Plus since the first day they met there were alarm bells going off in Ron’s mind, not only concerning what Harry said about his family, but also about what he didn’t say. Ron himself was always going on about his siblings and the trouble they gotten in when they were kids, pulling off various pranks and the like. Harry on the other hand never talked about his cousin or any fun he had during his childhood.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Now Ron knew that he wasn’t always the sharpest tool in the shed, but when it mattered he could pay attention to details and he could think analytically, after all he wouldn’t be a good chess player otherwise. The evidence he had seen, or in cases not seen, the previous years didn’t paint Mr. and Mrs. Dursley in a positive light, and he for one never liked the fact that his best friend had to return there every summer. Coming out of his thoughts he saw that Hermione had stopped her ranting and was watching the Headmaster anxiously. “I’m guessing since you are telling us this, you haven’t been able to find him yet.” Said Ron. “No, though I have people looking for him.” Replied Dumbledore. “What I need from you two is to let myself or another Order member know if Harry contacts you.”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>They both nodded although Ron was privately thinking that he would do no such thing. After they confirmed that they would follow his request the Headmaster left, leaving the two alone in the library. “Oh Ron what if something has happened to Harry?” Hermione asked fearfully. “I’m not all that worried” “How can you not be?” she exclaimed outraged.  “‘Mione let me finish.” He said trying to calm her down. She gave him a look that practically screamed ‘Explain now!’. “Well for starters, we both know that Harry is very resourceful and can take care of himself.” “But Ron things are different now. It’s too dangerous for him to be out and about on his own!” “Yes, but you heard Dumbledore, they haven’t found him yet. The British Magical world is not really all that big. You’ve got Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, the Ministry, St. Mungo’s and Hogsmeade; Since Harry has no reason to go to the Ministry or the hospital that leaves the other three, and if he went either to Hogwarts or Hogsmeade he would have been found immediately, so we have to assume that the only magical place he would visit is Diagon Alley and I’m sure that’s where the Order is looking. Now none them are thinking like Harry, if he did ran away where would he feel more comfortable?” He asked her pointedly.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“The Muggle world.” Hermione breathed out in realization. “Yes, at least that’s what I think. Now before you ran off, to tell the Order our theory, I want you to ask yourself something; if my Dad, who is supposed to be the Ministry’s expert on all things muggle, can’t act like one even for half an hour; how will pureblood bigots, like Malfoy, going to find Harry?” “Still Ron, Harry shouldn’t have been so reckless.” Hermione retorted. “Put yourself in his shoes for a minute, he saw Diggory getting murdered, he saw Voldemort being reborn –hell he didn’t only witness it, he took part in the ritual even if he was an unwilling participant- and last week he had to go back at his relative’s place, which must have been the cherry on top.” Said Ron pointing out everything that had happened the last month.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“If Harry really ran away on his own then I say good for him. We are going to see him September 1st on the train.” “How can you be so sure of that?” asked Hermione. “Come on ‘Mione, Hogwarts is his home, he is definitely going to be on the Express.” Hermione silently acknowledged that statement. She thought about everything Ron said to her. She, also, had seen the signs of neglect, if not outright abuse, on their best friend. She gave a bit more thought on Ron’s reasoning and deductions and stared at him like she was seeing him in a new light . Seeing that the tips of Ron’s ears turned red. “What?” he asked finally. “Nothing, it’s just… When did you become so smart?” “It’s been known to happen, no need to sound so surprised.” Responded Ron fidgeting.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Yes, but you have never shown that kind of reasoning and logic at school.” “True” said Ron evenly “But this isn’t school we are talking about, but our best friend. Plus, despite evidence to the contrary, I actually did some thinking last year.” Hermione looked at him with pride. “So, are you going to tell them about our conclusions?” Ron asked while standing up. “Well, Professor Dumbledore said to let them know if Harry contacts us, no reason to bother them with such trivialities.” Said Hermione with a small smirk. “Great, what do you say we go back to the drawing room to find the others, and play the part of the concerned best friends? You do play the part of the anxious mother-hen pretty well after all.” “Prat.” Exclaimed Hermione smacking him lightly on the shoulder.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>A few hours later Dumbledore was sitting in his office thinking about everything that has happened since this morning. ‘It is doubtful that Harry pulled this by himself. In addition there was also the fact that someone put Nymphadora to sleep and he couldn’t have done that, but from what Alastor said there weren’t any signs of struggle in his room and he took all his stuff with him. If he was taken against his will, his kidnapper wouldn’t have let him pack. I should wait until I hear their reports then, if they haven’t seen anything, I will call an order meeting. They should be here any moment now.’</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>His floo activated and the two aurors stepped in his office, “Alastor, Nymphadora any news?” “Nothing Albus. I asked Tom and he said that no one came in early this morning other than the regulars and there was no sign of him while I was there.” Said Moody with his gruff voice. The Headmaster looked at the younger auror in front of him. “Nothing in the Alley either, sir.” Responded Tonks looking at her feet in shame. “I’m calling for an order meeting in an hour. I expect to see you both there.” Stated Dumbledore dismissing them. After the two of them flooed out he used a special phoenix pendant he had to inform the rest of the order about the meeting. He sat wearily behind his desk and rubbed his eyes tiredly. ‘This is getting quickly out of control’ he thought concerned.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Ha sat there contemplating the matter at hand for quite some time, after a while he sat up and headed towards the Headquarters. Entering the kitchen of Grimmauld place he saw that everybody else was already there, and as usual they had left the seat at the head of the table empty. Sitting down he addressed them “Thank you all for making it to this emergency meeting.” “Of course Albus.” Said Elphias Doge who was sitting on his right. He took a deep breath and looked around the table at every member trying to convey the seriousness of the situation. “Harry Potter went missing from his home at Surrey early this morning.” Immediately people started talking over each other firing questions at him, Molly Weasley being the loudest of them all.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh Merlin Albus! Where could he be? Do you think he was taken? Do you know anything? We should have brought him here after the school let out.” Dumbledore raised his hand and silence fell over the table. “Please Molly; you know it was imperative that Harry went to stay with his family at least for a few weeks. As for what we know so far, I can tell you that I don’t believe young Harry was taken by force.” Before he could continue Emmeline Vance interrupted him “Who was on guard duty at the time?” she asked curiously. “I was.” Said Tonks in a small voice feeling even more responsible since dinner time had come and gone and yet nobody had seen or heard from Harry at all. “Tonks I’ve worked with you before, I know you are a good auror. Can you tell us what happened?” Kingsley Shacklebolt asked in his deep calming voice.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I was guarding the house like normal and at the time we believe Harry left the house I was at the side scanning the street. Then I blacked out; but not the violent black out you get from a stunning spell, more like the one you get when you fall asleep after an exhausting day. Moody woke me up long after sunrise, at six, when he came to take over.” Reported Tonks staring fixedly down at the table. Then Moody took over “Aye, it’s like the lass said. As soon as I woke her up I did my standard scan of the house with my eye, and it was then we realized that the boy was missing. We went inside, questioned his relatives and searched the kid’s room. The muggles didn’t know anything and his room was untouched other than his stuff missing, no disturbances what so ever. We reported back to Albus straight away, he send us to stand guard at the Leaky Cauldron and the Alley in case Potter showed up. We were there until an hour ago and there was no sign of him.”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I think the ones we should really question about this are our two missing members.” Snape said smoothly from the Headmasters left. “And not your Master?” Barked out Moody while the others did a headcount to see who was missing. “Alastor please” said Albus rubbing his temples “I have already questioned Severus about Voldemort’s involvement, and neither he nor I think he had anything to do with this.” “Headmaster if I may, the two reckless dunderheads have showed time and time again that they cannot be trusted.” Continued Snape softly, looking only at Dumbledore, by that time everyone else had figured out that Remus and Sirius were not present. Peering down at his Potions Master, Albus set his elbows on the table and crossed his fingers. “Do you really believe Severus, that I did not think of that?” “Of course not Headmaster.” Said Snape quickly lowering his eyes.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Remus and Sirius left early this morning to contact the werewolf packs. A task that only they could accomplish.” Snape sneered at that “But we can ask Kreacher if they were here before that. Kreacher!” called out Dumbledore. The old elf appeared with a loud crack besides him and looked at them with unhidden disdain. “Kreacher could you please tell me where Sirius and Remus were this morning?” he asked softly. Kreacher looked pained to have to answer him, but the blood traitor Master had ordered him to treat the muggle loving fool as his Master while he was gone. “Blood traitor Master and the half-breed were sitting in the library, before they left to see the half-blood Headmaster.” Said Kreacher, venom pouring from every word.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Thank you Kreacher you may go.” Said Dumbledore and the old elf vanished without a word. “Well there you have it, Severus. Unless you are suggesting that a wanted man and a werewolf got their hands on time-turner, I think it’s safe to say that they had no connection to this. In fact until they get back I won’t be able to tell them about this.” “The only things we have heard so far, are pointless accusations” said Arthur Weasley suddenly, rubbing his forehead in frustration. “Do you know anything at all Albus?” he asked. Most people shifted around in their seats nervously, when the soft spoken man boldly pointed out their panicked reactions. “From what I can tell, Harry was not abducted. He took all his belongings with him, which indicates he left willingly. Nevertheless, I do not believe he acted on his own. It is true that what Nymphadora describes sounds like a magic induced sleep, which makes me think that an adult witch or wizard was involved and that worries me.”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Why?” Sturgis Podmore asked confused. “Because Sturgis, if it wasn’t one of us and it wasn’t Voldemort, then it means that there is an unknown third party involved. Someone whose motives we do not know, nor do we know where their loyalties lie or if we can trust them.” Answered Dumbledore gravelly. By now everyone was looking at their leader solemnly. “Should we bring in the Ministry?” Questioned Dedalus Diggle. “I do not think it would be prudent for the Minister to learn of Harry’s disappearance yet, considering how he is acting towards both Harry and me. Furthermore if Harry’s missing status were to become public, Voldemort would learn about it too and that is something we need to avoid at all costs.”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“So what do we do Albus?” asked Moody. “First of all Severus, I know that Voldemort didn’t have anything to do with this, but keep your ears open just in case. Secondly Mundungus I need you to do the same with your underground contacts, but do not say a word to anyone about this.” Both men nodded. “Now we need to have at least one person posted in the Leaky Cauldron and one in the Alley at all times, in case Harry shows up. He might need to get money from Gringotts. So, I need the ones who were guarding Harry at his house to find a way to work this out.” All those that were part of the guard duty nodded.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“For the rest of us it is business as usual, but please all of you keep your eyes open.” All the members nodded in agreement and started whispering between themselves about anything that could be helpful in finding Harry. “On that note tonight’s meeting has come to an end. Thank you all for your support and for coming tonight.” Said Dumbledore concluding the meeting. Slowly, various Order members begun to trail out of the kitchen of Grimmauld place and into London’s summer night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Gringotts.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I felt like I had to get it out of the way.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry and Alex were sitting on one of the couches talking in quiet voices, when Sirius and Remus woke up. “Good morning guys, have you two been up long?” asked Remus “Not really. Shall I order breakfast?” answered Alex sharing a look with Harry. After everyone nodded she called room service. They all sat around in the lounge waiting for their breakfast to arrive before they got into more planning. Finally the hotel’s butler knocked on the door, letting them know that their meal had arrived. As per usual Alex got up and headed towards the door.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Soon they all served themselves and started eating. It was only then that Alex thought to ask Sirius and Remus about Dumbledore. “Hey Moony, Padfoot how long can you guys stay with us and what did you tell Dumbledore?” “We can stay for a month, maybe more,  without arousing suspicion. When we read your letter, we went to see him and told him that it was time for Remus to go and talk to the werewolf packs across the U.K., and that I was going with him as his back up.” Sirius started explaining. “Wait a moment, we sent you the letter pretty early and said that you should come by around dinner time. If you left in the morning what were you doing all day?” Harry interrupted in confusion, nodding along Alex just looked at them weirdly.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Well, you see we had to work on our story a bit.” Remus said. “Yeah, we traveled all around the country; most werewolf packs live in forests, but usually there is either a city or a village nearby. So, we visited most of the cities and villages that were close to a pack, in case anyone from the Order checks up on us. But we already cautioned Dumbledore off that, citing that most werewolves are suspicious of wizards de facto, and if we want them on our side we shouldn’t aggravate them.” Finished Sirius, since Remus had gotten quite uncomfortable with this line of discussion.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Having noticed the same thing Alex decided to change the subject. “That’s great. Having you guys around will surely help. Now, our appointment in the bank is in two hours. I think that besides our other business in the bank, we should also start the process of getting Sirius free.” The three males looked at her still not sure about the specifics of this plan. “First of all, have you all seen Pettigrew alive after Sirius’s incarceration?” Her question was answered with three nods. Pulling towards her the ever present briefcase, she took out four vials. “Good, I will need those memories and Sirius; I will also need your memory of <strong>that</strong> night and what happened afterwards.”</p>
<p>One by one they stepped forward so Alex could collect the memories. “What are you going to do with them?” asked Harry “I’m going to write a letter to Amelia Bones and sent these with it.” Remus leaned forward “Is that wise?” he asked trepidation evident in his voice. “I’m not going to give her anything else other than the memories for now. The letter will reach her through Gringotts, so she won’t know who sent it and I will write it now so that we can all agree on the contents.”  The others all looked comforted by that while Alex grabbed some expensive paper and a fountain pen from her briefcase.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Why not simple parchment and quill?” asked Sirius frowning. “All witches and wizards use those, especially the adults; I, on the other hand, want to keep her guessing about the identity of the sender and I don’t want her to start suspecting any of you.” She wrote a first draft and asked their opinion. After a few suggestions they deemed that it was ready and so Alex sealed it and put it in her briefcase.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Looking at her watch, she said “Well, it’s almost time for our portkey to activate. Harry do you remember what I said about the goblins?” Harry nodded determined. “What about them?” asked Sirius. “Nothing, I just gave Harry a basic etiquette lesson this morning about how to handle them.” She briefly explained. “But you should have known this already.” Stated Sirius looking confused. “I mean, you are the next Lord Potter and one of Gringotts best clients.” Harry looked at him funnily. “Come on Siri, did you really think that Dumbledore said anything to him? He found out about the Lordship the day before yesterday, and I was the one who told him.” Alex said looking at her watch again.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Right, gather around.” she said, pulling a pocket watch that had the Gringotts coat of arms on it from her jacket’s inside pocket. She held it in front of her and everyone touched it. “When the portkey activates start walking, it will make for a smoother landing” said Alex to Harry “Look sharp gentlemen, lift off in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…” In a flash of bright light they were gone. Harry stumbled but remained upright when the uncomfortable feeling was over and his feet touched the ground. He looked beside him and saw the other three looking almost impeccable. Hearing a voice from his right stopped him from voicing his thoughts on portkeys.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“State your business!” Barked out an armed goblin looking at them suspiciously. “We have an appointment with Ragnarok.” Said Alex performing a small bow to the goblin warrior. “Wait here.” Responded the goblin who then walked away towards another goblin that was sitting behind a desk. Harry took a moment to look around. They had landed inside a cavern adequately lit by numerous torches along the walls; it was fashioned like a small reception area. The previous goblin returned. “Follow me.” He said in a gruff voice. They walked behind him through a series of tunnels. After a while the walls changed from rock and dirt to white marble.<br/>
‘We must be deeper into Gringotts than normal clients ever go’ thought Harry. The goblin led them to a door which had a golden plaque that read Ragnarok, Director and Chief Accountant Manager. “Here you are.” Said the goblin and promptly walked back where they came from. “Everyone ready?” asked Alex. Sharing a look the three of them nodded and so she knocked on the door. “Enter” called a raspy voice.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Without further ado, she opened the door and walked in with Harry following and Sirius and Remus bringing up the rear. The office they walked in was big, spacious and luxurious with a large plush couch and two comfortable looking armchairs placed opposite an enormous mahogany desk upon which papers, scrolls and parchments were neatly organized in stacks. Behind the desk an old goblin was seated. He was wearing a suit in his measurements and his face was adorned by multiple scars. He looked up from the ledger in front of him and regarded them all seriously; when his eyes fell on Alex he got up and came around the desk. “Greetings Alexandra, I trust you are well?” “Well met Ragnarok, indeed I am and yourself?” “Just fine, thank you; please be seated.” They all managed to fit on the couch, Alex and Harry in the middle with Remus and Sirius on their sides.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Before we get down to business, let me introduce you to my companions, to my right is my younger brother Hadrian James Potter, Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter” “Greetings Director” said Harry with a slight incline of his head, never breaking eye-contact. The goblin examined him for a moment and nodded to him. Alex felt a bit of tension leaving Harry’s body at the gesture. “Next on his right is his Godfather Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.”<br/>
“If I remember correctly Lord Black ,we’ve met before when you were a child and your father was dealing with some business in the bank.” “Indeed sir, your memory serves you well; it’s good to make your acquaintance again.” “Likewise.” “Last but not least, to my left is Remus John Lupin, my Godfather and family friend.” “Good to meet you sir.” Ragnarok’s eyes roamed over him and nodded as well. “Now that the pleasantries are over, let’s get down to it.” Said Alex. “Of course, how can Gringotts help you today?”</p>
<p><br/>
“Let’s start with a full inheritance test on my brother.” “Right.” He pulled a single piece of parchment and what seemed like ritualistic knife from a drawer and pushed them towards Harry. “The test requires thirteen drops of your blood on the parchment, if you please.” Harry cast a wary glance at his sister who nodded slightly. Picking up the knife he pierced his index finger and counted the drops, after he was done he sucked on his finger lightly to stop the bleeding. Seeing this Sirius and Remus let out a chuckle and Alex scoffed. Taking his finger in her hand she pulled out her wand and cast a small healing charm.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Ragnarok allowed a small smirk at their antics, as the parchment begun to absorb the blood and words started to appear the goblin brought the page closer to read it. Looking through it quickly, he handed it back to them.<br/>
Harry was amazed to find a complete list of all his ancestors; he saw the Peverel and Gryffindor lines and the Potter one which was the most prominent, but what surprised him was a dotted line saying he was the Heir of the Black Family  through Sirius. He turned at the after mentioned man, ready to question him about it. Before he could, his Godfather answered him. “It’s because I don’t have any children and since you are my godson you qualify as a legitimate Heir. I guess that answers the question of my legibility for the Black Lordship.” Sirius said scratching his chin.</p>
<p><br/>
“Of course, you have been legible for it ever since your father’s death. All that remains is for you to claim your family ring.” Said Ragnarok with an affronted look on his face. “Oh no Ragnarok, we weren’t questioning Gringotts’s credibility on the matter, we just weren’t sure how the magic would respond due to Sirius’s supposed imprisonment.” Exclaimed Alex trying to placate the goblin. “Neither Gringotts nor Magic care about false convictions.” “Good to know.” Murmured Sirius. “Look at that cub!” said Remus pointing at the bottom of the page, since he was still reading Harry’s inheritance while the others were talking. The rest of them looked where he was indicating. There in bold red letters read Able to claim Slytherin Lordship by right of conquest (<strong>1981, 1992, 1993, 1995</strong>).</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“It seems you were right.” Said Harry faintly to Alex. “Wait! You knew about this?!” Half asked half shouted Sirius looking shocked. “I only had a suspicion.” “Yes, Mr. Potter can claim the Slytherin Lordship if he so wishes. Need I remind you Alexandra that you still haven’t claimed the Gryffindor ring, also what about the Peverel Lordship? Which one of you will claim it?” asked Ragnarok looking between the teenagers. “Don’t worry Ragnarok I will take the ring today, also my brother and I have decided that we should split the Lordships equally, so the Peverel one goes to me. Before you get the rings may I ask a question?” “You may, this is after all why we are here.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Does Harry need to get emancipated to get the Slytherin vote in the Wizengamot or can he appoint a proxy like with the Potter seat?” “Normally he would have to get emancipated, but the purebloods didn’t like children turning into independent adults before they could influence them, so the law changed some time in the 1800’s.” “Alright then, please get us the Head and the Heir rings, we would also like complete audits of our vaults and a summary of everything we own.” “Well, the audits will take a few days, you can come back for them or I could send them to you by owl.” Ragnarok rang a bell and a different goblin entered the office, they exchanged a few words in Gobbledegook and he turned to leave. Before he could step entirely out of the office Alex spoke up “Oh wait, could you also have them bring our parent’s will so the others can read it?” Ragnarok waved the second goblin away “No need, I’ve got it right here.” He said handing her a pristine envelope. “Thank you.” She responded while opening it carefully. She unfolded the papers reverently and the boys huddled close to her so they could read.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><em><strong>This is the Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter, making any wills predating this one null and void.<br/>
We, Lord James and Lady Lily Potter, being of sound body and mind declare the following.</strong></em><br/>
<br/>
<em>First, to our friend and best man, Sirius Orion Black.<br/>
<br/>
Padfoot we leave you our children, they are the greatest treasure we have. We would give you money, but we know that you wouldn’t take it.<br/>
<br/>
Second, to our other good friend, Remus John Lupin.<br/>
<br/>
Moony we leave you with a task; help Padfoot raise our kids, you know how immature he can be. <strong>I trust you to be the voice of reason</strong> (Lily). In addition we leave you 100,000 galleons, go buy yourself a new set of clothes mate! Cheers!<br/>
<br/>
Third, to our friend Peter Pettigrew.<br/>
<br/>
Wormtail we also leave you 100,000 galleons, thank you for being our secret-keeper.<br/>
<br/>
If our death was the result of betrayal, then Peter is to be locked in the deepest and darkest cell in Azkaban warded against animagi and the key is to be thrown in the sea (Lily insists!).<br/>
</em></p>
<p>
  <em><br/>
Last but not least, to our children, Alexandra Lynn and Hadrian James, whom we love more than anything. We leave you kids with everything else we own. We know that wealth will never be able to substitute us being there, but we’ll rest a bit easier if we know that you are cared for. Always remember that we love you, and no matter what, we are proud of you. Take good care of each other.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>
<br/>
<strong>Caution</strong>: What follows is a list of possible guardians for our children in case Sirius is unavailable.<br/>
<br/>
1.Remus Lupin. (We don’t care about the Ministry’s bigoted and unfair laws! If we say he can raise them, then he bloody well can!)<br/>
<br/>
2.Alice and Frank Longbottom.<br/>
<br/>
3.Minerva McGonagall.<br/>
<br/>
4.Amelia Bones.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>In no case should our children ever go to Petunia and Vernon Dursley! My sister and her husband hate everything about magic! If no one from the list above is available, then we prefer our kids to take their chances in a non-magical orphanage instead.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Signed<br/>
James and Lily Potter.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
 When they have finished reading it, all of them had unshed tears in their eyes. Remus was especially touched that his best friends trusted him that much. They had told him so of course; time and time again but Remus, even after all these years, still had trouble with his self-esteem due to his werewolf nature. Sirius on the other hand was thinking how much he failed not only James and Lilly, but Alex and Harry too. One reckless action was the cause of endless pain for the three of them. Though Alex was raised by a good man, according to her, she still didn’t grow up with family or alongside her brother.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Harry was feeling sad but most of all he was feeling angry. He should have never been placed with the Dursleys in the first place, at least one of these people who were mentioned as possible guardians would have been able to take him in. Why did Dumbledore force him to grow up in such abysmal circumstances? Was it possible he knew how Harry was raised? Did he do it on purpose? Or was he comfortably ignorant of what transpired in Privet Drive? These questions seemed to run in endless circles in his mind. He hadn’t noticed he was shaking until Alex put a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him a small squeeze.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Before anyone could comment on the will, the previous goblin walked in carrying six small boxes. He deposited them carefully on Ragnarok’s desk and left without a word. Ragnarok took the first box opened it and presented it to Alex. “The ring of Gryffindor.” Inside the box sat a large gold ring, it had a big spherical ruby on it and on each side of the gem a lion was etched, standing on their two hind legs and roaring facing the ruby. On the inside of the band the words ‘Fortitude Virtutis Nobilitate’ were scripted. “What are those?” asked Harry.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“It’s the family’s motto” responded Ragnarok since Alex seemed engrossed with her family ring. “What do the words mean?” He asked again and this time Alex answered “Bravery, Virtue, Nobility” she softly responded and placed it on her right ring finger. There was a flash of light as the magic accepted her and the ring resized itself to fit her snugly. Having never witnessed Family Magic, at least none he can remember, Harry was at awe by the whole thing. The old goblin pushed the second box towards her. “The Peverel ring.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>This one was a bit more modest, a silver band with a medium sized square cut sapphire. The motto inside the band read ‘Mors Amicus Noster’. This time Alex replied before Harry could ask. “Death is our friend.” She placed that one on her middle finger and the process repeated. “Now your rings Mr. Potter have one difference, they are the Heir rings and as such do not carry as much weight as the Head rings, but that doesn’t mean they are less important.” Ragnarok pointed out as he gave him three boxes. “Err… Excuse me Sir, but why three boxes? I thought that I could only claim the Slytherin and Potter Lordships.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Forgive me young Sir, but I thought that since you are the heir apparent for the Black family, it would only befit your station to wear their Heir ring.” Said the goblin while looking a bit uncomfortable. “Would that be okay Sirius?” “Well pup, it’s really up to you, though I would like it if you did. It would signify us as family.” Mumbled Sirius blushing a bit. Harry brightened up at that and immediately pulled the Black ring closer to him. He took it out of its box and studied it. It had a simple silver band, much like the Peverel ring now belonging to his sister, and an onyx stone; on top of the stone the image of a small raven was etched.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The words said ‘Toujours Pur’. “Always pure.” Sirius bitterly translated. Knowing Sirius’s feelings regarding blood-purity Harry said “We can always say that it means pure of heart and not pure of blood.” His Godfather gave him half of smile at his try, still looking troubled. Next he took the Slytherin ring and was amazed by its design. It was a black gold ring with a triangle shaped emerald; there were silver snakes adorning the band seemingly hugging the gem. “Wow” He said exhaling softly “If this is the Heir ring what does the Lordship ring look like?” Harry continued looking at it incredibly.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“It’s bigger and there are also two gems on it, one is an emerald and the other is a diamond; the band itself forms never ending Celtic knots and there is an Ouroboros circling the stones.” “What’s an Ouroboros?” “An Ouroboros is an ancient symbol depicting a serpent or dragon eating its own tail. It symbolizes eternity and the soul of the world.” Piped in Remus from his left. “Holy crap Remus!” yelped Sirius “I had completely forgotten you were here.”<br/>
“Oh that’s nice” Remus mocked him. Ragnarok, Alex and Harry were highly amused by their antics; and it showed, as Ragnarok and Alex tried to hold back their smirks and Harry tried not to laugh out loud. “If you two are quite done…” said Alex through her smirk.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>It was then Harry noticed the family motto inscribed on the inside of the band. ‘Quae est Potentia’. “Hey Alex, what does it mean?” “Power is everything.” His sister replied. “Yeah, I can see Voldemort all over that.” Harry exclaimed feeling defeated.  “While the so called Dark Lord has a lot of attributes that Salazar Slytherin praised, I am most certain that you’ll do wonderful things with that ring on your finger.” Ragnarok observed. Harry looked at him for a long moment, then he straighten his back and reached forth to take the third box that held the Potter Heir ring in his hands.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Opening it the first thing he saw, was the sun stone that had an almost pinkish hue; it sat on a thick bronze band, with two griffins etched  on either side of it. The inscription read ‘Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat’. “I think I know this one, Fortune favors the bold; right?” the other three nodded in agreement. As Harry slipped on his family ring, he was shocked at how quickly the Family Magic accepted him. He could feel warm pulses of arcane energy running through it. It made him ache for his home, despite the fact that he didn't have a one other than Hogwarts.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Finally, it’s your turn Lord Black.” Sirius looked at the box the goblin placed in front of him with trepidation evident on his face. He made a move to grab the box, but he stopped midair; it looked like there was an internal battle going on in his mind. In the end he took it and opened it slowly. Resting inside was a silver ring with a big rectangle onyx stone decorating it; there was a large raven with its wings open, as if in mid-flight, carved in gold on it. ‘Toujours Pur’ could once again be seen on the inside, same with Harry’s Heir ring. Picking it up and looking uncomfortable, Sirius examined it.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“You know, last time I saw this was when I was sixteen; the same night I ran away from my family home.” He murmured and then put it on his ring finger. Unlike Alex’s or Harry’s rings, this time there was a pause before the Magic finally, formally accepted Sirius as the new Lord Black. “Let me be the first to congratulate you Lady Peverel-Gryffindor, Lord Black and you as well Mr. Potter in coming into your holdings and titles.” Said Ragnarok bowing his head at them. All three nodded their thanks and Alex responded “Thank you Director Ragnarok, for the services that Gringotts provided our families with.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Will that be all you require of us today?” “I’m afraid not. There are still some matters to attend to, if you have the time.” “Considering you are paying it for it, I have all the time you need.” Said Ragnarok smirking at them. “Good, first things first, Harry needs to appoint proxies for his two seats on the Wizengamot.” Harry looked at her for a moment then his gaze turned to Remus and finally to Sirius. He thoughts turned back to Dumbledore. “Every adult I trust is in this room. I’m not too sure who should become my proxy or for which house; so, any suggestions?” He asked.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“If I may” started Alex “Yes?” prompted Remus knowing she had a bigger picture in mind. “I believe I’m correct in assuming, Remus, that you don’t wish to be in the spotlight?” The werewolf started shaking his head empathetically in a universal no gesture “Then I believe that you should make Sirius the proxy for the Slytherin seat-“ “What?! Why?!” barked out Sirius looking at her alarmed. “If you would let me finish.” Said Alex giving him a side way glare. “Right, sorry but you need to explain this.” He spat out looking only mildly chastised by her glare. “Sirius focus, the Slytherin and Black Houses are traditionally dark while the Peverel, Gryffindor and Potter are considered either light or grey depending on one’s point of view. We need to build alliances and gather votes for our future plans from all three factions, light, neutral and dark. The job of attracting the dark and the darker neutral houses falls to you; while the light and lighter neutral houses fall on me. At least that’s the basic idea, we can talk about it in depth at a later date.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>He grumbled a bit but nodded his consent. “I guess that settles it then.” Said Harry looking between his sister and his Godfather warily. “Ragnarok, do you have to submit the paperwork involved to the ministry?” asked Alex looking at him shrewdly. “I am required to do so in accordance to the peace treaties between our races.” Responded the old goblin looking at her sharply. “Relax, I’m not suggesting that you should do anything illegal. I’m just asking if there is a way to make sure that no one looks too closely at it.” “Hmm, I guess that Gringotts could send them in with our monthly reports and complaints to the Goblin Liaison Office, no one reads those.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Truly?” exclaimed Harry shocked. “Oh yes, just a few months ago we send them a report, in which we claimed that Merlin’s vault had been burned down by a loose dragon and that one of the Merpeople opened up an account depositing 1,000,000 galleons in it and no one batted an eye. We, here at Gringotts, have made a game out of it to see how many absurd happenings we can report until someone from the Ministry notices. It is a rite of passage for many young goblins to write a report like that.” Said Ragnarok while chuckling gleefully. Harry looked disturbed “But doesn’t the Goblin Nation handle pretty much all the money of wizardkind?”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh yes, even the Ministry funds.” Said Sirius nodding his head. “So why is the Ministry treating them like this?” asked Harry anxiously looking at all of them. “Bigotry and prejudice.” Replied Remus staring down at his feet. Ragnarok nodded solemnly in agreement. “Don’t worry kid, it’s one of those things that we are going to change” Alex told him while giving him a side hug. “So we can count on the bank’s discretion regarding this delicate matter?” she continued. “You can.” “Thank you Ragnarok, rest assured our family will not forget about this.” “Consider it a favor between friends.” He said, looking her in the eyes. She responded with an incline of her head. “What else would you like us to address today?”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“There are three more matters that need to be dealt with.” At that Alex pulled the envelope that contained the letter to Amelia Bones and a velvety pouch in which she had stored the memories from this morning. “These need be owled to Madam Bones, it is possible that after she gets them she will contact you regarding Sirius’s imprisonment and his current whereabouts. Please make sure to keep my confidentiality. Tell her that you cannot reveal any client’s information, but if she so wishes she can leave a letter with you and you can pass it on to me.” “Ah, you are working to establish Lord Black’s freedom. Very well, I will do so.”<br/>
“Thank you, now the second thing requires a lot more action on your side. I need you to investigate any kind of stipends coming out of the family vaults that were supposed to go to any possible guardian of ours.” Alex said indicating Harry and herself. “Please focus on the Dursley family and if they got any money to help them take care of Harry. If they did, I would like you to perform an audit to make sure they used the stipend accordingly and did not embezzle any of the funds.” Ragnarok thread his fingers together and leaned forward towards the couch.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“For you to make such an accurate and pointed request” He trailed off, and looked at her for a moment. “You already have suspicions.” “Yes I have, and I would like to see if they are justified. So, can Gringotts investigate?” “We most certainly can. Gringotts has the right to audit at any given time and place every knut that comes and goes inside the bank.” “Good, I would like you to start right away and to send me a progress report every two weeks.” He nodded in agreement. “And if your suspicions are correct?” “We will work together to make sure they are properly punished.” Said Alex while giving him an almost terrifying smirk.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Ragnarok smirked back at her words while Remus and Sirius glanced at each other and allowed a brief smile at the way Alex was handling things. Harry was looking around uncomfortably. He wanted to protest that since he won’t ever be going back to Privet Drive there was really no reason to go through all that, but he could also see that his sister was determined to see this done and that his Godfather and honorary Uncle were both in agreement with her. “So what’s the last thing you want to talk about?” He settled on changing the subject.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh, I almost forgot! Before we move on Ragnarok, can you make sure that Remus gets his bequest now that our parent’s will has finally been read?” “There is no need for you to give me money Alex, I can take care of myself. I don’t need charity.” Protested Remus. “I’m not giving you anything and this is no charity.” Responded Alex with a glare in his direction. “These were my parent’s last wishes. This is their only wish that can actually happen, considering everything went to hell after their deaths. Your only viable option is acceptance, so accept that this is going to happen and move the fuck on.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Everyone was startled by her language, but it got the message across. “Actually since you are an adult and you unsealed the will by yourself when you were here last week, the transfer has already happened.” Intervened the goblin trying to ease the tension in the room. Remus continued looking at her uneasily while Alex gave him one last heated look before she turned to address Ragnarok. “Good, now the last thing we need to do is to give the gentlemen a complete physical exam and check for any curses, blocks and the likes, just like you did for me last time I was here. Of course we will compensate the Goblin Nation for these services.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Harry was ready to protest the necessity of a medical exam but when Alex admitted she got one too he paused. “You got one too pup?” asked Sirius. “Of course, we have a long road ahead of us and we all need to be in top form.” This curbed any complaints that the guys had, plus none of them really wanted to test her patience after her last performance. “Indeed” Ragnarok said standing from his chair and walking towards the door “Follow me then.” They all got up and trailed after the goblin.</p>
<p>He led them deeper into the bank, further than the reception area they arrived in. Harry was certain they were moving away from Diagon Alley and were deep under London. They reached a hallway with a series of doors. None of them had a plaque like Ragnarok’s office did, but the goblin seem to know where to go. When he reached the fourth door on his right, he stopped and knocked. A much softer voice called out in Gobbledegook and he opened the door and walked in; his human entourage following him inside with Alex bringing the rear and closing the door.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The first thing Harry noticed was that the room looked almost identical to what a doctor’s office looked like. The second thing, was that the goblin inside didn’t look like the ones he had seen around Gringotts. She was a bit shorter than them, softer too and most definitely a female. Her features were smoother and she had warm brown hair falling to her waist. Harry realized he was staring and hastily looked away. That was when he saw Sirius and Remus gaping at the sight of the female goblin as well.</p>
<p>“Greetings Healer Nami, I hope your wealth, material and otherwise, has increased since I last saw you.” Said Alex with small bow. The healer looked pleased with the way Alex greeted her. “Well met Lady Peverel, I hope that your vaults overflow and your enemies cower at your feet.” She responded. Before Ragnarok could start the introductions and inform Nami of her three new patients Alex kept going. “As I told you last week, I brought the rest of the family to see you.” “New patients, how exciting! Come along then , go through that door and change out of your clothes and into the robes laid out.” Harry, Sirius and Remus looked at each other in confusion and hesitation. “Well go on then, I don’t have all day!”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>They rushed into the changing room and came out a few moments later dressed in simple white robes. “Alright, you” said Nami pointing at Remus “will go first. Sit on the bed, anything I should know before we start?” she asked as Remus sat. “I am a werewolf.” He said with trepidation. Nodding, the healer pulled out a long piece of parchment and a quill. She waved her hand over him and spoke a few words in Gobbledegook, suddenly the quill came to life and started writing. She went back to her desk and took a knife, a bowl and some more parchment before bringing them back to Remus’s side. She took the first parchment and read the spell’s notes.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Everything looks fine, your wolf prevents any major health problems, but you should watch your diet a bit. Don’t stop yourself from eating as much meat as you want in the days surrounding the full moon, it helps with the transformation so don’t be modest and gorge yourself out, your body needs it to cope.” Remus nodded looking uncomfortable. “Now let’s move on to curses. Take the knife, make a small cut to your hand and have twenty six drops of blood drip in the bowl.” He did as ordered, when he was done Nami took his hand in hers and healed the cut. Then, she took the bowl and waved her hand over it, all the while mumbling out words. The blood turned green, then blue before settling back to red. She placed the second sheet of parchment in the bowl. Just like in Harry’s inheritance test the parchment soaked up the blood, one word appeared on it. “Well, other than your lycanthropy and the meat thing I mentioned, you are clean.” “Thank you.” Said Remus standing up while Nami mentioned Sirius over.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The process repeated itself only now the quill wrote quite a bit more. When it was done she snatched up the parchment from the air and started reading. “Your case Lord Black is a bit more complex, but considering how many years you were in Azkaban it’s not as bad as it could have been. At least nothing irreversible. You are malnourished, so I will give you a month’s supply of nutrition potions to get you going and if you eat regular well-balanced meals you should return to a healthy size by the end of the summer. What is more pressing however is the state of your mind. While the dementors didn’t drive you mad, they still did a number on you. There is nothing that I can do about that, you should visit a mind healer.”</p>
<p>“Is it possible for him to see one of the mind healers working for Gringotts? Walking in St. Mungo’s isn’t really a viable option for him.” Questioned Alex looking at Ragnarok. He nodded and said “I’ll see if we can arrange something, and then owl you the details Lord Black.” Sirius bowed his head in thanks. Nami cleansed the bowl and the knife with goblin magic before handing them to Sirius. “Same deal as your friend Lord Black.” He took the knife, made a small cut on his thumb and kept count as the drops fell. This time the blood turned only light blue and then turned back in its original color. “Good no curses whatsoever. Your turn young man.” Said Nami while she healed Sirius’s cut. Harry continued to seem hesitant. “It’s okay pup.” Sirius said “Yeah it didn’t hurt at all.” Remus added. He looked at them and then turned to Alex who simply nodded, he tried not to let his nervousness show but the healer saw it either way.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“It’s all right now Mr. Potter. Just sit on the bed and I’ll do the hard part.” She told him with a kind smile. He flashed a small timid grin at that. Once more, after Nami performed the diagnostic spells, the quill came to life and started making notes on Harry’s condition. It kept writing on and on, far longer than it did with Remus or Sirius. They were all watching it with fear and morbid fascination. Remus had become quite pale at the sight, Sirius had started clenching and unclenching his fists in anger and Alex narrowed her eyes at it. Finally, when it was done, Nami started reading. There was an eerie silence, as they all waited for the healer to speak. “Let’s take it chronologically, shall we?” she rhetorically asked.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“I can see that your accidental magic was more healing oriented, I can also detect signs of old concussions. You suffered a bout of severe magical exhaustion before you turned twelve. Later in the same year you had to regrow all the bones in your right hand, it must have happened in Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey did an excellent job. It shows here that you were injected with basilisk venom and that it was countered by phoenix tears. The venom made you quite immune to almost all poisons, so that’s good. More magical exhaustion when you were thirteen, I’m guessing it was due to the dementors stationed around Hogwarts at the time. Let’s move on to more recent events, there’s dark magic residue in your body from being put under the cruciatus curse and another bout of magical exhaustion. You seem to be getting a lot of those. Your glass prescription is outdated, but most important of all you seem to be even more malnourished than Lord Black. Periods of near starvation show up all throughout your life; this resulted in stunting your growth, not only your height but also your magical growth. You, will get a month’s supply of nutrition potions as well, but yours will be more advanced and potent. After you go through them you should come back so I can reexamine you and see what else can be done. This” said Nami while giving Alex a piece of paper with numbers scribbled on it “is his correct eye prescription, you can replace his old glasses in any muggle eye-wear shop.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Alex nodded and tucked the paper in her pocket. “Now let’s see what curses pop up. I believe you know the drill.” Harry did as he was told. He wondered how come the others haven’t mentioned anything yet about his physical condition. Looking at them he understood they were too emotional to say anything. Remus was pale and was depressively looking at the floor, Sirius had a look of fury etched on his face as he paced all around the room and Alex had a prominent scowl on, while her anger was almost palpable, simmering below the surface. Even Ragnarok appeared disturbed by what they had heard. Nami took the bowl and performed her magic on it. Only now, the blood turned black before settling back to red.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>All of them were looking at it in shock. Walking over to where Harry was sitting Alex sat beside him and put her arms around him. “That’s not a happy color.” She muttered looking at Nami’s face who seemed as shocked as the rest of them. When the healer snapped out of her trance and grabbed some parchment she squeezed Harry in her side, who was almost shaking in fear. Seeing this Sirius approached them and ruffled Harry’s hair. “Nothing to worry about pup; whatever this is, we’ll deal with it.” Remus came up beside him “Padfoot is right Harry. You are not alone.” Feeling warmed by their support and words Harry nodded.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh my!” exclaimed Nami and then kept on barking out words in the goblin language. Ragnarok stepped up “Healer Nami! Control yourself, what seems to be ailing young Harry?” She took a few breaths and said “There is a soul shard lodged in his scar. It’s been there for years.” “How could anyone miss this?” asked Sirius looking quite ill. “No one would think to look for such a dark thing in a toddler.” The healer spat out. “What is a soul shard?” asked Harry terrified. “A soul shard is a piece of a witch’s/wizard’s soul. The humans call it a horcrux. It is used to anchor a soul in the plane of the living after their body dies. We, here in Gringotts, are quite familiar with this, since a lot of ancient wizards did it. A lot of those wretched things have been found by our cursebreakers in ancient tombs.” Explained Ragnarok.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“So that’s how his spirit survived all these years.” Remus mumbled having lost his color and looking as white as a sheet. “Yes, knowing who we are talking about he must have made more. Plus this doesn’t look intentional.” Nami said gesturing at the parchment in her hand. “How can we remove it?” asked Alex stopping their conversation. “Humans think that you have to kill the container to kill the horcrux” Harry let out a sob at that “Don’t despair young Harry. The Goblin Nation has developed a ritual through the years that can be used to extract the soul without harming the container.” Said Ragnarok trying to calm Harry down. “Good, cause that wasn’t going to happen anyway.” Alex responded with a hard expression. “When can the ritual be performed?” she questioned Ragnarok. “It will take some time to make the necessary preparations. Perhaps we can do it when you come back in a month for Harry’s second exam.” “Alright. If that is all Healer Nami, I think it’s time for us to head home.” The healer gave one package to Sirius and another to Harry. “Yes, you can go and you three remember what I said about your eating habits.” They all nodded even though they were still clearly shaken by the news they received. “I’ll keep an eye on them.” Reassured Alex. “Let me walk you back to the portkey reception area.” With that Ragnarok strode out of the exam room and started walking.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Sirius and Remus huddled around Harry giving him their silent support. Seeing this Alex moved beside the goblin to have a more private discussion. “I am sure from everything that happened in there, that you realized the Dursleys weren’t the most loving and nurturing caretakers.” “Indeed.” Said the goblin looking straight ahead. “I want you to investigate everything about them and if you manage to find tangible proof of abuse and neglect even better.” Without their knowledge Remus was eavesdropping on their conversation, his wolf hearing came in handy every now and then. “I want to destroy them.” Finished Alex with a dark look. “I personally assure you that we are going to do our best Alexandra.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>After a few minutes they reached the area they arrived in. “This is where I leave you.” Said Ragnarok “Please know that your portkey will continue to work to transport you in and out of Gringotts without being seen by wizards.”  “Thank you Ragnarok. You and the Goblin Nation have been most helpful today.” Responded Alex while bowing. The three men followed suit. “It was our pleasure to help our best clients.” He replied and walked away. Alex once again presented her boys with the portkey. “I don’t know about you, but I sure as hell would like to get this day over with.” Nodding in agreement they all grabbed the portkey.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>In just a moment they were back in their suite’s lounge; the afternoon sun was streaming through the windows. Harry looked at the clock on the wall. “It’s only four o’clock in the afternoon?! I thought we were there for days.” “It certainly seemed like it.” Added Remus. Sirius and Alex let out agreeing grunts of exhaustion. Suddenly all four of them simultaneously flopped down on the couch and armchairs surrounding the coffee table. Realizing their synchronized movements they burst into uncontrollable laughter. There was a hysterical edge to it, as they kept looking at each other and cracking up. Several minutes had to pass before they calmed down. Alex who was seating on the couch with Harry pulled him in a hug.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“I know it’s scary but I promise Ragnarok will be able to help; and if anything else comes up, we’ll face it together.” She didn’t need to specify, they all knew what she was talking about “I don’t think it has fully sunk in yet… You know?” The rest of his family nodded. Silence fell over them, everyone was lost in their own thoughts. “We can go buy you your new glasses tomorrow. I would say we should go today, but frankly I don’t have the energy for it.” They were still cuddling on the couch so Harry just nodded on his sister’s shoulder. “Well, what are we gonna do for the rest of the day?” whined Sirius. “Merlin Padfoot! Why do you have to be so easily bored?” questioned Remus looking at the ceiling. “I don’t know about you guys but I’m going to change out of the business clothes and take a short shower, I guess we can watch a movie on the telly and have dinner. Don’t forget what the healer said about food.” Alex said.
</p>
<p>They spent a few moments debating not only which movie to see, but what a movie was, because Sirius had no idea. After they all agreed they wanted to see something light and fun, Alex proposed Disney’s Robin Hood. When Harry admitted that he hasn’t seen it nor that he knows it, she claimed it was a blasphemy that should be rectified immediately, and so the movie was decided.</p>
<p>The rest of the day was spent laughing along with the movie and eating dinner.<br/>
The discoveries they made in Gringotts long gone from their minds as they fell asleep.
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I understand that in the books, Voldemort and the horcruxes are the main plot. This is not true for this story. After all, that's why it's an AU. I don't want to rewrite Rowling's work in a different way, I just want to play with these characters I love.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Unanswered Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Amelia Bones was having her usual morning tea, before leaving the Bones mansion to head to the Ministry, when one of Gringotts owls arrived. Having no idea how much the contents of the letter would upset her, she took the offered missive from the owl’s leg and gave it some water and a strip of bacon. She was opening the letter, which had a small package attached, when the owl having finished its treat flew out the window. She began reading:</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Madam Bones,
You do not know me, but I know of you. Your sense of justice,  your fairness and your reputation proceed you. I would like to inform you of a great miscarriage of justice. Something that has been kept carefully hidden throughout the years. You, like the rest of the Wizarding world, are already familiar with Sirius Black. What I’m going to say may come as a shock, and your first reactions will be disbelief and utter denial; but please don’t rush to judgment.<br/>
Sirius Black is an innocent man, who spent twelve years of his life in the maximum security wing of Azkaban for a crime he did not commit. After his arrest Lord Black was sent to jail without a trial. There was no further investigation, Mr. Crouch and Minister Bagnold considered it an open and shut case. Even with evidence that proved Lord Black’s innocence nobody cared enough to do something about it. I’m sure you would like to hear this so called evidence.<br/>
First the Potter will, which was sealed by the Chief Warlock only a day after their death, contains evidence that proves Peter Pettigrew was their secret-keeper. Second, the memory of the day Lord Black got arrested; it shows everything that happened since Lord Black found out about Pettigrew’s betrayal up until his arrest. Third, memories collected from Remus Lupin, Harry Potter and Sirius Black that confirm Pettigrew is still alive and also his confession. I am aware that Mr. Lupin’s memory might not help you much, since he is a known werewolf and the Wizarding world frowns upon their kind.<br/>
When Mr. Potter told Minister Fudge that he had seen and talked to Peter Pettigrew, the Minister had already been convinced by a third party, that he along with his friends Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Ronald Weasley had been confounded. That was a blatant lie, but the Minister believed it nonetheless because the truth would have done some serious damage to his popularity.<br/>
To answer some of the questions you may have, Lord Black and Peter Pettigrew are both animagi. That is how Lord Black was able to escape Azkaban and that’s how Pettigrew managed to stay hidden all these years. Their forms are of a black dog and a brown garden rat respectively.
If you have more questions or if you want to tell me something, write me a letter and give it to Director Ragnarok in Gringotts. He knows how to find me. I sincerely hope that together we can correct this travesty.<br/>
With Respect.<br/>
<strong>ALP</strong><br/>
PS: If the memories weren’t enough to convince you, please check the records of Lord Black’s arrest and the trial transcripts.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>She had to read it at least three times before she started thinking about its implications.<br/>
‘If what they claim is true then both Bagnold and Crouch were involved in a very serious crime. Moreover, there is a chance Dumbledore knew and did nothing about it, not to mention Fudge…’ Opening the small package that came with the letter she found a velvety pouch with four memories sitting inside. ‘Damn, I’ll have to wait until I get to the office to see if these are genuine. Who is this “ALP” character? They didn’t use quill and parchment to write, but then again they referred to Black’s station. Oh my god if it’s true that Sirius is Lord Black it’s going to be a shitstorm when the public finds out that Ministry officials send him to Azkaban without a trial. I need to get to the Ministry.’</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>It was a hurried and troubled Amelia Bones that arrived in the Ministry’s atrium that morning. Giving only nods in recognition to the Ministry workers that tried to talk to her, she made her way to the elevators. She headed straight to her office once she reached the second level, where the DMLE was located, not even stopping to greet her aurors like she usually did. When she reached the outer part of her office she gave a nod to the junior auror that was acting as her secretary/assistant “Mullins, I have some things to take care of this morning, make sure I am not disturbed”. “Aye, Ma’am” the young brown haired auror responded. After she entered her office Kingsley and Tonks approached Mullins.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Hey kid, what’s up with the Director?” asked Tonks. The young man regarded them both and crisply replied “Nothing at all. She just has to attend to some things and doesn’t want to be disturbed.” The two older aurors looked at each other, they knew from their boss’s unusual behavior that something had upset her. The same thought occurred to both of them ‘What if she found out that Harry Potter was missing?’. “Alright, thanks Mullins.” Said Kingsley and started walking back to his cubicle with Tonks following him. After they were out of earshot she turned to him “So, what do you think?” “I think we shouldn’t jump to conclusions. If she had found out about our missing teenager she would have put the whole department on alert.” “Hmm, you are right. I guess we’ll have to wait until we have more information. Although I do not agree with the Headmaster about not involving the Ministry, Madam Bones and the rest of the department would be a great help to the search.” “Right now we don’t have a choice, keep your eyes and ears open and let’s go back to work.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Inside the her office Madam Bones cast extra privacy charms on her door, the walls and even the floor. She wasn’t taking any chances, especially if some of ALP’s allegations were true. Taking out her pensieve she started reviewing the memories, starting by the one marked 1981.<br/>
An hour later it was a thoroughly shaken Amelia Bones that exited the pensieve. ‘What the bloody hell is going on?! Alright. Deep breaths. In and out. Just because there was no visible tampering with the memories doesn’t mean they are genuine. If this is some kind of scheme that Black came up with, then he could have manufactured the memories using some obscure dark spell. Although, there was nothing in these memories that showed him as mad mass murderer, even if some of his actions were questionable. Ugh! What a nightmare. I’ll have to go and check the records.’</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Exiting her office she started heading towards the elevators again, before the voice of her assistant stopped her. “Everything alright Ma’am?” She turned around to face him, seeing how he was watching up at her warily from his paperwork. ‘Of course he noticed something was wrong! He may be a junior auror but he is still an auror. Damn that kid!’ “Everything is fine Owen” he relaxed a bit when he heard that “I am just going to check something in our archives and I’ll be back shortly.” Suddenly he brightened up “If you tell me which files you wish to review I’ll go get them for you.” “There is no need, it won’t take long .” She turned around and promptly started walking towards the spacious and, admittedly, dusty room by the elevators where the Department kept their records.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Once inside she closed the door behind her, turned on the lights and cast an alarm charm on the door, so she would be notified if someone came in, which was doubtful. She passed a lot of racks stacked with boxes until she reached the desired year. When she found the boxes marked 1981 she sighed. There were a lot of boxes; it was the year Voldemort was destroyed and a lot of arrests took place along with trials. ‘Okay, look for November first and then by name.’ After she accepted the fact that it was going to take her a while she settled down and started looking through the boxes.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Almost two hours later the Director of the DMLE was sitting on the floor looking at a file, which consisted of only one page, in astonishment and horror. She came across the file accidentally; it had been shoved inside a different file. One that was filled with reports about the magical security of the muggle Prime Minister. Inside the folder was a picture of Sirius Black after he had been shipped to Azkaban, his full name Sirius Orion Black, his date of birth 3/11/1959 and the place of his arrest, other than that it was blank and empty.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>No witness testimonies, no auror statements, no trial records, not the names of the officers that made the arrest, not even the characteristics of his wand or a Prior Incantato, which is required in every arrest the aurors make. ‘This is bad. This is REALLY bad. How is this possible? What were they thinking? What was Crouch thinking? It seems my mysterious pen pal knows what he’s talking about. Merlin’s beard, did Fudge knew the truth two years ago or is he just an idiot? How can I even begin untangling this mess?’ She couldn’t do it solely by herself and she didn’t think ALP had any pull inside the Ministry. She nodded determined, she needed reinforcements. Standing up she shrinked Sirius’s file and pocketed it. Ten minutes later, she had cleaned up the mess she made and was on her way back to her office.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>When she was safely in her office again, she started thinking about allies and friends she had in the Wizengamot that would actually help her with this case. ‘I need someone that is heard, someone that doesn’t back down from a challenge, someone who cares about upholding our laws and doesn’t mind going against Fudge. I certainly can’t go to Dumbledore, he didn’t do anything back then, why would he do something now?’. She continued pacing, when suddenly the answer came to her. She practically jumped towards her private fireplace. Casting Incedio to get the fire going she threw some floo powder in, when the flames turned green she kneeled in front of it called out “Longbottom Manor” and put her head in the fire. She looked around the well-kept formal sitting room from her position in the fire place and not seeing her old friend anywhere she started calling out.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Gus? Gus can you hear me? Augusta!” she yelled finally. Then, the double doors connecting the sitting room with the rest of the Manor burst open and a ferocious looking older woman briskly walked in, while holding tightly to her wand. She looked around the room with a scowl trying to locate the source of the yelling. “Down here Gus.” Said Madam Bones. Augusta Longbottom was a strict no-nonsense kind of woman on a good day, get on her bad side however and she was downright terrifying. Spotting one of her longtime friends, she relaxed and placed her wand back to its holster on her wrist. “Amelia, what a nice surprise. What can I do for you?” Augusta asked with mild curiosity since her friend didn’t usually drop in unexpected nor did she call for mindless gossip and chit-chat. Actually, that was one of the reasons why they were such good friends. None of them had any patience for such trivialities.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I need to talk to you about something important. It would be better to talk about it face to face and in private. Do you have time today?” asked the grim faced Director. Noticing her friends urgency Madam Longbottom replied. “Well, it is almost time for lunch. Why don’t you come over?” “Thank you” said Amelia sounding relieved “I’ll just notify my assistant that I’ll take the rest of the day off and I’ll be right over.” The older woman’s eyebrows almost reached her hairline when she heard that. Amelia was not the kind of person that took days off. As a matter of fact, when her niece Susan is at Hogwarts she has to be pried away from her office. “Alright then, I’ll open the floo for you.” Nodding her thanks Madam Bones cut the connection and called Owen inside her office.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“You asked for me Ma’am?” “ Yes I did Owen, listen something came up and I will have to take the rest of the day off, I’ll use my private floo to leave. If something major comes up don’t hesitate to send a patronus to me, alright?” Her assistant looked at her with wide eyes and nodded “Of course Ma’am.” He said and hurried back outside to his desk looking bewildered. When the door to her office closed behind him, Amelia let out a sigh. She activated her private floo again, only this time she stepped fully in the green flames before she clearly yet softly declared her destination. Arriving at Longbottom Manor, in the same sitting room, she saw Augusta waiting for her. Foregoing any form of greeting Augusta looked at the slightly disheveled Director and said “Well Amelia, I must admit you have my curiosity piqued.”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Standing up she walked further in the house. “I informed Neville that he’ll eat by himself today. We’ll have some sandwiches with tea in the library.” Amelia followed quickly behind her. “I’m sorry that I dropped in like that, but trust me this is important.” At that moment they were entering the library, heading to a more secluded sitting arrangement, Augusta peered closely at her friend. “Yes, I gathered as much.” As they situated themselves in opposite armchairs a female house elf popped in with a tray filled with various sandwiches and a tea set. “There you go Mistress.” Said the elf in a high-pitched voice. “Thank you Tilly.” Responded Augusta. “Will that be all Mistress?” before Augusta could reply Amelia piped in “We will need a pensieve too Gus.”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The Lady of the Manor looked over her friend closely, trying to understand what was going on. After a while she nodded. “Very well, Tilly please bring me the pensieve I keep in the study.” The elf bowed and popped away. Nobody broke the silence that followed the elf’s departure. When Tilly popped back the both had a cup of tea in their hand and sat in companionable silence. The elf gently put the pensieve on the table and popped out without saying anything. “Well Amelia, you have something to show me?” said Madam Longbottom with on eyebrow raised. “Yes, but first you should read this letter, it arrived this morning at the Manor by a Gringotts owl.” Amelia said while handing the letter to her friend. Augusta took the proffered item and started reading.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Several times during the process she looked up to her friend to see her reaction. Madam Bones kept sipping her tea calmly and waiting for her to finish. After the Lady of the house had re-read the letter a few times, she stared at Amelia with a thunderous expression. “I am assuming that you have uncovered proof for at least some of these allegations. If it was a moronic prank you wouldn’t be upset and you certainly wouldn’t have left your office in the middle of the day.” “Well Gus, you read about the memories that ALP sent me, here they are.” She said recovering the small velvet pouch from a hidden pocket on the inside of her robes. Madam Longbottom pulled the pensieve so it rested exactly between them and Madam Bones poured the first a memory inside. They both went into the pensieve and reviewed the memories. After the last one, that showed Peter Pettigrew alive and well, had been viewed the Director leaned back on the armchair and waited until her longtime friend had collected herself.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Augusta smoothed down her elegant, if a little outdated, robes and looked up. “I did not see a clear sign that these memories have been tampered with.” “Me either, of course I thought that it may have been done by a dark spell that we wouldn’t know about. The Unspeakables would be able to tell us and I have already decided that I will ask a personal friend in the Department of Mysteries to check that for us but I will do it outside of the Ministry’s regular procedure. Considering the implications, I would prefer if it was done securely without many people being involved in the investigation.” “That seems prudent.” Responded her friend while nodding. “But that’s not all, is it?” she asked Amelia with a shrewd look.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“No, I’m afraid it’s not. I took the letter’s suggestion and checked the records.” She returned the folder to its normal size and handed it to Augusta. The later opened it and pursued it. “Are you telling me that the letter was actually true and Lord Black didn’t even enjoy the basic human decency of having a trial?” she asked with fury etched on her face. “It seems so, yes.” Said Amelia warily. Madam Longbottom got up and started pacing. “Even the most atrocious monsters got trials and the Head of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House got chucked away without a second thought!” “You understand now perhaps why I came to you for support. Even if Black’s innocent the investigation would meet great resistance from every factor of the Wizengamot.”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Her friend stopped her insistent pacing and sat again. “Yes, I see the complications that will arise, when the investigation is complete. Also, for Lord Black to have a trial you’ll have to find him first.” “I have a feeling that my mysterious pen pal can help us with that.” Said Madam Bones looking again at the letter she received a little vexed. “It certainly seems so, the paper used and the ink point to someone without a magical background and yet educated in our ways enough to pass as a polite pureblood.” Observed Augusta. “Yes, the initials don’t mean anything to me and they don’t fit  any member of our pureblood houses currently in the Wizengamot. It would be most interesting to find out who the writer is. A close friend of Black’s could have sent it, but after his incarceration I can’t imagine anyone who would want to help him.”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Indeed, but what about Mr. Lupin? If I remember correctly he was a close friend of Black and the Potters. In addition one of the memories is his own.” “I’ve thought of that.” Said the Director with a tired sigh. “But he is a werewolf and is generally treated with mistrust if not open hostility by the Ministry. I don’t think he would be comfortable or confident enough to take on all of the Wizengamot, furthermore someone like Malfoy could throw the entire case out because it was based on allegations made by a lycanthrope. It wouldn’t be worth the risk.” She finished shaking her head sadly. “I see your point.” Said Madam Longbottom while sipping her now cold tea. “I will continue investigating this as quietly as I can, I can keep you appraised of any new developments, but what I need from you is this; when I’m ready to bring this in front of the Wizengamot, you will help pass the motion and maybe we could see justice done after fourteen years.”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Of course I will help you get Lord Black a trial, I cannot predict the result of it, because while I’m not convinced of his guilt, I’m also not convinced of his innocence either. There are some questions that need to be answered though; moreover he deserves a trial like everyone else.” “Thank you Augusta, I’m glad I brought this to you. Now if you’ll excuse me I should go home and get a start on this.” Gathering all the evidence she had brought with her Amelia got up from her seat. After they said their goodbyes she flooed back to her home. Thankful that her inquisitive niece, Susan, was spending the day with her best friend, Hannah Abbott, and as such she wouldn’t be relentlessly questioned by a curious fifteen year old she made her way into her personal study.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Sitting behind the desk she focused more on the practical side of the investigation into Black. ‘Other than getting the memories examined, I should also ask Shacklebolt to send me his reports on Black’s whereabouts. I doubt the Department is searching in the right direction, but still the reports might reveal something. Sending a response to ALP wouldn’t be remiss either, I have to make sure that Black will actually show up for a trial.’ Having a tentative plan in mind she started setting things in motion. First she wrote a small note asking her Unspeakable friend to visit the Manor as soon as he got off from work for the day.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Toker!” She called out. A slightly elderly elf popped in front of her. Toker was the house elf that had been assigned to her since her birth. He was very dear to her and also very loyal. “Yes Mistress?” asked Toker. “I need you to take this to Croaker in the Department of Mysteries, please make sure to deliver it when he is alone. It’s very important that you are not seen by anyone else.” “It shall be done Mistress.” Replied the elf with a bow. Taking the letter from her he popped out. Starting on the next missive she wondered if she should make an appointment with Ragnarok or if she should show up at the bank and see if he had time to see her. Feeling that time was of the essence, she decided that passing as slightly rude would be better than waiting.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>After writing several drafts to this ALP character she finally settled on the one she liked best. She got up and headed once again to the floo. Appearing in the Leaky Cauldron in a burst of green flames she started making her way to Diagon Alley when she was stopped by the voice of Tom the barkeep. “Madam Bones! How lovely to see you.” “Afternoon Tom, I hope business is going well?” “No complaints Ma’am, none at all. Out for a little shopping?” Questioned Tom with a crooked smile showing some of his missing teeth. “Just a small matter to take care of at the bank.” Replied Amelia easily. “Ah, won’t keep you then.” Said Tom bidding her farewell with a small bow. Nodding at him she continued on to the Alley.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>There were quite a few people milling around the Alley doing some summer shopping. Not meeting anyone else she knew personally, she arrived at Gringotts in a few minutes. Getting in line she waited patiently until it was her turn. Almost twenty minutes later she was standing in front of a free teller, looking at his name tag she addressed him. “Good afternoon teller Bloodfist, I would like to see Director Ragnarok.” The teller looked at her sharply. “Do you have an appointment?” he asked harshly. In an even voice she replied “No, I do not. This would only take a few minutes. Could you please ask him if he can see me now? Otherwise, can you let me know when he’ll be able to see me?” Human and Goblin entered a small staring contest.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>A little while later, Bloodfist barked “Wait here!” and left his station to enter one of the doors situated at the far end of the bank. Five minutes later he came back to the bank’s reception area and he instructed her to follow him. When they reached one of the bank’s conference rooms, the teller turned to Amelia and said in a curt voice “The Director will be with you shortly.” As Bloodfist returned to his post the DMLE Director sat herself on one of the many chairs surrounding the big rectangular table in the middle of the room. It was several moments before the door opposite the one she entered, opened and the old regal Goblin made his way into the room. Rising from her chair Amelia greeted him.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Greetings Director, thank you for taking the time to see me.” She said with a small bow. “Good afternoon Madam Bones. I sincerely hope that showing up without an appointment will not become a habit.” Ragnarok replied looking at her severely. “It will not Director.” He regarded her silently for few seconds and said “Very well. Please be seated.” Motioning at the chair she was sitting before as he himself sat down across from her. “The matter I have come to discuss with you today is not only time sensitive but is also of a legal and political nature as well. I think you already know why I’ve come here today in this manner.” Ragnarok shrugged noncommittally “I have my suspicions.”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“This morning I received a very odd letter. It was delivered to me by a Gringotts owl; in that letter some very serious allegations were made. I did not recognize the handwriting nor the initials signed at the end of it, but I was instructed that I should come to you if I wanted to communicate with the sender.” During the time she talked she was watching him closely to see if she could get any kind of reaction out of him. “That is correct Director.” Said the head of Gringotts non fazed. “Do you know what the letter was about?” questioned Amelia. “I do not know the exact contents of the letter but I am aware of its purpose.” Responded Ragnarok easily. “I already know that it would be useless to ask you the identity of your client. However perhaps you can give me some information without breaking your client’s trust.”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“As you said I cannot divulge any information about my client without their permission to do so. What I can, and I’m required to tell you in accordance to the treaties between our races, is that nothing illegal has taken place that Gringotts is aware of.” “That is a comfort.” Said Madam Bones “Can you tell me anything about Sirius Black?” “Human matters are of little importance to us as I’m sure you know.” Answered the Goblin slowly, she nodded in acceptance to that fact and kept looking at him. Ragnarok continued, looking as though he was remembering something. “I was present when the Family Magic accepted him as the new Lord Black, but that was the only interaction we had.”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>‘So he really is Lord Black! Everything the letter stated seem to be true.’ Thought Amelia. “Thank you for sharing that with me.” She pulled the letter she wrote out of her robes and handed it to him. “This is my response to the letter of your client. Could you make sure they get it as soon as possible?” The battle-worn Goblin took the envelope and said “Normally Gringotts isn’t used as a mail service but since I’m quite fond of this particular human I’ll personally make sure they get it.” ‘Oh great, not only is this thing a shitstorm waiting to explode, but the person instigating it is on good terms with the Gringotts Director! Merlin’s beard, as if this case isn’t complicated enough already.’ “Good afternoon Madam Bones, may I suggest the next time to make an appointment first or better yet, just sent a letter?” Ragnarok said rhetorically as he rose from his chair and left the room without a backward glance. Before she herself had the chance to leave, Bloodfist came in and told her that he would escort her back at the entrance of Gringotts.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Returning to Bones Manor, she spent the rest of the day thinking over what she already knew and wondering on the secret identity of her pen pal. Just before six o’ clock in the evening, the fireplace in the sitting room turned green. “Good evening Amelia. May I come through?” the hooded face in the fireplace asked. “Please do Croaker.” He stepped out of the fire and into the room. Seeing that they were alone Saul Croaker took off his hood. A kind, if not a wrinkly, face was hiding beneath it. He had faded blue eyes and short light brown hair with tufts of grey around the temples.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Amelia didn’t give him the time to form a proper greeting or to ask a question. “We should retire to the study. Come.” She turned and walked away with her friend and colleague close behind. After they made their way into the study and made themselves comfortable, Toker popped in asking his Mistress if the wanted refreshments. “No thank you Toker, maybe later.” When they were alone Croaker leaned forward and said in a low amused voice. “I do believe you have captured my attention Amelia, first the clandestine meeting, then you say that it would be better to talk in the study and finally no refreshments. What has ruffled you I wonder.” “I need a favor, but mostly I need your knowledge and your expertise.”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He regarded her seriously for a few moments. “What is it you want?” “Some memories came into my possession recently, I need to know if they’ve been manipulated in anyway.” The two Ministry workers stared at each other for a while. Leaning back Croaker started speaking “You are, of course, aware that a couple of years after the war I was re-assigned in Time-Magic, therefore I’m not the person responsible for that particular Sub-Department. Obviously you want this done in secret and by someone whom you can trust. Meaning that the contents of the memories are sensitive and can tick a lot of people off.” He was looking at the ceiling while he was musing. “So tell me, how am I doing so far?” He asked her with a smirk.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Not bad, but let’s be honest, that was the easy part to figure out.” She replied with a smirk of her own. “True. Admittedly I’m racking my brains and I cannot for the life of me figure out what the memories are about. What could be so important and so volatile that would cause you to break protocol and have a secret and informal meeting with me?” He asked with open curiosity. Amelia had already debated if she should tell Croaker now or if she should let him get the shock of his life later. “It is about a gross miscarriage of justice against a prominent member of our society. A case of great negligence and abuse of power from Ministry employees against Lord Black.” Croaker stared at her in amazement, of all the names he expected to hear that was the last one.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Wha- What do you mean?” He asked faintly. “I have valid reasons to believe that Peter Pettigrew is still alive and that Lord Sirius Black never received a trial. Also, there might be reason to believe that Fudge found out about it and did nothing.” Her friend was gaping at her. “I don’t know if he is actually guilty or innocent although I’m certainly rethinking my original stance on the matter. I am pretty sure that he didn’t have a trial. There is no record of it, I checked, also I do not remember attending his trial. Do you?” The Unspeakable appeared deep in thought.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I cannot be sure. That time was very confusing, it was one trial after another. Hm… It is possible that I just assumed I had attended it and put it out of my mind.” “I think all of us did the same.” Responded Amelia. “What I need from you is to check the memories, I didn’t spot any fabrication or clear sign of fraud, but then again I thought that maybe Black had used some kind of obscure dark spell that I wouldn’t know about. You may not work with memories or with researching dark spells anymore, nevertheless you are still an expert and whatever conclusion you reach the Wizengamot will respect it.” Her colleague nodded absently, focusing instead at one point on the desk while frowning deeply.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Seeing that he was lost in thought, Amelia called her loyal house elf and told him to bring them two glasses of firewhiskey. After Toker did so, she took both of the glasses and put one under Croaker’s nose. He startled out of his reverie and accepted the offered item. “Do you understand the implications of this case now?” She asked him. “When it comes out that the Head of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House didn’t get a trial there will be a huge backlash and if Lord Black is found innocent, then I don’t know if the foundations of the Magical government can take the shakedown that will follow.” He answered while peering into his crystal glass.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Indeed, by the time all of this is over there might be immense changes in the chain of command. There is a chance that several prominent members of our society will end up in jail.” “That might not be such a bad thing.” Said Croaker looking at her earnestly. “No, it wouldn’t be.” She replied. They shared a look, made a silent toast and drunk their firewhiskey.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Later the same night, after she and Croaker had shared a light dinner together, Amelia Bones was lying on her bed thinking. Her day had been surreal and terrifying at the same time. ‘I wonder what type of response I’ll get from ALP, if I get one at all. This unknown character might disappear now that they made the issue known. What if they don’t know where Black is? It would be far more difficult to prove his supposed innocence if he is tried in absentia. I’ll just have to follow the evidence and see where the investigation will lead me. There is nothing else I can do now.’ With these last thoughts she fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Time Moves Slowly but Passes Quickly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The same morning that Amelia Bones was running around in the Ministry because of a carefully worded letter, Sirius and Remus had just woken up. After looking around their luxury suite for a while, they realized both Harry and Alex were missing. “Should we try to find them?” asked Sirius anxiously. “Not yet, for all we know they are down at the reception. Don’t forget that Alex is an adult and she can use magic freely. Let’s not jump to conclusions, we should wait here and if they are not back in a few hours then we’ll panic.” Said Remus while looking a little pale as he sat down on an armchair. “I’m so glad we have a plan in place.” Sirius sarcastically responded, pacing all across the suite’s sitting room.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Less than half an hour later, the doorknob jiggled and a second later the door opened to reveal two smiling siblings. “Oh hey, Good Morning guys.” Said Alex smiling at them. “Good morning?!” Half shouted Sirius glaring at them both. “Where have you two been?! We’ve been worried sick!” Seeing that Sirius was taking a breath to continue his lecture, while a vein on Alex’s forehead had started pulsing and Harry himself was looking down at his brand new sneakers in shame, Remus decided to intervene before things got completely out of hand. “That’s enough Sirius. We’ll discuss this calmly once we have ordered some breakfast. Are those new glasses Harry?”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Alex took her cue and called downstairs for some breakfast. In the meantime both Sirius and Remus were around Harry admiring his new glasses. “That’s where we were guys. We went to buy my new glasses. Take a look.” He took them off. “They are still round like my old ones but they have a retro kind of vintage frame. The colors are nice too, I like the fact the front of the frame is black and the rest is in hues of brown. Plus the lenses fit my prescription and for the first time I can see clearly!” Exclaimed Harry putting them on again and beaming around at them.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Neither Remus nor Sirius had the heart to argue that it shouldn’t have been an issue in the first place, so they just smiled at him. “Breakfast should be here any moment.” Said Alex with an unreadable expression. They all nodded and made some small talk until their food arrived. When they all had a cup of tea or coffee in their hands and some food on their plates, Sirius started speaking again. “I didn’t mean to explode on you, but it was terrifying to wake up and find you both gone without some kind of explanation.” Remus nodded in agreement. Harry looked apologetic while Alex released a long sigh. “Sorry guys, it didn’t even cross my mind to leave you two a note or something.” She admitted.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Look at it from our perspective, we only just got both of you back. If something had happened to you we would have gone crazy. Not to mention that your parents would have risen from their graves to kick our arses.” Added Remus rubbing a hand over his face. “I get it Remus, I do. I’m sorry we alarmed you, I guess the four of us need to work a bit on our communication.” Said Alex with a small smile. Since the situation was diffused, Sirius decided to go back to making jokes. “Alarmed us she says nonchalantly, more like scared us half to death.” He said dramatically with a hand over his heart. They all chuckled at that.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>When they finished with their food, they sat around on the couches and armchairs in the living room. “All right, there are some things we need to talk about.” Said Alex decisively. Harry, who was sitting beside her, stiffened at those words, while the faces of the two older men darkened. “Yes I know, this isn’t going to be the most fun conversation, but it is one that we must have.” The three males agreed silently, albeit a little reluctantly. “Now Harry, about the soul shard in your scar, you should try not to worry.<br/>
At least as much as you can.” She added with a grimace. “The Goblins are excellent at what they do and if Ragnarok says that they can remove it, then they can. You haven’t noticed any side-effects all these years, have you?” she asked him gently. “Well, my scar always hurts when I’m near HIM and I also had some strange dreams the past year. Before yesterday I thought this happened because my scar is unique and there aren’t any other survivors of the killing curse.” Harry explained in a small voice.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Okay, that’s not as bad as it could’ve been.” Alex muttered after taking a deep breath. “Are you going to be okay until the beginning of August when the Goblins will be ready with the ritual?” She asked earnestly looking into his eyes. Her brother looked back at her and then shot fugitive looks at his Godfather and Uncle. Seeing that all of them were truly worried about him, he took a deep calming breath and with determination shining bright in his eyes he answered. “Yes, I’ll be fine.” And he actually believed it this time. His sister confidence along with the fact that for the first time he didn’t feel alone and had people he trusted looking after him made him believe that with his family on his side, everything would be okay.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The others smiled at him and Alex drew him in a small hug. “Good, now if you remember, Healer Nami said that it didn’t seem intentional. So we learned two things we didn’t know before, 1) how the Dark Tosser survived and 2) that he probably has made more of these foul things.” The others nodded in confirmation, all of them having reached the same conclusion. “Ideas about what we should do with the information?” She asked. “Well, I’ve been thinking and I know that you don’t trust Dumbledore cub, but he should probably know about this.” Said Remus “Also, don’t forget that the old man has battled the dark for more than forty years.” Added Sirius.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“What makes you guys so sure that he doesn’t already know about them?” Alex questioned with narrowed eyes. Sirius sputtered indignantly while Remus said “Well, he would have shared it with the Order if he knew. This is big news, we have been going in circles trying to come up with ideas.” “I think he knew, or at least he had suspicions.” Said Harry quietly staring at the coffee table. All of them fell quiet. “What do you mean kiddo?” Alex asked softly like she was speaking to a spooked animal. “Well, the goblins said that these objects can hold a piece of someone’s soul, and that the Wizard/Witch that have made them could regain a physical body.” He continued slowly. “That is correct.” Responded Remus.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“In my second year Voldemort was using his diary from when he was sixteen years old, to possess and control Ginny Weasley to open the Chamber of Secrets. When I went down there with Ron to save her, I confronted him. I noticed that the more time passed, the more solid his specter became and at the same time Ginny was slipping away. The diary was draining her life force and feeding it to Riddle. It was only after I destroyed the diary and Riddle’s memory vanished that Ginny woke up, as if she was in a daze.” He paused there for a minute. “Ragnarok said, that most humans believe you have to destroy the container to destroy the soul. I stabbed the diary with a basilisk fang and it bled black icky ink. Hermione told me later that basilisk venom is one of the strongest and most dangerous substances, it can destroy almost anything. I said all that to Dumbledore when we left the Chamber. Even if you two don’t like it, he may already know.” Finished Harry with a whisper.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Remus had paled once more and Sirius was frowning. “That’s two we know about, if Harry’s recollection of the events is to be believed and I have no reason to doubt him. Damn! How many did that monster make?” Asked Alex rhetorically with indignation. Remus was nodding along thinking in the same lines. Meanwhile Sirius leaned forward towards Harry. “Is there something more, pup?” The other two turned to look at the youngest member of their family as well. Harry was looking away from all of them biting his lip. “What is it Harry? You can tell us.” Said Remus comfortingly.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“That year, when it came out that I was a parselmouth, everyone started saying that I was the Heir of Slytherin. Even the sorting hat at first wanted to put me in Slytherin and later, when Riddle and I came face to face, he pointed out various similarities we share. When I told Dumbledore, he said it’s possible that Voldemort put a little bit of himself in me the night he tried to kill me.” He was looking at them desperately. Waiting for someone to tell him that he was being absurd. That there was no way the man he looked up to could have known Harry had a horcrux in his scar and didn’t do anything about it.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Sirius and Remus were completely ashen-faced and speechless. They couldn’t even contemplate such a fact. Before either of them could snap out of their shock, Alex spoke calmly but firmly. “Let’s not jump ahead. I, myself, am not a fan of the old man’s but we don’t have enough evidence to throw him in purgatory. Let’s not pass judgment before we know all the facts, rest assured though that I will definitely question him on the matter when I meet him!” The last part was said to Harry directly. Her brother took a few breaths trying to calm himself down.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Finally he said “Okay, but still what this means is that we can’t trust Dumbledore with that information.” “It pains me to say, but that’s true.” Said Remus who still looked stricken by everything he had heard. Dumbledore was his mentor, the person who he looked up to, who allowed him to attend Hogwarts despite his curse and later invited him to teach. No one else had shown him that much kindness outside of his friends. The Headmaster was his hero.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Do you have any ideas princess?” asked Sirius. Alex made a face at the moniker, while the rest of them snickered. “For now I propose we wait. We can’t go to Dumbledore nor can we go to the Ministry. After Sirius gets freed we’ll use our influence to put capable people we trust in positions of power inside the Ministry. Only when that happens we can entrust them with the challenge of finding the rest of Voldemort’s horcruxes and destroying them.” “Shouldn’t we do it ourselves?” asked Harry. Alex sighed ruefully</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“When the people are in danger, by a criminal or a terrorist it is their government’s job to protect them. Sirius and I have the power to influence the government, you’ll have it as well when reach your majority. Therefore it is our job to make sure that the government is running smoothly and in favor of the people. Your job is to be a student and considering this year is your O.W.L. year, it’s more important than ever to focus on your studies.” She replied. Harry looked sheepish and properly chastised. “Look, I’m not saying that we won’t be involved in the fight against Voldy, that would be useless, whether we wanted it or not we are already right in the middle of it. All I’m saying is that we don’t have to do everything ourselves, plus there are people who have the training and the expertise to handle such things.” She explained.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Seeing that both Remus and Sirius were nodding in agreement, Harry decided to let the matter drop for now. “Alright, so we know the monster created at least two horcruxes. It seems possible that he made more.” Said Remus while deep in thought. “Three is a magically powerful number.” Sirius responded following his friends logic. “So is seven, or thirteen, or more .” Added Alex looking glum. The two adults stared at her horrified. “If he split his soul at least seven times… Merlin! That would explain why he is bat shit crazy!” Exclaimed Sirius disgusted by the thought.“But the idea has merit, I remember that in the graveyard he said he took steps, long ago, to guard himself against mortal death” Answered Harry.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Out of all of us here Harry, you have been the one to face him the most times. I know it must be hard, but could you please describe all the confrontations between you and <strong>HIM</strong>? Every clue might be helpful in the long run, plus the greater insight we have in our enemy’s mind, the more chances we have to beat him.” His sister gently told him. So, he started telling them about every time he had come face to face with Tom Riddle. From his first year in Hogwarts up until the night the third task of the Triwizard Tournament took place.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>After he was done, his throat was dry. He retold his experiences with as much detail as possible, keeping in mind his sister’s words. Sirius looked haunted as did Remus. Standing up Alex went to the dining room to get some water for her brother. Giving him the glass she sat down again . Having found his voice Remus started speaking first</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Let’s recap shall we? One, Voldemort’s true name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, a half blood presumably from the same village the graveyard was situated in, but he was raised in an orphanage. Second, he freely admitted in front of his Deatheaters that he has taken measures to ‘beat’ death. Both Harry and Dumbledore agree that the diary-horcrux belonged to Lucius Malfoy. He might not have known what he had in his possession, or he may know more than we think, so ideally we should find a way to question him. Third, he will target Azkaban to get back his most crazy, sadistic and faithful servants, probably not yet, as Severus told Dumbledore that he intends to stay quiet for now, give everyone a false sense of security. Four, he definitely plans on using dark creatures again, dementors, giants, werewolves, he might approach the vampires as well. What do you guys think?” he asked looking around the room.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“All  good points Remus” said Alex while thinking “a diary is a personal item with some sentimental value, it seems credible that the rest of his horcruxes will also follow the same theme. I would like you, as our resident academic, to research Tom Marvolo Riddle, his life before, during and after Hogwarts. Let’s find out more about him, any resources you need will be made available through Gringotts. After Ragnarok sends us the full summaries of our vaults and estates we’ll choose a proper accommodation to make our home as well as our headquarters. Do you think you can handle that?” Alex asked while shooting a questioning look at Remus.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Yes, I should be fine. After school let out and Dumbledore reformed the Order he told us that the graveyard was in Little Hangleton, a small village in Yorkshire. I’ll start there.” Responded the older man with a decisive nod. “Good, now Sirius, if I recall correctly you and Dad were both aurors.” Said man nodded his head in a way very similar to his canine alter-ego. “Ok, could you please focus on the Deatheaters? The ones you knew from the First Blood War, the ones that were imprisoned, the ones that Harry remembers answering Tom’s call and also the ones the Order and Dumbledore suspected were Deatheaters but couldn’t prove it. Make a list, please, and summarize the people and the families involved so we can have a clear picture.”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Will do, pup!” Sirius agreed, happy that he could help even a little. “What about Azkaban, the dark creatures and Malfoy Sr.?” Harry piped in his eyes full of questions. “Well, there are not a lot of things we can do about those until we get Sirius free.” Contemplated Alex while stroking her chin. “But the general plan is as follows, we won’t be able to tackle Azkaban and its dementors on a large scale, still we can put forth a bill in the Wizengamot for more wards and more human personnel on sight. We could even focus on finding an alternate prison for criminals, but that could take longer and we might not get the votes. Unfortunately, even now people believe that Azkaban is secure, so the first option is more feasible as things stand right now.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Furthermore, I think that the first allies the Dark Lord will try to secure are the werewolves. Other than Fenrir Greyback who is a psychopath, most weres are only dangerous on the night of the full moon. If we play our cards right, we could propose a ‘Lycans Relief Act’, which would fund batches of the Wolfsbane potion for the were population, safe houses to transform or stay at if they are homeless and even help them find jobs in the magical world. However, while I’m pretty sure that between the three of us” said Alex while pointing to Sirius, Harry and lastly herself</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“we have the necessary funds to achieve that, only with alliances through the Wizengamot can we make a lasting legislative change that will negatively impact Voldy.” Alex finished her impromptu little speech with a flourish. The rest of her small family looked at her with deliberation, uncertainty and disbelief. The last one was mostly Remus. “Somehow, I don’t believe it will be that easy.” He muttered dejectedly. “Huh, so that’s what you meant when talking about politics yesterday in the bank.” Mused Sirius staring at the ceiling in thought. His longtime friend turned to look at him.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“What are you thinking Padfoot? I know that face and it doesn’t promise anything good.” “Well” drawled Sirius “It might not be as hard as we think.” The others stared at him shocked. “Oh, don’t get me wrong. It will still not be easy, just not impossible.” “How so?” asked Harry eager to find out more. “For one thing, there is the Potter Alliance.” “Potter Alliance?” Both Harry and Alex parroted befuddled. Sirius shot both of them a grin. “Yes, the Potter Alliance was a collaboration of light and grey Houses all united under the Potter banner and your Grandfather Lord Charlus Potter. I believe it included Houses Longbottom, Bones, Abbott, Diggory, Marchbanks, Ogden and Greengrass. At one point they held the majority votes in the Wizengamot.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Even my Grandfather Arcturus, the late Lord Black, was wary to go against them.” “Wait, how could eight houses hold the majority vote?” questioned Harry bewildered. Sirius frowned and leaned forward to explain. “There are also vessel Houses. For example House Davies which is an Ancient House and therefore doesn’t hold a Lordship is a vessel House to House Greengrass which is an Ancient and Noble House and does have a title. On one hand, House Davies is protected by House Greengrass and on the other hand they cast the same vote on any given bill.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Same thing could be said about House Crabbe and House Goyle, which are vessel Houses to Malfoy. Ancient House Burke and Noble House Lestrange used to be vessels to House Black and so on and so forth. You should already know these things.” Ended Sirius with a grimace. “Oh…” mumbled Harry feeling embarrassed and averting his gaze. “It’s not your fault kid.” Said Alex while squeezing his shoulder. “It’s Dumbledore’s.” Bit out Sirius. Wanting to diffuse the sudden tension in the room, Remus spoke up. “Still Padfoot, we can’t be sure that we will be able to revive the Alliance, not a lot of people would want to follow two teenagers.”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He looked at his Goddaughter and nephew apologetically. “That is true.” Replied Alex calmly. “So, what do we do?” Harry butted in trying to forget his previous embarrassment. His own Godfather put on a dramatic, long drawn suffering sigh. “This is where the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black comes in.” “What are you thinking uncle Siri?” inquired Alex with an arched eyebrow and a mischievous smile. “It depends…” “On what?” “On how much of a Black you want me to be.” Stated Sirius with an almost frightening smirk on his aristocratic face. Alex answered it with one of her own, while Harry and Remus were looking between the two of them with twin looks of confusion.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Why don’t you elaborate my Lord?” gestured Alex with a mock salute. Clearing his throat he began laying out his thoughts. “The remaining Black family members that can help us are as follows, my Great Aunt Cassiopeia who is also your Great Aunt” he motioned to Harry and Alex “then my Cousin Andromeda and her daughter Nymphadora and last but not least my other Cousin Narcissa, her husband and son.” “I don’t follow.” Stated Remus skeptically. “First of all, Aunt Cassie might be the quintessential Black, but she didn’t follow Voldemort, she is a spell-crafter and a warder.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>More importantly, she is known for having dirt on pretty much everyone in a position of power. Her little book of black mail is still infamous to this day, she can help us corral any wayward any Wizengamot member who thinks we don’t mean business. She knows the British politics like no other. Second, while Andromeda was disowned, I have the authority to bring both her and her daughter back into the family. Andy is an accomplished healer in St. Mungo’s and a very respected individual, her husband Ted practices law and Tonks, as you know Moony, is an auror.”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Tonks?” asked Alex in confusion. “Nymphadora Tonks her daughter, doesn’t like her first name, not that I blame her, she is also a member of the Order.” Answered Sirius. “Alright, I can see the possibilities. Obviously we will welcome Aunt Cassiopeia’s insight in politics, thankfully we have already addressed our health issues but we could use Ted Tonks to represent you at your trial. Now what about the Malfoys?” Probed Harry narrowing his eyes. “Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa all had betrothal contracts. Bella had one with the Lestrange family, Andy with the Avery family and Narcissa with the Malfoys. You have to understand that all three are lesser Houses compared to the Blacks.” Said Sirius looking at them to see if they understood, after all three nodded he continued</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Those families had to pretty much beg on their hands and knees to get a Black bride, so all the contracts were made in favor of my family, not theirs. They all had some very serious stipulations written in. One of the main things was loyalty to the Blacks before anyone else, therefore both the Lestranges and the Malfoys broke the contract by following the Dark Lord.” “And? What’s the plan Sirius?” “Well Remus, considering that the Lestrange brothers and Bella are some of Voldemort’s worse Deatheaters I plan to call the Family Magic to judge them for their actions, that will probably scare the Malfoys into submission, then I’ll figure out what to do with them, I can also question Lucius about the Horcruxes.”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“We are related to the Malfoys?!” demanded Harry, feeling slightly nauseated. “Almost all the pureblood families are related to each other, get used to it bud.” Said Alex absentmindedly thinking on what Sirius just told them. “Padfoot, is it wise to incur the Family Magic? It can be quite precarious as you very well know.” Observed Remus. “Usually I wouldn’t but in this instance I’m sure the Magic is on my side.” “Um, what exactly is Family Magic?” asked Harry feeling lost. Hearing that, Remus perked up with the chance to educate someone.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Family Magic is a unique type of magic that only the Most Ancient and Most Noble and the Ancient and Noble Houses have. It’s specific to every family. In its most basic form, it helps the Lord of the House to take care of his family, additionally depending on the family it gives its members a leg up on particular branches of magic. The Black Family Magic is focused in dueling for example. No one really knows why only these families have that kind of Magic, some theorize that it was a gift from Merlin himself, as a reward for being loyal to Albion.” Remus explained enthusiastically.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“What about the Potter Family Magic?” Asked Harry leaning forward towards Remus, his green eyes sparkling with excitement. “I’m not really sure, I only know about the Blacks, because Sirius told me about it when we were still at Hogwarts. Your Dad on the other hand never said anything, at least not to me.” Answered the older man looking thoughtful. “Battle Magic” said Sirius grimly. The other three occupants of the room turned to him surprised. “Battle Magic?” questioned Harry confused. “How do you know Pads?” wondered Remus looking at his old friend. “You forget Moony, that I stayed with the Potters after I ran away from my family home. The summer after our sixth year, Uncle Charlus explained the Family Magic to James and allowed me to be there as well, since Prongs and I were so close.” Sirius took a deep breath before he continued with his explanation.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Battle Magic is a branch of offensive magic though very different to dueling. Dueling while useful can also be a sport, it is precise and graceful, but it doesn’t always have to be deadly. Battle Magic is almost the exact opposite. It consists of spells that have wide area effects and the goal is to put your enemies down, hard and fast. The chance of survival is slim and pretty much non-existent. I remember Uncle Charlus told us that he used it against Grindelwald’s army during the War. That is where Battle Magic is meant to be used, in an open battlefield, against numerous enemies. It is Magic purely crafted for battle, for war.” Finished the black haired man with a severe look on his aristocratic face. The rest of the small family were deep in thought after these revelations.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I suppose Dad used it against Voldemort and his Deatheaters during the First Blood War, huh?” asked Harry while trying to come to terms with what he learned about his family. On the one hand he was thrilled that his Family Magic allowed him to fight, but on the other hand he couldn’t shake what his Godfather said about the killing rate of Battle Magic. “I doubt it.” Responded his sister still lost in her thoughts. “He didn’t actually. As a matter of fact, I don’t believe James ever used it at all.” Said Sirius. “Why not?” Harry probed looking at the two men who could answer him.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“You have to understand Harry. During the First Blood War, as you call it, the Deatheaters attacked public spaces like Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade, places full of innocent people. James couldn’t use that kind of magic in these particular fights, the collateral damage would have been unthinkable. The other attacks, were either kidnappings or cruel, sadistic assassinations and they were always done very fast. In most instances, by the time we had reached the intended target’s residence, we became a cleanup crew far more than a defensive response team.” Stated Remus morosely. “Guerrilla warfare.” Murmured Alex.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Alright, I think it’s safe to assume that our enemy will continue with that strategy, since it has already served them once before. But we have an obvious advantage for now. We can work and gather our ‘forces’ openly, while Voldemort has to stay in the shadows.” Coming out of her musings she turned to Sirius “Siri, we really need the political power as well as the <em>cojones</em> of the Black family, get in touch with Cassiopeia as soon as possible and try to get her on our side. Focus on that first and your recollections of the Deatheaters second. Remy, aside from your research into Riddle’s life, you might also need to be our public spokesperson until Sirius gets cleared and I announce my existence probably during the Wizengamot meeting in September.”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Her two honorary uncles shared a look before they spoke in unison. “Count us in!” With that exclamation the mismatched family of four started discussing their plans. Ideas were proposed and vetoed, lively debates broke out between them, sometimes serious and others humorous. They talked about every aspect of the British Wizarding World that they wanted to change and every motion or law they wanted to put in effect. Their tactical meeting lasted well into the evening, stopping only to have lunch and dinner. Before they retired for the night Remus said “This felt less like a War council and more like a master plan on how to take over the world.” “This is going to be the biggest prank ever!” His fellow Marauder gleefully agreed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>As Harry was lying in bed that night he realized that he didn’t feel as stressed and anxious as he had a week ago when the summer holidays begun. He had his family by his side; moreover they weren’t going in this blind, they had a game plan. He wasn’t fighting alone anymore. Knowing that, he fell asleep with a small but easy grin on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. In Search of a Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning dawned bright and early for the four mischief makers in London. Sluggish and bleary eyed they each found a space to sit in the living room. Since she was the one in charge of ordering their meals, Alex grabbed the suite’s landline and asked for their breakfast to be delivered. With plates full of food in front of them the small family focused on eating, while sharing some good natured banter on the side. As they were finishing up, Harry spotted a bird like shape nearing one of the room’s windows. “Look an owl!” He exclaimed while standing up to let the bird in.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>A massive tawny eagle owl swept in, circling the ceiling once before landing in front of Alex. “Ah! It’s from Gringotts.” She said as she untied the package from the owl’s proffered leg. When it was relieved of its burden the bird flew out again. Harry, Sirius and Remus gathered around Alex, while she opened the parcel. Several envelopes fell out of it, to land haphazardly on the coffee table. After quickly scanning the recipients of the letters she plucked two of the five and handed them to Sirius. “My Lord, these are for you.” she handed them over with a sarcastic curtsey.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Why thank you, my Lady!” replied Sirius with equal humor. They both started opening their correspondence at the same time, while Remus and Harry sat beside them drinking their tea. “Well Ragnarok didn’t waste any time. He set me up with a mind healer and a two way portkey so that I can attend the appointments freely starting this week.” Said Sirius stroking his beard as he read the details. “That’s great Padfoot!” Replied Remus encouragingly. The older Marauder gave a firm nod of agreement “Yes. It is.” Normally Sirius would have been more stubborn about having to see a mind healer.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>But after all the discussions they had the past couple of days, he realized that if he wanted to be able to help his pups then he needed to be in the best possible shape, both physically and mentally. Harry and Alex were counting on him; with that thought in mind he had already made the resolution to take his healing seriously. His next letter was a summation of the Black vaults and properties, from the Black accounts manager Grimmclaw. Briefly looking over the information he turned to the rest of the family and said “In other news, the Blacks are still filthy rich. Furthermore there are a number of viable properties that we could move in.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The other two males looked interested in that last point, but then Alex spoke up. “With all due respect to you and your family Sirius, but I’d prefer it if we didn’t use any of the Black properties.” “Okay, but why?” questioned Sirius. Not looking up from the letter she was reading, Alex responded “Dumbledore is most likely aware of your status as Lord Black even if he hasn’t mentioned it to you. The moment he realizes that you and Harry have been together pretty much since he left Privet Drive, he will automatically assume that we are using a Black property. I don’t want him to know or even suspect about our future home. Ideally, between the three of us, we’ll find a place that he doesn’t even know exists.” Sirius nodded in understanding.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Isn’t that a bit paranoid?” tentatively asked Harry “A bit; but it’s also effective.” Nodded Remus showcasing his agreement with his goddaughter’s plan. “Alright, Ragnarok send me a full audit of the Potter vaults and a summary of the House’s properties, he says that the rest of our Houses” Alex gestured between her and Harry “will take a little more time since they had been inactive for practically centuries. He’ll have them ready by the start of the next week, as it is Thursday today I believe we are right on schedule.” “What about the Potter properties? Anything interesting?” asked her brother eagerly, almost bouncing in his seat.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Maybe. Sirius, is it safe to assume that you know most properties that were still used by our grandparents?” “Yeah, I probably do. Especially since your Grandmother Dorea was a Black before she married your Grandfather Charlus. They always treated me like family.” He explained, his voice thick with emotion. “Ok, can you please tell me which ones were our grandparents and parents using, so that I can cross them off the list?” gently probed Alex. “Why will you cross them off?” Harry asked suddenly feeling defensive. “For the same reasons that I don’t want us to live in a property belonging to the Black family. Relax, these properties still belong to us and when we’ll have the time we’ll visit them. But chances are that if our parents and grandparents were using them, then Dumbledore knows about them.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh.” Harry sighed “Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap, I just…” Alex grabbed her brothers shoulder and said “Trust me, I know.” After clearing her throat a bit, she turned to Sirius “So, which ones do you know that were in use back then?” Remus and Sirius, who both had been watching their godchildren sadly, perked up at this. “Let’s see. First, the Potter Manor in South Wales in which your grandparents lived their whole life, it’s also where your Dad was raised. Second, the Potter Cottage in Godric’s Hollow where your parents lived.” He added with an ugly grimace of remembered pain.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Why didn’t they live at the Manor?” questioned Harry. “Well pup,” said Sirius “Your Grandparents were already quite old by the time they had James, they died a few months before you were born due to a severe bout of Dragon pox. The loss hit James hard, it hit me hard as well if I’m being honest. So your Dad wasn’t ready to live in the Manor so soon after their deaths. Your Mom, on the other hand, didn’t believe that a family of four needed all that space. They both decided to move in the Cottage for starts and maybe in the future they’d move in the Manor when they were both ready.” The Potter children nodded in understanding.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Any others?” “Yes, of course. Third, the seaside Villa in Tuscany which also includes a vineyard and a private beach. Fourth, and last from the ones I know, a lavish hunting lodge located in the Black Forest of Germany.” Alex nodded while making a few notations on the list that was included in the letter. “Does that narrow it down?” asked a curious Remus. Alex made a non-committal humming noise from the back of her throat. “Somewhat. Sirius, did you know that the Potters owned the Ritz of London before we called you here?” “No, I did not. I knew that the Potters had made investments in the non-magical world. Matter of fact they were probably the first magical family to do so. But I’m not a Potter so I don’t know specifics. Why?”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Because, I’m looking for something that no one knows exists, outside of Gringotts of course. We know that the hotel was only a short term solution. There is one property here that sounds ideal for our needs.” All three sat up straighter when they heard that. “Which one?” asked Harry trying to look over Alex’s shoulder. She, in turn, flicked his forehead gently before turning to the older men in the room. “Has either one of you ever heard of Potter Castle?” “Potter Castle?” exclaimed the three males in unison. Suddenly Sirius barked out a laugh “No pup, I don’t know anything about it. James definitely didn’t either, because if he knew that they had a Castle, he wouldn’t have stopped talking about it. Hell, he would tell everyone, maybe even put a personal ad in the Daily Prophet.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Remus nodded along while grinning. “He would, especially if he thought that it might win him points with Lily.” “What is so special about it Alex?” asked Harry curiously. “Well, the goblins don’t appear to know very much about it, which indicates a lot of secrecy on our family’s part concerning the property. It is listed as the traditional ancestral home of the Potters, built at the beginning of the 11th Century just before Canute the Great became King of England in 1016. Ragnarok notes that it has some of the strongest and most ancient wards that the Goblin Nation has ever seen, there are also multiple blood wards built inside the central arithmantic matrix of the property.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Seeing Harry’s confused look she adds. “Which for us, means foolproof security. Also it is easily the largest estate we own. It sounds good but we need more information, specifically inside information.” “Do we even know where it is? Is it habitable or is it in shambles?” inquired Remus rhetorically with Harry nodding along, as these were questions that he himself had. “Particularly, since the goblins themselves don’t seem to know.” Sirius added with a frown. Alex put down the papers she was holding and turned right towards her brother. “Time for you to consciously channel some good old-fashioned House Magic kid.” “How?” asked Harry wide eyed. The two Marauders leaned forward, focusing on their charges.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“First, focus your magic on your Potter Heir ring, you can do this by thinking the ring as a wand, when you get it right you should feel the Family Magic flowing through it.” Harry closed his eyes in concentration. He breathed in and out slowly; since it was the first time he was attempting anything like this he didn’t want to mess it up by hurrying. He started directing his magic the way his sister told him to. After a minute of this he felt the ring heating up, before he could say anything about it he also felt a magical pulsing, almost like a heartbeat, at the back of his mind. Feeling sure and with his Family Magic guiding him, he said “I’ve got it. What do you want me to do?”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Ask for the Potter Head house elf to come to you.” Said Alex softly. Harry deliberated on it a bit and when he was sure he knew what to do he commanded the Magic. ‘Head house elf to me!’ He worded his message strongly to make sure it would work. The moment his request touched the Family Magic a soft crack echoed in the suite’s living room breaking him from his almost meditative state. In front of him, in the empty space between the coffee table and the couch, an old elf had appeared.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Harry immediately noticed the obvious differences compared to other elves he had met before. This one was slightly taller and was standing with his back straight. It was also wearing what appeared to be a black and white uniform with the Potter Crest embroidered above the left breast. There were tufts of soft white hair around its head and ears, the wrinkles surrounding his eyes and mouth indicating its old age. Nevertheless it looked in good health. “Master Hadrian! Mistress Alexandra!” called out the elf in a loving manner looking at the siblings almost adoringly.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Hello” said Alex “You seem to know us but I’m sorry to admit that we don’t know you.” The old elf stepped forward and took Alex’s hand in its own. “There is no need to apologize Mistress Alexandra. Master James introduced me to both of you when you were born so that I would know your magic.” The elf explained “My name is Muir, I was born a Potter elf just a little over four hundred years ago, and I’ve been the Head house elf since the late 1800’s.” Alex’s eyes widened at that, while Sirius and Remus slumped back in shock. “Merlin, I didn’t know house elves could live that long!” exclaimed Harry surprised.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The recently identified male elf shook his head sadly. “We used to be able to live at least five centuries each, but that stopped being the norm when a lot of families started mistreating their elves. An abused elf won’t be able to live for more than a century.” “Pardon me for asking, but how is it you are so well spoken? Most elves I’ve met have, at most, a rudimental grasp on the English language.” Asked Remus gently trying not to offend Muir. The after mentioned elf smiled at him “The Potters have always been firm believers that all members of the family should be educated.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Alex and Harry looked at each other and smiled. “Good on us.” Murmured Alex to herself. However, Muir must have heard because he shot her an even bigger smile. Sirius pointedly cleared his throat. “Right, while both Harry and I would love to hear more and also ask you questions about the family, we called you here about a more pressing issue.” “Of course Mistress Alexandra. How may I be of service?” She indicated the free space on the couch beside her. “First, please have a seat.” Harry was about to tell her that it wouldn’t work, yet before he did Muir sat down on the couch without even blinking. ‘Poor Dobby would have been going crazy by such kindness. I’m glad Potters treat their elves as part of the family’ Harry thought getting a warm feeling in his chest.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Muir, I don’t know if you are aware, but there is a war coming. The Dark Lord Voldemort is back.” Alex said. The elf scowled. “We, the Potter elves, had heard rumors, still there was no one to confirm or deny it, until now.” He responded while giving all of his attention to Harry and Alex. “Yes, he is back. What Harry and I need right now, is to find a home, a base of operations. A home that will be unknown to most, if not all, the Wizarding World. A place that will be able to act as a home, as a base for the coming conflict, as a sanctuary from all those wishing to hurt our family or take advantage of it.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The elderly elf interrupted her “You are talking about the Potter Castle.” Immediately the four humans focused on Muir. “What can you tell us about it? Gringotts was only able to give us some basic information. Is it habitable?” asked Harry. “Oh yes, Master Hadrian it is! It was made a Family Secret by Lord Henry Potter after the Dark Lord Maledictus was defeated in 1856.” “Who was this Maledictus guy??” wondered Harry confused. “Dark wizard that started gaining power and followers in the early 1800’s, he was beaten when most of the magical nobility banded against him. He became a footnote in history because compared to Grindelwald and Voldemort, he was rather tame.” Sirius explained.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“I’m impressed Padfoot, I didn’t know you paid any attention to Binns when we were in school.” Stated Remus in a slightly joking manner. “Don’t kid yourself, I never paid any attention to Binns, but I was raised a Black, it was part of my lessons as a child.” Muttered the black haired marauder darkly. “So Muir, it is a Family Secret, does that mean that after 1856 no one knows about it? Also, can you give us a general description? Like, what should we expect?” Asked Alex trying to change the subject.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“As Lord Black said, the Ancient and Noble houses allied with each other to conquer Maledictus. The Potter Castle was their base of operations, but its existence was forgotten by everyone who wasn’t a Potter, when after their success Lord Henry utilized the House Magic to declare the whole property a Secret. The grounds of the estate are vast, there are gardens all around, a quidditch pitch that was added in 1100 and five greenhouses. The first two are solely focused on potion ingredients, two more are used to house magical plants, fruits and fungi and the last greenhouse is home to all the non-magical vegetables and fruits we produce at the estate.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>We also have stables and lots of animals. Horses and Hippogriffs live mainly in the stables, in addition there are several chicken coops and pigsties. Furthermore we, the elves, have planted an hectare of wheat so we can produce our own flour. What all of that means is that the Castle is self-sufficient. Coupled with the wards and high walls surrounding the property, the Potter Castle could easily withstand a magical or non-magical siege for decades without any problem.” Muir took a breath ready to continue, before he was rudely interrupted. Hearing all that, Alex let out a loud exclamation “Holy shit!” “My thoughts exactly, pup.” Came Sirius’s wide eyed agreement.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Harry and Remus were just looking at the elf in shock. Muir shot Alex a reproachful look “That is not proper language for a Lady, Mistress Alexandra!” Harry, Remus and Sirius burst into laughter at the elf’s statement, having already realized in the past few days that Alex couldn’t care less about being overly polite and Lady-like. She just raised an eyebrow at Muir and with a hand gesture said “Please continue with your explanation.” With another reproving look he began again. “The building itself is made out of stone and from the outside it resembles a keep far more than a castle. There are seven floors, a basement turned potions lab, two dungeons with ten cells each and an attic, which acts as an owlery.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Dungeons? Cells?” whispered Harry feeling a little horrified. “It’s a medieval castle kid. All of them have cells and dungeons, I’m surprised it doesn’t have a moat.” Alex interjected. Muir coughed pointedly while looking at them. The two siblings looked at each other and then turned to him sheepishly “Sorry Muir, please tell us more.” Said Harry whilst Remus and Sirius were chuckling in the background. “The first floor consists of the kitchens, the pantry, a formal dining room, a formal living room which is next to a formal parlor and lastly the ball room. Aside from the pantry and the kitchens, the first floor serves as the wealthy, but impersonal place to receive guests. The entrance to the dungeons lies in the kitchen area, while the door to the potions lab is outside the ball room towards the back next to a different door that leads outside, close to the greenhouses.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The second and third floor contain thirty bedrooms and bathrooms each, along with a few sitting rooms. There are also a few bookcases scattered on these floors. They were meant to be used as the living quarters for guests, friends or extended family. The fourth floor holds the entire Potter library. In it, you will find copies of all the books that exist in other family properties, as well as a lot of ancient and rare tomes and scrolls. This central library additionally, houses all the books that are meant for Potters only. The fifth is the family floor. There are fifteen bedrooms with adjacent bathrooms and of course the Master bedroom and bath meant for the Lord and Lady Potter.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Moreover, there is also an informal living room and an informal parlor. Again, there are several bookcases stationed on this floor. The next one, the sixth, is different. This one was designed for business only. There are three spacious offices, the biggest one of them being the Lord’s study, plus two meeting rooms, a formal parlor and a formal living room. It is the perfect place for political conferences, with other Lords and nobles of the Wizengamot, and  discussions with potential business partners. Last but not least, the seventh floor was intended to be a War Room. It is mainly a huge meeting room, filled with maps of the surrounding region and of course all of the British Isles.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The bookcases on that floor are occupied by books on offensive and defensive magic, battle magic, rituals and a lot of books on Dark Magic and how to counter it. Furthermore it has a training room fully furnished, along with training dummies. There are two apparition points on the property; the first is outside the estate in front of the main gates, but the Castle and the grounds will remain invisible to anyone that is not keyed in the wards. The second one is in the formal parlor on the first floor, only accessible by the people recognized by the wards.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Every parlor, formal and informal, is connected to the floo network, however all of them are password protected with different codes for the formal and informal fireplaces respectively. For example, the Lord of the castle might be entertaining distinguished guests on the first floor, while other family members could have invited friends over on the fifth floor and none of the guests would be aware that they were in the same building at the same time. This practice was employed so that the family could keep their personal lives private. You, Mistress Alexandra, as the official guardian of Master Hadrian and his proxy, can install new passwords.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Sounds like an amazing place Muir” said Alex pouring him a glass of water. “Here, you should have some water after all this talking.” The old elf smiled gratefully at her and took the proffered glass. “So, what do you guys think?” she asked the rest of the group. “It seems ideal for our needs cub.” Remus piped enthusiastically “I agree pup, if it wasn’t for Muir, I’d say that it’s too good to be true.” Added Sirius. “It definitely sounds awesome!” Harry agreed while eating a scone. Alex smiled at them and turned to the Head elf once again. “So Muir, how many elves work in the estate and what are their jobs?” Setting his glass down he responded.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“There are ten elves, including myself. Raku is in charge of the grounds, the gardens and the quidditch pitch, Torak takes care of the greenhouses, Zola looks after the livestock and the stables. Taly is our Head chef in the kitchens with Fazo as her helper and the one that cleans the first floor. Lona keeps the guest floors, the second and the third, immaculate and spotless, Hapel does the same for the Library and the family wing. Haro is the one stationed on the sixth floor, he has impeccable traditional manners and he can serve any high-born that visits the sitting Lord. Dani who is an older elf, close to her 500th birthday only cleans the seventh floor.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Last but not least, I am in charge of all the Potter elves in every property, which means that they can come to me with their concerns, and I will also be attending the both of you if you come to live in the castle.” Muir happily finished his explanations while looking at the two Potter children imploringly as if trying to convince them to move into the Castle right this moment. “Well, I’m voting for it.” Said Alex looking at the rest of the family “It has all the space we could possibly need, an extensive library, a training room, a potions lab and it also gives us the opportunity of having a family place but at the same time we can front and entertain like proper purebloods. What about the rest of you?”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“You are right Alex, it’s perfect!” replied Harry with ill-hidden eagerness. “Yeah, we certainly agree!” spoke Sirius with Remus nodding along beside him. “Great! Muir, where exactly is the Castle and how can we get there?” “It is north-west of Nottingham, close to Sheffield. Using Master Harry’s Heir ring, you will be able to apparate outside the main gates, this will only happen the first time, after you add Lord Black and your Godfather to the wards you will be able to come and go as you please.” Exclaimed an ecstatic Muir.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Alright, this is what’s going to happen” Alex announced looking at the three wizards and the one magical being in the room. “It is close to lunch time and the boys and I still have a few errands to run here in London. We will probably be done by mid-afternoon today, so we can still make dinner at the Castle tonight. How does that sound?” “It sounds excellent Mistress Alexandra!” responded Muir bouncing up from his seat and standing up. “Good, can you please ask Hapel to prepare three rooms in the family wing and the Master bedroom for Harry?” “Yes, of course! I will go now and inform everyone. They are going to be so happy to see you.” With that he popped out of the suite.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Well, someone got excited.” Commented Sirius smirking at the spot where the elf used to be. Harry laughed at the antics of his Godfather. He felt so happy and carefree in that moment, not only did they have plans, but now they had a home as well. “What errands do we have to run cub?” asked a confused Remus. “First of all, let me order us all some proper lunch and then we’ll jump right into it.” Smiled Alex. While waiting for their food to arrive, the mismatched family of four wondered about their new home and all the things they wanted to see. After they had tucked in their respective meals Alex spoke. “Ragnarok also sent us a letter from Amelia Bones.” Three heads snapped towards her simultaneously.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“You couldn’t have led with that?” fretted Remus. Harry started to nervously fidget across from him. Sirius, who was sitting next to them, grabbed their hands. “Relax guys, no Aurors have showed up. It’s just a letter, we knew she might contact us for more information.” Alex opened the envelope and briefly glanced through it before turning it towards the others.</p>
<p>
  <em>To ALP,</em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You’d be pleased to note that I already started a quiet investigation. Additionally, I have found someone to back me up in the Wizengamot for when I’m ready to make this public and demand a trial for Lord Black. Obviously, if he is innocent, the trial will go better for him if he is  in the chamber. In case you are in contact with him, let him know so we can work out a way to make that possible. The Potter Will may contain evidence but as you said it has been sealed, and without enough leverage I can’t unseal it.
I feel weary corresponding and conspiring with an anonymous pen pal of unknown motivations, but needs must.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Madam Amelia Bones</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Head of the DMLE.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Whoop!” Sirius let a shout of triumph and started dancing around the living room. Harry finally relaxed after reading the letter and seeing his Godfather so happy. “That’s not too bad.” Said Remus far more reserved but still obviously excited for his friend. Taking out some new stationary Alex spoke up “Buckle up boys, this is only the beginning.” All four of them put their heads together to write the next letter to Madam Bones. Half an hour later the missive was ready. “Let’s send it now!” Sirius demanded still half delirious that someone was investigating his case.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Just a moment Padfoot. Time to move on to the second errand.” Alex passed him the stationary “This time, it’s you turn to write a letter. Specifically to Cassiopeia Black.” “Oh right” Sirius took the writing material. “What should I say?” “Are you sure she is going to respond to Lord Black?” “Yes, Aunt Cassie has always been big on tradition. She would never ignore a summons from the Lord of her House.” Nodded Sirius to Alex’s question. “Write her a generic letter then, requesting a meeting the day after tomorrow” Harry interrupted her “Why not tomorrow?” “I thought we could just explore the Castle tomorrow and maybe just relax a bit.” “Oh, yeah brilliant.” He flushed happily.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“So day after tomorrow, do you know if she’d be comfortable in a non-magical restaurant?” curiously asked Alex. “Hmm, I’m not sure…” Sirius scratched his chin thoughtfully. “Forget it, best not to risk it. Tell her that you’ll have a private room booked at the Fear the Moddey Dhoo pub on the Isle of Man, between noon and 3 p.m. and that she should ask for Dorea. If she doesn’t show up, then you’ll believe that she broke faith with the House of Black.” “Harsh.” Commented Sirius but dutifully wrote everything down, after pressing his Head ring at the top of the envelope to signify its authenticity, he passed it to Alex.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“What the hell is a Moddey Dhoo?” questioned Harry bewildered. Remus snorted and Alex smirked while Sirius barked out a laugh. “Ha! I’m glad you asked! According to the traditional folklore of the island the Moddey Dhoo was a ghostly black dog who used to wonder the walls and corridors of Peel Castle and scared the guards on duty.” Realizing the joke he turned to his sister and amusedly said “Did you pick it on purpose?” Alex just smirked at him and responded “Whatever do you mean brother of mine?” And with that comment, the four of them started laughing at their own silliness.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Okay, time to send them off.” Said Alex trying to get everything on track again. Hades, her raven companion flew in right at that moment. Alex tied both the letters on his leg and softly instructed him. “First, deliver this to Ragnarok at Gringotts, then go and find Madam Black. Alright?” The dark bird let out a caw and flew away with his burdens. The three men were looking at her attentively. “What’s next?” eagerly asked Harry. “Well, gather your things everyone. We are going to check out of the hotel.” An hour later, around four in the afternoon, the four of them had washed up and had packed up their belongings.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Remus, Sirius and Harry joined Alex in the hall where she was finishing a call on the telephone. “If you could pick it up at the hotel, that’d be great. Alright, thank you.” She hanged up. “Are you guys ready to go?” They all nodded and headed out. Inside the elevator, with Sirius again in his canine form, Harry asked “What was the call about?” Remus also looked interested at that. “I just called the rental agency, so they could pick up their car from here.” “Oh, I thought the car was yours.” Said Harry. Alex chuckled and responded “Not really, I just rented it for as long as we stayed in the non-magical side.”</p>
<p>Reaching the ground floor the doors opened up to the reception. “You three should go and wait for me by the exit.” Requested Alex. She headed towards the counter, exchanged a few words with the employee manning the front desk and handed him the keys both of the suite and of the car. Joining the rest of her family she said “We’ll have to make a quick stop to the place where we bought the suits, and then we can go to our new home.” They walked out with smiles on their faces and started making their way towards Savile Row. Reaching the shop, Harry fidgeted nervously and shyly asked “Do we have to come in with you?”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>His sister patted his head good naturedly. “No kid, you can stay here. It’ll only take me a moment.” She walked inside, located the person in charge of the orders and spoke with him briefly. After giving him a slip of paper, she walked out. “Did you give him our new address, the one we don’t actually know, since we are not going to be staying at the hotel anymore?” questioned Remus while tilting his head in confusion. Laughing Alex replied “Kind of. I gave him the mundane address of Gringotts, so that our goblin friends can forward the packages to us in about a month.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Her Godfather and brother nodded in understanding while Sirius barked and wagged his tail. “Let’s find a private place to apparate.” Suggested Remus. They looked around for a while until the found an alcove in a side alley. When they were all in place Alex turned to Harry. “Ok kid, you’ll need to focus on your ring and the Family Magic again. As soon as you are ready, will for us to appear in front of Potter Castle.” Smiling at him, she grabbed one of his hands while Remus took the other and both of them grasped Sirius. Harry looked around, breathed deeply and focused.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Any chancing passer-by would have seen three people and their dog vanish into thin air; fortunately no one was around to witness them disappearing in search of their new home.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Pleasure Before Business.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello to everyone reading this, two quick things before this gets started. First, you'll note that I'm providing a solution to the blood-quills early on. The reason for that is, that as an adult, I was really bothered by the way this subject was treated in the books and I'm over it. I'm not really sure if things with Umbridge will follow the books, but if they do Harry has info and a support group.<br/>Second, my finals for the summer semester are starting, so updates will not be regular. As a matter of fact, the next update might be in July. Sorry for the wait but RL has to come first sometimes.<br/>Thank you for reading, and remember to leave kudos if you like my work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feeling the cool breeze of a summer afternoon on his face, Harry opened his eyes and looked around him. It seemed as if they had arrived, but the clearing they landed on was bare of any civilization. There were huge pine trees surrounding them from every direction, along with the occasional oak. This spot in the woods was so dense, even the sun had trouble breaking through the canopy.  He circled himself searching the forest floor, but he could see no visible path. He turned to the rest of his family.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sirius and Remus were observing their surroundings with interest while Alex was staring at something just past his right shoulder. “Uh, guys?” His two uncles looked at him and smiled. “Don’t worry Harry, I’m sure we are in the right place.” Said Remus while rubbing his back. Before Harry could answer a voice sounded just behind him. “Well, this looks familiar!” Spinning to face his sister, he found her smiling. He could see now, what she was staring at a few moments ago. Half-buried in the hollow of a tree was a boulder, made of granite and riddled with moss and dirt. Alex took a pocket knife out of her jeans and scraped some of the elements away.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Harry gasped softly as the Potter coat of arms was revealed to the rest of them. Gathering around the slab of rock, they all seem to take notice of how old the carved griffins looked. It was obvious that no one had come to visit the Castle in many decades. “I believe this is the doorbell, so to speak.” Alex gestured. “What do we have to do?” her brother asked, feeling nervous all of a sudden. His anxious green eyes met her own. She gave him a brief smile and squeezed his shoulder. Passing him the pocket knife she explained. “For the wards to allow us access and control over the estate, you need to drop a little blood upon our family crest since you are the current Lord Potter. Then I will also add some of mine, as your guardian, your proxy and as a Potter.” Harry grimaced in distaste but nodded nonetheless.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Taking the small knife from his sister, he made a cut across his palm. After he let a few drops fall, the sigil started to glow. “My turn.” Said Alex. As Harry was stepping back, Remus leaned down and healed his palm. The teenager smiled at him appreciatively. When they looked back Alex had just finished.
All of a sudden the landscape changed. A massive stone wall emerged out of thin air. It was as tall as a giant, and maybe it was deliberately built that way. In front of them an enormous black iron gate had appeared. The metal was styled in many different patterns of leaves and ivy, it almost blend in with the immediate area. Two huge stone griffins sat guard on top of columns at each side of the entrance. Feeling dwarfed by the size and the intricacy of the main gate, Harry was staring wide eyed. “Well. This is subtle.” Commented Alex dryly. Sirius and Remus chuckled  but were also feeling intimidated by what they could see.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>For a moment Harry and Alex looked at each other, then together the two siblings pushed the gate open. In front of them lay a gravel path leading towards a large decorated wooden door. The rest of the Castle rose importantly before them. Dark grey stone as far as the eye could see, with little openings here and there that resembled windows. A few towers climbed up from different floors, while the two top levels were the only ones high enough to be able to see beyond the wall surrounding the property.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>‘Muir was right.’ Harry thought. ‘It looks more like a keep than a traditional castle.’ Looking to his right, not paying much attention to the courtyard garden, he could barely make out what looked like one of the stables their house-elf mentioned. At the opposite side, he could see a glinting reflection from the sun. Harry, who was an excellent seeker, squinted his eyes and was able to make out the tail end of a building made of glass. ‘Obviously one of the greenhouses.’ His sister’s voice pulled him out of his observations. “It looks nice.” Alex exclaimed looking around at the trees scattered throughout the courtyard. Most of the seem to be fir and spruce trees, but there was the odd cypress tree mixed in. Harry, who hadn’t been paying attention to the green around him, hummed vaguely. “Shall we?” questioned Sirius motioning towards the door. The other three nodded, and together the family of four made their way to the door.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Walking inside they found themselves in the entrance hall. The stone walls were covered by tapestries of burgundy color with golden details, where numerous portraits had been placed. Harry could see some small wooden tables with various decorations lining the hallway, which led deeper into their new home.
A few seconds after they appeared, a cacophony of voices broke out. All the portraits were on their feet and they were shouting. Some were trying to grab Alex’s and Harry’s attention, while others were speaking with their neighbors. Harry didn’t recognize any of them and he was too far away to read their names, but what he could see left him a little misty-eyed.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Men and women who had the same nose as him, the same jaw, the same knobbly knees and of course the unmistakable Potter hair. Suddenly numerous cracks were heard and ten house elves materialized out of thin air. Muir stepped forward with his hands open in a welcoming gesture. “Master Hadrian, Mistress Alexandra! Welcome, to Potter Castle.” He continued to look at them lovingly while the rest of the elves were openly gaping at them or staring at them with a look of adoration, but one particularly older elf was sobbing overwhelmed.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Alex walked over to the female elf and said “Hello, you must be Dani. It’s very nice to meet you.” She put a hand on top of the elf’s head trying to offer some comfort. A high-pitched but also grave voice responded. “Oh! Mistress, it’s so good to have Potters living in the castle again. When Muir said he talked to Master Hadrian and you, I could scarcely believe it.” Dani then started patting Alex’s cheek and looking her over, almost like a concerned mother. Feeling a tad awkward with the fussing Alex spoke again. “It’s nice to meet all of you. I’m Alex, that’s my younger brother Harry and the gentlemen behind us are Lord Black and Mr. Lupin, our Godfathers. Both Harry and I would love to get to know you and talk to you about the Castle and your duties here. But, first things first. Muir where is the ward stone? I’d like to give Sirius and Remus full access and reset all the floo passwords.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Ha!” a scratchy husky voice sounded from the wall across from her “Smart, lassie.” An elderly gentlemen with ceremonial armor was nodding approvingly at her. “Safety and security first” The other portraits all voiced their agreements to what the old knight had said. “Of course Mistress Alexandra. Follow me.” They trailed after Muir with the rest of the elves surrounding them. After the novelty of having Potters back in the castle wore off, the elves started talking to them not only about the castle and their duties but also telling stories of previous Potters and their shenanigans. They were eager to share all they knew with the last two members of their family.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Muir led them in the kitchen and stopped in front of an inconspicuous stone wall. “This wall opens up to a secret staircase which goes deep underground to the foundations of the Castle, that’s where you’ll find the ward stone. Only Mistress Alexandra can go, for now.” Alex turned to the rest of them and said “Why don’t you guys wait for me in the dining room? I’ll come find you when I’m done.” Harry and the Marauders agreed and once again followed the elves.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Alex turned back to the wall. She observed it carefully. At first she couldn’t see anything that would indicate a secret passage, but then she noticed some weird grooves on the stone in front of her chest. Leaning down to get a closer look, she finally identified the small etching of a griffin. She shook her head ruefully as she muttered “Of course”. Pressing it with her right thumb, she felt a small pinprick, an obvious sign that a slight amount of blood was drawn.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>With a heavy groan the wall withdrew. A small and narrow staircase was the only thing she could see amidst the darkness. When she took a step inside she felt, rather than heard, her only exit closing behind her. Before she could panic, a series of torches lit up. They were placed strategically along the winding stone stairs. Alex could see no natural fire, but she felt the taste of arcane power heavy on her tongue. Releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding, she started travelling down.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>After what felt like hours of descent, but was probably only thirty minutes, the staircase opened up in a round room with a dome ceiling. Looking around, she spotted the ward stone. It was a huge boulder in the middle of the room and in front of it was a small ledger. Connected to it by runic chains, were thirteen foundation pillars distributed equally and symmetrically all around the room. They were pulsing with a multitude of colors. Some were a soothing light blue or green, and others an aggressive red or purple.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Alex knew that if she wasn’t a Potter the wards would have killed her instantly. Breathing a bit unevenly, due to the immense amount of ancient magic in the room, she started walking towards the central stone. The moment she touched the ledger, the ward stone started glowing with a brilliant silver color, almost as if it was anchored and intertwined with the ley lines running through the land. ‘Then again it would make sense if it was’. Thought Alex dazed by the intricacy of the wards and the foundations of the castle. Opening the little book, she realized that all the names written inside had turned grey, which meant that any person that had been granted access was dead. As she flicked through it, she didn’t see the names of her parents or her grand-parents, cementing the fact that no recent generation of Potters had lived here. Taking the quill attached to the notebook, she started writing.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hadrian James Potter. Lord Potter, Lord Slytherin.</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alexandra Lynn Potter. Lady Gryffindor, Lady Peverel, Proxy of House Potter.</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sirius Orion Black. Lord Black, Proxy of House Slytherin.</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Remus John Lupin.</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>When she was done she felt the magic hum around her, it was like the wards left a sigh of relief.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>In another part of the castle, Harry was startled by what felt like the magic of the castle hugging him. He looked across to Sirius and Remus. “Did you feel that?” he asked. Both older men had a look of wonder “It felt like the castle was greeting me, like a friend.” Mumbled Remus in astonishment. Sirius nodded his agreement while looking around amazed. Muir spoke up “It seems Mistress Alexandra finished with the wards.” All the elves looked somehow younger than before. They were sitting straighter, taller. As if an invisible burden was lifted off their shoulders.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Back in the subterranean room, Alex put down the ledger and the quill and stepped back. The boulder stopped glowing, but rest of the wards didn’t. She couldn’t feel any aggression from them anymore, only a sense of belonging. Then she noticed a stinging sensation in her left hand. She was bleeding slightly from it. Throwing a small smirk to the quill she used, she turned and started her ascend back to the kitchen.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Getting directions from Taly, their chef-elf judging by the little white hat on top of her head, Alex reunited with her boys in the dining room. “Everything okay?” asked Remus anxiously. “Everything went fine.” Responded Alex while taking a seat next to Harry. “Then why is your hand bleeding!?” Sirius said fretfully taking her left hand. “It was just a Blood Quill, probably the last fail-safe in case an intruder tried to gain control of the wards.” She dismissively said. “Mistress Alexandra is right. But don’t worry Master Hadrian!” exclaimed Muir who saw that Harry was looking distressed over his sister’s wound. “She won’t have to repeat this process every time she wants to allow someone in the Castle.” Harry and Remus both let out a sigh of relief.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Smiling at them Alex questioned their Head-elf. “What will I have to do?” “In the Lord’s study upon the fireplace mantle there is a wooden crest of the family. It acts as a direct link to the ward room. Now that you have taken control of the wards, you can adjust them from there.” Patiently explained Muir. “Good to know.” Murmured Sirius while running his hand through Alex’s hair.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Alright, I have a question.” Said Harry with a look of distaste. “Why do we have to keep using our blood for everything? First in Gringotts, then outside to gain entrance to the Castle and now with the ward stone.” “Well, blood and family are important to the British magical world.” responded Sirius with a shrug. “What Padfoot miserably tried to explain, is that a lot of our culture and magical heritage relies on our blood. There are benevolent and malevolent spells and rituals surrounding blood magic. For example, protective blood wards or inheritance tests on the one hand and dark magic rituals on the other. Our blood carries our magic in it. It can’t be imitated and nothing can fool a blood test. Freely given, it can be one of the most powerful magical components. While forcibly taking someone’s blood is considered one of the darkest things a witch or wizard can do.” Remus explained looking a bit green around the edges, thinking about what Harry went through not even a month ago.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>An uncomfortable silence fell between them. “Now, a Blood quill is different.” Alex continued softly. “They are very specific quills that have been banned not only by the Ministry, but also by the ICW for a few centuries. Mostly, only Gringotts is allowed to use them in some really severe and strict contracts, however the Potters and the Blacks along with some other families are old enough to have had them incorporated in their ward schemes. As such, we are allowed to use them in this capacity, but not publicly or for anything else.” Having shaken the ill feeling in his stomach, Harry looked thoughtful at his family’s words.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Before anything else could be said, dinner appeared in front of them. A delicious aroma of cooked beef rose from their plates, two fresh salads were placed in the middle of the table, along with freshly made bread and a variety of cheese and fruits. The small family hungrily attacked the offerings. Enjoying a delicious home cooked meal for the first time in days, the four troublemakers continued talking and trading stories with the gathered elves. When they were happily full and groggy with tiredness, Muir led them to the fifth floor where their rooms were located.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Despite the fact that the Master bedroom was the crowning jewel of the family floor, all of their rooms were majestic. They found themselves in spacious intricate bedrooms adorned with small desks and bookcases, the luxurious en-suite bathrooms were made out of marble and the walk-in closets had enough space for several wardrobes. Soft beds with fluffy pillows and warm duvets welcomed them as they fell asleep.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The next morning dawned bright and early and the four humans adjourned in the kitchen for some breakfast. Feeling well rested and rejuvenated, they spend the day exploring the castle to their hearts content. Remus and Alex were completely in love with the library, while Sirius and Harry thought the fully equipped quidditch pitch was perhaps the best part. It was after a wonderful lunch, when Harry discovered that while his sister didn’t like playing quidditch, she loved flying.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>So the two of them spent the rest of the afternoon flying around the castle, pulling off crazy dives and racing each other around the grounds. Their respecting Godfathers either cheering them on or yelling at them for their dangerous stunts. The last one was mostly Remus. They dined in the kitchen, as they all agreed it was a far nicer and informal setting. Once again, Taly had prepared a delicious meal for them to enjoy. After thanking her for taking care of them and complimenting her on her culinary skills, they went to sleep.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Saturday the <em><strong>8th of July</strong></em> was cloudy and just a little dreary. Gathered, as they were, around the breakfast table Alex turned to Sirius and said “You and I are going to the Isle of Man today just before noon.” “Why can’t we come?” Harry interrupted her “Because we don’t want to draw too much attention, and while I doubt anyone is looking in the Isle of Man for either you or Sirius, it’s best if we keep it nice and simple. Plus, only he and I are needed for the initial meeting.” Patiently explained Alex.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Harry looked a little miffed at that but still nodded his head in understanding. Remus put a comforting hand on his shoulder “Listen Harry, there are going to be a lot of meetings that you will not physically be a part of. Now, because Dumbledore is looking for you, and later because you’ll have school. We’ll still keep you in the loop and you’ll always have a say in the decisions we make.” He finished kindly. Harry deflated, he couldn’t argue with that. “Right then, you were saying?” Sirius probed Alex. “Well, you and I are going to apparate there, with you in your animagus form. I have already made a reservation, do you have a game plan for Cassiopeia?” “Nothing concrete, I just know that I can get the old witch with the family loyalty line.” He responded feeling pretty sure.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Alex stared just above him where a portrait that was sitting empty before now held an older regal woman. The woman smiled mischievously at her and winked. “Right, the family line.” Said Alex distractedly. “Do you think that she’d be more willing to bow to her Lord’s wishes if you cast Judgment on the Lestranges today?” “Not really, Aunt Cassie doesn’t work like that. She won’t be swayed by fear, only by cunning. Better save that for the Malfoys.” He responded around a mouthful of eggs. “All right, after breakfast we should go wash up. I asked Muir, and he found some appropriate robes in your measurements. We want to project the right image so make sure you wear them.” Alex determinedly pointed her fork at him. Sirius sighed dramatically “Fine, fine. You are killing me woman!”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Don’t be difficult Siri.” Argued Remus good naturedly. “After all you are a Lord, not some stray mutt.” He finished impishly. The previous somber mood was well and truly broken, as everyone on the table started teasing not only Sirius but also each other.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>At a quarter to noon two figures stepped out of the shadows behind a well-kept pub. An elegant young woman along with her dog walked down ‘till they reached the front entrance. Entering the cozy space, Alex discreetly motioned the bartender. The tall redhead leaned towards her. “Can I help you?” “I’ve made a reservation under the name Dorea from noon until three p.m.” “Right, here’s your key.” Taking it from him she nudged the dog and together they walked upstairs towards the privacy of the rooms. It was still pretty early in the day and the pub didn’t have much traffic, except for a few locals that didn’t happen to work this day.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The moment Alex locked the door to their room, Sirius changed back to his human form. “Knowing Aunt Cassie, she was already here spying on us or she’ll be here shortly demanding answers.” “Well, I didn’t notice any women out there, and the few people downstairs seemed locals to me.” Alex replied. “Anyhow, we can’t do much about it now.” She looked around the small but quite warm room and sat down on the small dining table. “We can only wait.” Sirius grunted in the affirmative and took a seat across from her.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Five minutes past noon an older woman flooed inside the pub. She looked to be in her seventies, wearing a conservative black dress with a lace bodice and poufy sleeves. High, sharp cheekbones, grey eyes and thin lips completed the picture of her older regal beauty. She impatiently waited for the innkeeper to acknowledge her and when he did she barked “Reservation under Dorea!”. Taken aback the middle-aged man responded “Upstairs. Number three.” He nodded towards the stairs.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>She scoffed at him and made her way to the room. Arriving in front of the door, she knocked loudly. Alex and Sirius looked at each other. “Is it her?” asked Alex “Yes.” He responded after he concentrated on his Head ring to check. Throwing on her brother’s invisibility cloak, Alex whispered “Let’s get this show on the road.”. Sirius shook his head and went to open the door. With a flourish and a small bow he ushered his Aunt inside. “Aunt Cassiopeia, so glad you could make it.” Madam Black strode in with narrowed eyes. “Sirius, I should have expected this. Are you really Lord Black?” She demanded.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Closing the door and locking it, Sirius turned to her and lifted his right hand, showing the Lordship ring on his finger. “Were you expecting someone else Aunt Cassie?” he inquired mockingly. “Figured you finally croaked and Narcissa’s spawn took the reins.” She jeered at him not missing a beat. Sirius barked out a laugh and gestured towards the table for her to take a seat. As she sat down, he responded with a smirk “We both know I could die right now and Lucius’s son would never inherit the title.” She snorted in reply, her eyes tracking him like a hawk as he arranged himself across from her. “What do you want Sirius?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Pondering on how to answer her, Sirius took a picnic basket, that the Potter elves had prepared, out of his pocket, unshrinking it in the process. He pulled out a tea set, some scones, as well as some bread and jam. The two Blacks were locked in a staring match as the young Lord poured some tea for the both of them. “It is simple Cassiopeia. The Lord of your House is in need of your talents, skills and knowledge. What say you?” Sirius commanded, fully immersed in his pureblood Lord role. His Aunt straightened up and observed him closely.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Taking a sip from her tea cup, she carefully constructed her response. “I’m always willing to serve the Black Family. In what capacity do you wish me to serve?” “An advisory one” promptly replied Sirius. “I also find myself in need of your political prowess. Lord Black has been away from the Wizengamot too long. I will do my best to remind the British Wizarding World why they should never mess with our family. However your connections and blackmail material would be invaluable in this uphill battle.” He finished his explanation with a small toast to her. “… You don’t want to only ensure your exoneration, this is bigger.” The older woman theorized while taking a scone.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Seeing her more relaxed and in a conversational mood, Sirius took a slice of bread and spread some jam on it. “You are, of course, correct. I have already begun working on my freedom.” “Who is the enemy?” She prodded. “Dumbledore. Voldemort. Everyone. Take your pick.” Her eyes widened a bit when she heard what her nephew’s scope was. But then she noted the first name he mentioned. “Dumbledore…” she muttered distractedly. Eyeing the new Lord Black with interest, she took notice of his robes, the way he carried himself, the powerful ring on his finger.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>This wasn’t the same boy who came back from his first year in Hogwarts, sorted in Gryffindor and thinking that the Headmaster could do no wrong. He was man now, a man that was wronged by their world. He was a Black out for vengeance. Coming to a decision she presented her right hand to him, palm open so they could grasp forearms. Seeing her gesture, Sirius smirked manically  and clasped arms with her. “I, Cassiopeia Violetta Black, swear allegiance and servitude to Lord Sirius Orion Black. His secrets are my secrets. His needs are my needs. His enemies are my enemies. So mote it be.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>As she finished her vow, a silver-grey thread of magic shoot out from her towards her nephew. Sirius, wasting no time, responded. “I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, accept Cassiopeia Violetta Black’s vow and swear to treat her fairly and justly. So mote it be.” Another thread of magic left Sirius. This one was bigger, and as it joined Cassiopeia’s thread they seemed to mold together before returning to her. “It is good to have an active Lord again. Now, why don’t you cut the half-truths and clue me in on the plan?” “Just a moment Aunt Cassie, there is someone you need to meet first.” One of his Aunt’s eyebrows rose imperiously as he gestured towards the closet.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Having waited patiently all this time, Alex took off the cloak. “It’s my honor to introduce to you, Alexandra Lynn Potter, Lady Gryffindor and Peverel.” Cassiopeia’s eyes had first narrowed in confusion and then widened in shock. “Surely not…” she stuttered. Alex watched the older woman struggling for words and remembered the portrait from that morning. “Granddaughter of Dorea Potter née Black, your sister.” She commented softly, as she took a seat next to the frozen woman. “You might have heard of my brother, he is a bit more famous than me.” Sirius barked out a laugh while his Aunt shook herself out of her stupor.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Yes dear, I believe I might have heard of him.” She dryly responded to the young woman’s cheekiness. “But how were you kept a secret all these years?” “Everyone who knew about her, was sworn to secrecy with unbreakable vows.” Sirius said. “Hm… I see. You know, the Potters were always secretive. Back in the day, no one even heard of Potter children up until they were sorted into their Hogwarts House. It used to be a common practice for the family.” “That’s interesting.” Alex noted. “Right you two, back to business.” Sirius admonished them. “Yes, Sirius was correct when he said that we need your connections and your knowledge, but that’s not all.” The two Blacks turned questioning eyes to her.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“I know a fair bit concerning the Wizengamot and my station, alas my brother knows nothing. He wasn’t tutored in wizarding traditions or manners, he is oblivious to the Wizengamot and how it works and the families that take part in it. In short, he needs tutoring. Politics, estate management, traditions, manners, everything a young man of his station should be aware of.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Merlin! What a travesty! Who’s responsible for this? Was it deliberate?” Sirius and Alex exchanged dark looks “Dumbledore. We don’t know.” They both replied angrily. “We’ve got two months before the next term starts. This is going to take a lot of work, I hope he is ready to put in the hours.” Cassiopeia said. “I’ll make sure of it.” Alex answered determined. “On to the more juicy stuff.” Sirius exclaimed. Together he and Alex started outlining their short term plans and how she could help achieve them. An hour later, just as their reserved time was running out, they were done and waiting for the older woman to speak.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sirius and Alex along with Remus and Harry had agreed that even with the vow they weren’t ready to completely trust Madam Black with all of their plans and secrets. So they gave her a rough summary of what they wanted to get done in time for the September meeting of the Wizengamot.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Well, I must say; this was certainly not what I expected when I walked in here today.” Said the distinguished old woman while looking at the them both. She finished her now cold cup of tea and regarded her great nephew seriously. “It gladdens my heart to see you honor your responsibilities as Lord Black, Sirius.” Said man gave her a small but genuine smile. “For the sake of our plotting, I propose you stay with us Madam Black. At least until September comes around.” Alex politely offered. Cassiopeia glanced at her amused, knowing that while the young woman was making it sound as a polite request, it was more of an order. If she refused, she was certain Sirius would order her instead.  “I suppose that would be beneficial.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Bringing his hands together Sirius stood up. “Excellent! Shall we?” he gestured to the room’s fireplace. “We shall.” Alex responded while taking a pouch of floo powder from her pocket. “ Sirius you’ll go first, then Madam Black. The password for the floo is ‘The wheel turns’.” The current Lord Black took a pinch of the offered powder and stepped in the fireplace.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Using a strong and clear pronunciation he voiced his destination and was gone in a matter of seconds. In the few moments they had alone, the two women entered a small staring match.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Cassiopeia Black was pleased by what she saw. ‘A confident young woman, shoulders back and chin raised high. Unafraid to make and hold eye contact or voice her opinions. Dressed according to her station, polite and well-mannered but not a push-over. Unbending posture and she didn’t defer to Sirius even once.’ While the elder Black was having these thoughts, Alex just looked at her and smirked amused. She knew that she was being assessed by her cunning Aunt but she didn’t mind. ‘After all, I’ve been doing the same thing since she walked in.’</p><p><br/>
</p><p>When their eyes met once again, Madam Black noted her niece’s amusement. ‘Yes, she will do nicely. If nothing else, the coming months are going to be interesting.’ “I believe it’s your turn Madam?” Said Alex while offering up the floo powder. Cassiopeia stepped closer to her, took some powder with her right hand and with her left she patted Alex’s cheek. “Call me Aunt Cassie, dear.” Not waiting for a response, she immediately turned and flooed away from the pub.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Shaking her head at the woman’s antics Alex walked out and downstairs to pay the innkeeper for the room. After she paid the ten sickle fare, she used the public floo to return home.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Coming out on the sixth floor of the Castle, she saw everyone was gathered around the formal living room waiting for her. 
Clapping her hands in front of her for emphasis, and spreading them to motion the rest of them, Alex said “So, should we enjoy a late lunch? Or start scheming right away?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>